Digimon Tamers: Lost Identities
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: While everything seems alright in the Digital World, unknown to the Digimon Tamers is a trio of sister Digimon who are committing shady acts, which Rika and the other female Tamers soon find out when they are captured by the Digimon, before their memories are erased and they are brainwashed, believing to be strippers, slaves and nothing more than eye candy.
1. The Prologue

Nearly four years had passed since both the D-Reaper and the Parasimon army were stopped by the Digimon Tamers, who were all seen as heroes and had many fans who admired them for all they had done.

But with their fame, their time in the spotlight eventually faded.

Now Takato and the others resumed their regular lives.

However, being famous, be it only brief, the lives of the Digimon Tamers had changed, to which not only had Takato, Henry, Rika, Jeri, Kazu and Kenta enrolled in the same college together, but with his enthusiasm, Takato had managed to convince his friends to start a band, not only to add another curriculum to their records, but to share their talents, as well as express their thoughts and feelings.

While Takato had taken to the guitar, getting lessons from his father, he was not only recognized for his skills, or the fact his guitar was red and had several familiar black markings on it, making it look a little like Guilmon, but continuing to follow his dream to draw, Takato focused most of his time and classes on drawing and art, leading to him mainly drawing Digimon related pictures, several Digimon Card designs, which eventually lead to him making his own web comic series, following the events of the Legendary Warriors, DATS team and the Fusion Fighters.

And while he enjoyed making these stories, part of him felt as though he had met the characters in his stories, but just decided to push it out of his mind, completely unaware that he, as well as Guilmon and his friends had met and even fought with the other Digimon heroes, but after Quartzmon was defeated, in order to prevent any unforeseen problems, all Digimon teams, excluding the Fusion Fighters had their memories erased.

Henry, following in his father's footsteps wanted to become a programmer and focused his classes around technology, computers and programming, which he used to help make cds, covers and other related products to the band, making it that more popular.

And while Takato and the others had many fans of their music, Henry had his own fan, Hiromi Koizumi, who had long, brown coloured hair, glasses and was a fellow student of Henry's martial arts teacher and turned out Henry had actually saved Hiromi from the very same neighborhood bully he beaten up.

She developed a crush on the young boy, learning everything she could about him.

And despite her somewhat pervert nature, and with a little help from Terriermon, Henry warmed up to her, eventually falling for her unique charms.

It also helped that Hiromi's body was a little more 'mature' compared to the other girls in their class, to which her figure was more womanly and her breasts were a cup bigger.

But even with that, Henry liked her not just for her outer, but inner beauty, finding her one he could talk to and spend his time with doing things that both enjoyed.

Kazu loving being a Digimon Tamer and being seen as a hero, made up his mind and went into law enforcement, while Kenta, knowing not only the dangers Kazu and the rest of his friends often put themselves though wanted to help them, as well as others, went into medicine.

Jeri decided she wanted to become a teacher, helping in bringing knowledge to future generations, while Rika, after being encouraged by her friends, especially Renamon and Takato, opened up and revealed she wanted to major in music, which they all supported her in, which was shown when they made Rika the lead singer of their band, while Jeri was on keyboard.

While Rika was hesitant at first, thanks to her friends, especially Takato being so supportive towards her dreams, Rika became a music major, no longer afraid to hold back and was glad to sing.

Ryo, decided to remain in the Digital World, along with Cyberdramon, to keep policing the Digital Plane, making sure no Digimon tried anything funny that could cause conflict in either world, or in case The D-Reaper's programming was ever reactivated and it decided to emerge once again.

Alice McCoy, who everyone thought had vanished after giving the Tamers the ability to Bio-Merge was eventually found in the Digital World, but Ryo on his first return to the realm, reuniting her with family, something she would always be grateful for.

And while it took her a while, she managed to get reaccustomed to life in the Human World, befriend the Tamers, especially Jeri.

The two formed a close bond, that grew stronger over time, even letting Jeri learn something about herself; that she was attracted to not only men, but women as well. The moment Jeri had this revelation occurred during a weekend trip at a mountain hot-spring with just the girls.

However, while Rika and Renamon had accompanied their companions, Rika didn't feel too well that night and headed back to her room, where Renamon tended to her, leaving Alice and Jeri alone.

With her and Jeri alone together, it just happened, a kiss, while small and innocent, awoken something in the young woman.

Add the fact she would have the occasional wet dream where she would not only have sex with Takato, but Rika or Alice as well only increased the spark.

And despite the changes in their lives, it didn't stop them from being close with their Digimon partners, whom also had changed over the last few years.

Most noticeably Guilmon and Impmon.

Not only had Guilmon matured mentally, but had also changed physically, bulking up in muscle, while losing most of the fat on his body, mainly his belly, while along with his body, mass, the red dinosaur had grown in height and now stood taller than Renamon.

Guilmon's maturity sparked something in Renamon, of course, she had always seen him as a dear friend, but as he changed over the years, she couldn't deny she had started to develop deeper feelings for him.

The tall fox found it very hard to express her new found feelings for her friend, the growing fear of rejection always gnawing at the back of her mind.

But what Renamon didn't know was Guilmon had felt the same way about her, much more longer than she had, in fact it had been one of the factors in him wanting to change the way he appeared around her.

However, that didn't stop the dino Digimon from having his own fears about expressing his love for her.

Impmon, over time had managed to learn how to control his ability to Digivolve, now maintaining his Mega form, Beelzemon, rarely did he ever revert back to Impmon, save only around his Tamer's Ai and Mako. And just like Guilmon, he too found love in the form of a vixen Digimon, only this Digimon was BlackRenamon, Renamon's twin sister.

Starting off as enemies, BlackRenamon had always been the opposite of her sister, believing she didn't need a human to help her get stronger and joined up with the wrong types of Digimon.

But after she had entered the Real World to have some fun and cause some trouble, she was soon betrayed after she learnt that the dark Digimon she had joined wanted more than to create a little chaos, they wanted to destroy the Real World.

It was Beelzemon who managed to save BlackRenamon who was betrayed by her fellow dark Digimon, he showed her that humans were not all bad, or even the Digimon that associated with them.

She was able to redeem herself, and also had her heart stolen by the Demon Lord along the way, course she always had a thing for the 'bad boy' type.

And after switching sides in taking down the dark Digimon, BlackRenamon learnt all the years she had sought power alone was a mistake and working alongside others who cared about her was the right path.

Perhaps it was destiny, or the help of a Digignome, but eventually she became Ai's, with Ai gaining a light pink D-Power, during the deciding battle, BlackRenamon gained the strength to Digivolve to her Mega form, Kuzuhamon, which wiped out the threat that had befallen upon Shinjuku.

Now, with the four years and the past behind them, the Tamers believed they could finally resume their lives without worry, how wrong they would soon find out.

While the Real World had learnt of the existence of Digimon and the Digital World, Yamaki, still the head of Hypnos, acted on behalf of the Real World as a diplomat where he established a bond between both worlds, allowing humans and Digimon to live as one, to which many Digimon headed to the Real World to find jobs, make friends, some even searching to see if there was a human out there that was destined to be their Tamer.

And thanks to Yamaki, the Digital World had progressed greatly, up to the point where humans and Digimon worked as one, building cities throughout the Digital World and allowing humans to start new lives in the Digital World or continue their old ones, but spread their ideals, ideas and products to the Digimon community.

But out of all the cities, the most famous was known as Omega city, which was not only the largest, but where most successful businesses thrived.

As after peace was established, and the passage of both worlds became regulated, humans and Digimon freely interacted, travelling between worlds, along with the good elements of humanity, so did the bad flow, for humans and dark Digimon alike were willing to expose the weakness of others for personal of financial gain.

One such group of Digimon were high-level Demon Lords, 'The Sisters' as they were called.

In a way, they were sisters, Virus Data mixing with that of Digimon to form a subset of Virus Digimon Lords, known as Succubi, and just like the actual demons of lust, they too fed off the sexual energy of Digimon, and surprisingly human alike.

There were three of them, Lilithmon the oldest, created first and most cunning.

Agrabahmon, created second, and considered the most sadistic of the trio, for Agrabahmon enjoyed watching humans and Digimon suffer, more mentally than physically if possible.

And finally, Naamahamon, created last, and perhaps the weakest.

Unlike her sisters who were Mega level, Naamahamon was only an Ultimate Level Digimon, something her sisters would use against her, especially Agrabahmon, who would often abuse her.

After learning about the human concept of gentlemen clubs and strip-clubs, Lilithmon and Agrabahmon decided to open a club of their own.

Why hunt for prey when it could come some willingly?

Unfortunately they found a snag, when humans and Digimon alike were unwilling to allow themselves to be cattle for the sisters to feed on.

However, Agrabahmon came up with a devilish plan.


	2. New Slaves Desired

Three years later, The Forbidden Fruit was known as the hottest and gentlemen's club in the digital city.

Human and Digimon alike would venture to the club, just to get a chance inside, for the women were all known to be gorgeous and desirable, but there was one rule: Men were never aloud touch the performers.

Not without paying first.

Now while men weren't allowed to touch the entertainers and servers, women could touch them all they wanted to, however, both men and women could even pay to spend some private time with the female performers in a private room and so to them as they desired.

At the moment in the office that was above the main floor of the club was Lilithmon, who was currently sitting on large velvet couch, sighing contently as one of their employees, a Venusmon, who, other than the bandages that covered her eyes, was completely naked and was gently rubbing and massiging the Demon's feet, lowering her head every so often to kiss the feet of her Mistress.

As Venusmon continued her actions, showing nothing but love and devotion, Lilithmon was observing the atmosphere of the club below, looking out a large window shaped like an apple.

Like the name, the theme of the club was derived from the Garden of Eden and set up just like a wild jungle, where fake plants and vines hung all over the place, while there were three stages, two side stages and the main one, allowing for three performances to take place, which meant three times the lust.

Currently, a sultry Junomon danced on the stage, dressed barely in nothing, swinging from the pole, while men, both human and Digimon watched her perform, tossing huge amounts of Digi-Dollars onto the stage before Junomon's feet.

The female Demon Lord watched her perform, smirking, before sipping some wine from a glass.

"Yes... just like greedy horny pigs, feed on her, desire her..." Lilithmon moaned as she closed her eyes, breathing in the sweet musky scent of lust that wafted in the air, which came in the form of a purplish-pink mist, again she took a deep breath, absorbing the sexual energy and let out one of her high-pitched laughs.

"These pathetic humans and Digimon are quite alike, the males. You throw a beautiful piece of ass before them, and clamour at it like mindless fools!"

"Pieces of ass that soon starts to lose their appeal, my dear sister." A familiar voice to Lilithmon commented, causing her to turn to see the owner of the soft and seductive voice that just spoke, Agrabahmon, the second oldest and powerful of the trio.

The woman dressed in a green and black outfit just like Lilithmon strolled into the office, in her left hand, her nails sinking into its digital flesh was a female Leomon who had seen better days. Once she had a fine athletic and toned body, with fur a deep golden yellow.

Now, she was frail, the golden yellow had faded, and a soulless look appeared in her eyes.

Agrabahmon, dropped the sickly Digimon to the ground, she didn't make the slightest sound, falling with a thud like a ragdoll.

"It seems our latest group of girls have fallen to the effects of drug. This Leomon along with several of the human girls we have are all like this down in the basement levels." Agrabahmo told Lilithmon, who just scoffed, showing no concern as she just looked at the motionless feline on the floor for a moment.

"Well then, I guess it's time for a little round-up then?" Lilithmon then asked, a sly smile appeared on her face, before facing Venusmon and gave her a stern look, causing Venusmon to cease the foot rub, but remained on the floor beside Lilithmon, just in case her Mistress desired more from her.

"Where shall we hit this time? Osaka?" The Demon Lord asked, making Agrabahmon smirk as she approached her sister, sliding down into the couch next to Lilithmon, taking her glass and finishing the wine.

"Actually I was thinking perhaps we try Shinjuku." She said.

Thinking her sister had lost her mind, Lilithmon questioned. "What? Are you crazy? What about Hypnos, or even better, those Digimon Tamers! They all live in that city, and you wish to go there to look for stock? What's wrong with you?"

Agrabahmon just continued to smirk, before she broke the silence and told Lilithmon. "Mmmhhmm, nothing is wrong with me, nothing at all. It's perfect actually, I already have a plan in motion, it will be just like when we rounded up some women from Koto, I think something else is in order."

"Ah, so you already taken an add in the paper there? Clever, but still it's too risky." Lilithmon protested.

However, Agrabahmon placed a hand on her sister's thigh, rubbing it as she looked Lilithmon in the eye with a smile, touching her cheek.

"That's why I'll be doing this one myself, along with Naamahamon." She said.

The older sister's eyes widened at that, making Lilithmon question. "You want to let her out into the Human World? Did you forget what happened last time we let out dear sister out?"

"Of course not, that's why I'll be keeping an eye on her. It's time she really started to get her hands dirty, it's starting to become an embarrassment having her around. If I didn't share the same code with her, I would have deleted her along time ago." Agrabahmon replied, revealing how little she cared for her sibling.

"That I can agree with, but she does have her uses..." Lilithmon commented, having to admit Naamahamon, while not as strong as her or Agrabahmon, was still usful, but had to then ask. "Speaking of her, just where has our 'little sister' run off to now?"

Agrabahmon's smirk grew dark.

"I'm having her take care of the trash."

"And what of this one?" Lilithmon indicated with a nod to the prone body of the female Leomon on the floor.

Like a viper striking, a black, bladed ribbon shot from her clothing, piercing the core of the strung-out Digimon, causing the Digimon to break down into yellow glowing bits of Data, which began to float upwards into the air, only to turn purple and green as they were drawn into the bodies of the two succubi.

Together they let out a laugh, clicking together freshly poured glasses of wine, for soon their club would have new performers and their lusts would be further satisfied.

-With Naamahamon-

The Digimon in question was currently in the basement levels overseeing the disposal of the human dancers whom just the now deleted Leomon had succumbed to the drug that kept the female dancers in line.

A nasty concoction, made from the collective minds of humans and digimon, now long gone from both worlds, thanks to Agrabahmon.

The compound kept the user in a constant state of ecstasy and euphoria, turning their body into one large erogenous zone, and causing the to hallucinate.

After prolonged use, the drug had severe physical and mental effects; for Digimon were reduced to nothing more than a weakened husk, their mind and physical body corrupted away, to the point the only thing worth doing with them was absorbing their Data, retrieving what lust they had left in them.

As for the human woman, they were left in comatose states, up to the point they were brain-dead.

The chemical and Digital makeup of drug caused the brain to slowly rot away.

Even now as Naamahamon watched two hulking Boltmon drag two women away by their feet, the Ultimate Level Demon Lord, looked away as she met the lifeless gaze of a frail brunette.

"Can't you treat them a little...?" She wanted to say, but stopped, the slow-minded goon merely looked at her, before continuing on, heading to a large, black metal door at the end of the hallway.

Behind it was a set of stairs that lead down down to a second level in the basement, there was only one room, inside housed machine that allowed passage from the Human World, to the Digital World.

And while it wasn't as powerful as the one Hypnos and other world governments used to travel with, but it did the job, only the portal could stay active for a short time, or risk detection by the security net setup to monitor illegal passage between realms.

The fiery redhead followed the Boltmon to the mouth of the large and round gate fixed to the wall on the far end, six woman this time, six, plus the female Leomon that had fallen victim to the horrific side effects.

That made thirty-five lost souls total, over two years; thirteen women and twenty-two Digimon, all for what? Data, power, wealth?

Naamahamon couldn't understand it, she tried, but no matter how hard, she just couldn't wrap her mind around wasting life like this, but was quickly broken from her deep thoughts as the sound of crackling electricity snapped all around her.

A brilliant white light erupted from the center of the gate, the portal opening up.

Like looking through water, the lesser Demon Lord could see the outline of skyscrapers of a human city.

She couldn't tell which one it was, or even if it was the same city these women hailed from.

Lilithmon and Arabahamon didn't care, they had their Digital thugs drop the women off where ever the portal opened.

She remembered overhearing a Asuramon and an Astamon talk about dropping off a human female off at an underpass, several human men were already there, willing to take the naked female off their hands.

That stayed with Naamahamon after learning what some human men would do to a weakened human female.

As one Boltmon entered the portal, the other grabbed a woman, who perhaps could have been as young as seventeen, she couldn't tell, determining age just by looking at a human, could not be identified after the horrid state one became after overdosing.

The Boltmon tossed her through the portal, grabbing another body, then another, when he finally picked up the last body, the same brunette she saw from earlier, she suddenly stopped him.

"Wait!" Naamahamon called, making the Boltmon look at her with a glare as she approached, lightly placing a hand on the woman's forehead and kissing her on the cheek.

She rested her head against the unmoving woman's, her skin was so cold.

"I'm sorry... please know that I'm so sorry..." Naamahamon whispered.

A tear rolled across her face onto the cold skin of the brunette.

With a grunt and jerk, the Boltmon moved the body away from Naamahamon's grasp, tossing her into the portal.


	3. Captured

-Several days later-

"Are you sure about this Hiromi? I just have a bad feeling about answering an ad you found in the back pages of the thrifty-nickel paper." Rika said as she walked down the sidewalk with the girl in question, alongside her other friends, Jeri, Alice and Renamon.

"Of course, Rika. Geez, give me some credit. I checked the place out online, the cafe is legit." Hiromi commented, only to then admit. "Though I've never heard of it myself. Must be new you know?"

Rika snorted.

"Well whatever, this just better not be a waste of time, I don't even know I decided to come along." She replied.

"I thought it was because you were interested in a job yourself?" Jeri asked, walking up next to Rika with a smile. "And it will be fun working together don't you agree?"

"Yeah, it could be, but you said this is some sort of 'themed' cafe? Right, Hiromi?" Rika asked, causing Renamon to look at Rika, curiously.

"Themed cafe?" Renamon inquired.

While she had often gone to such shops with Seiko and Rika before, never had she heard of cafes with a theme.

The teen with glasses then turned to face the foxy Digimon with a smile, before she explained. "You never heard of them? They are cafes where the servers wear costumes to serve customers. They are really popular in Tokyo."

"Uh-huh, and just what is the theme of this one? Maids? Oh let me guess, Cat-Girls or something like that huh?" Rika asked, the redhead rolled her eyes, smacking her forehead as she said. "I knew it, just like you Hiromi to pick a place where we dress around in skimpy outfits for perverts to gawk and grope."

Jeri gave Rika's arm a squeeze as they continued onward.

"Oh, I don't think it will be anything like that, but if it is, would it be so bad?" Jeri asked, trying to remain positive, only to then tease Rika and ask her. "After all, Takato might show up and you'd get the chance to serve him."

Rika's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink as the image of her as a catgirl maid, holding a tray, carrying a sundae on it to the Gogglehead, who smiled at Rika, before giving her a tip as he slid some cash in between her breasts.

"T... that will never happen!" Rika protested, but had to ask. "So Hiromi, what is the theme of this cafe? You failed to mention that"

'Please not a catgirl maid theme.' She thought to herself.

"Oh I didn't tell you? It's a Pokémon themed cafe." Hiromi continued on, rounding a corner, failing to realize that her group of friends hadn't followed, but remained frozen in place.

Their faces, save for Renamon were in complete shock, the tall fox, looked at her partner, then Jeri and Alice.

'I don't see what the problem is, I've watch that show before, it's quite entertaining. mmhmm, I think I could pass off for a Pikachu or a rare Lucario.' Renamon though with a laugh.

"She didn't say what I thought she had said did she?" Alice, who had remained silent for most of the conversation was the first to speak.

"I was hoping I heard wrong too." Rika said, a collective sweatdrop forming on all the girls foreheads.

When Rika and the others finally caught up to Hiromi, she was currently standing outside the cafe, Got To Serve Them All was the name of the establishment, on the front the name was painted in bold yellow and pink letters, while a picture of a woman dressed as Ash Ketchum held out a serving tray with a pokeball on it.

And seeing the establishment, Rika commented, continuing to show her dislike for the idea. "I've got to hand it to you, Hiromi, this is probably worse than what I thought of."

"Oh lay of her, Rika!" Jeri said in defense, before saying. "It might not be all that bad, let's just give it a overlook ok?"

Rika sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But if they ask me to wear something as ridiculous like a Miltank, I'm out!" She replied, before the girls entered the cafe, a bell chiming as they entered.

However, they were left confused as the entire shop was empty, not a single parton around despite saying open.

The girls looked around, heading to the front, while Renamon only took several steps and suddenly stopped.

She looked around peering as the fur slightly stood up on her end, but the sense of urgency soon passed.

'What was that? It almost felt like a digital field when we entered.' Renamon thought, beginning to think maybe it was best they left.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Jeri called out.

"Hey, we're here for the waitress positions. Is anybody even here?" Rika shouted, startling Jeri, who nearly jumped from her shoes.

"A little tact would be nice Rika." She commented, making Rika just ask. "Who do I look like, Terriermon?"

Jeri opened her mouth to say something, but the sound of movement in the backrooms caught their attention.

Emerging from a side door behind the front counter came Nammahamon, disguised as Nurse Joy, nearly tripping as she came out, as if someone had shoved her.

"A... ahh Ah! Welcome! Sorry, I was in the back with the manager." She stammered out with a bow.

Introducing herself, she then said. "My name is Nami. So you five are here for the job?"

Rika rolled her eyes at the question.

"No, we just needed directions. Of course we are here for the job! Didn't you hear us calling?" She questioned back, causing Nami to flinch a little at Rika's little outburst.

"Yes we did, but as Nami just told you, she was in the back with me doing inventory." Agrahbahmon, dressed as Jessie from Team Rocket said as she strolled out, looking over the girls and the Digimon with a small smile.

"You are such a lovely group of young women. All of you are here for the position?" She asked, annoying Rika and making her say. "Hello? Did I stutter?"

Agrahbahmon gave Rika a hard look, her expression souring before softening again, that devilish smile creeping back on her lips.

"Such a feisty one, I like that. I really do." She commented as she came from around the counter, stepping closer to the young redhead, who just stood there with her arms crossed.

But taking a better look at Rika, Agrahbahmon noticed something about her and asked. "You actually look familiar, have I seen you somewhere before?"

"Probably not face to face that I can recall. But you can say I've been in the news, all of us have." Rika replied.

Increasing her curiosity, Agrahbahmon then asked. "Is that so? And just what is your name my dear?"

"Rika, Rika Nonaka."

Agrahbahmon's eyes widened at this revelation, of course!

She knew of the exploits of the Tamers, this one in particular.

There had been a rumor that her one-time lover IceDevimon had fallen victim to this Nonaka girl, and now here she was, standing before her.

As Agrahbahmon looked upon the faces of Jeri, Alice and Renamon, she soon realized who they were as well.

"The famous Digimon Tamers, looking to work here? This is quite a treat, wouldn't you agree Nami?" Agrahbahmon asked, looking over at the woman in question who let out a gasp when she heard her name, obviously still in shock from the revelation.

"Y... yes Mistress... I think it would be an honor for the Tamers to work here." Nami agreed, but there was a hint of protest in her voice, this didn't go unnoticed by Renamon.

"Mistress? Don't expect me to be calling you that! Boss maybe, but Mistress? True I figured Jessie to be a bit of a dominatrix, but that doesn't seem to fit with the theme of this cafe." The vixen Digimon commented.

Agrahbahmon only chuckled at that, holding the back of her hand to her mouth.

"Of course not, that would be quite silly wouldn't it? But you will be calling me Mistress..." Her tone changing as she reached over and grabbed Rika's cheeks, giving them a squeeze.

"I expect nothing more from my stock." She purred seductively.

With a slap, the redhead knocked Agrahbahmon's had away from her cheek, touching it with her hand.

"Stock! What do you think we are, cattle? Hey! You scratched me with your nails!" Rika snapped, looking at the blood on her fingertips.

"Oh my, I do apologize, I didn't mean to damage that beautiful skin, we can't have the men staring at damaged goods." The Demon Lord in disguise mused, holding her hand out, showing the tamers the sharpened claws.

"What!?" Jeri exclaimed, backing up next to Alice and Hiromi.

"What do you mean by damages goods and men?" Jeri then asked in worry.

"I thought so! This is a Digital Field! Rika! It's a trap!" Renamon called out to her partner in warning, getting in front of Rika as she took a battle stance. "Get the others to safety! Get out of her now!"

"It's a little too late for that." Agrahbahmon stated, laughing heartily as, around them the quant looking cafe distorted, revealing that the entire time they were all standing in an abandoned store, an illusion.

"This barrier is quite powerful, I seriously doubt you could break free of it in such a weak, Rookie form." Agrahbahmon said.

"Grrr, and I didn't bring my Digimon Cards with me! Damnit, I should have expected something!" Rika cursed herself, balling up her fist.

"It's alright, Rika. I'll hold her and the other one off! Just try and find a way out of here!" Renamon told her Tamer and friends, ready to protect them as she lept over the group of girls, delivering a strong kick to the woman, sending her into a wall, before maintaining her attacks, unleashing her Diamond Storm attack, causing a barrage of glowing blue crystals to fly from her arms, aiming for the unmoving form of Agrabahmon.

But to Renamon's shock, Agrahbahmon just smirked, showing the attack had caused no damage.

The Succubus Digimon, getting to her feet, the costume of Jessie morphing into Agrabahmon's default outfit then said, amused. "Did you really expect that to have an effect on me? Ha ha... why don't you try this instead?"

Holding out her hand, a ball of green flame appeared, before Agrahbahmon charged at Renamon, who barely dodged the attack, the blast knocking her back in a daze, trying to clear the digital stars from her vision, which cleared just enough for her to see another grinning ball of green flame strike her directly into the chest, putting her down.

"Renamon!" Rika called out, rushing to her digital sister's side. "Please be alright..."

Seeing Renamon pretty banged up from the attack, angered Rika.

"You damn bitch!" She yelled at Agrahbahmon, wanting nothing more than to destroy her.

"Bwahahahaha, Bitch? I like you Rika Nonaka, I think I'm going to take a personal interest in breaking you down." Agrahbahmon chuckled.

While Agrahbahmon leered at Rika, Nammahamon, who had reverted to her demonic form stood next to her sister in nearly identical attire, only her clothing was reddish/orange in colour.

"You can give it a try... but I... I won't give up so easily..." Rika tried to form words, but then wouldn't come, her vision started to blur and her head felt dizzy and light, making her wobble a little and ask. "W... what's going on...?"

"Mmhmm, just a little something to make you sleep my child. And once we get back to Omega City, I'll have to properly train you girls." Agrahbahmon replied, a devious smile appearing on the Demon Lord's face as she watched Rika and the other girls start to lose control and focus.

Rika's body felt heavy, dropping to the ground next to Renamon, she looked over at Alice and Hiromi, both in the same predicament as her, the two collapsed on the floor next to one another, while Jeri fell before Nammahamon's feet, surprising what part of the redhead that could actually think to see the Digimon catch and gently set her down.

Rika felt the world go dark, her mind a whirled of images, her family, friends, then finally settling on the image of her Gogglehead.

'Ta... Takato...' The last thing that went through her mind as she collapsed on top of Renamon. With the girls all unconscious, Agrabahmon walked over to the unmoving forms of the group, giving Rika a slight nudge with her foot.

"Out like a light." Agrabhamon commented, before turning to Naamahamon.

"Contact the other side, and get the portal going. We have a new batch of girls to prepare." She commanded.

"But they..." Nammahamon began to say, but was cut off by her older sibling.

"But nothing! They are perfect! I want them, especially the Nonaka girl." Agrabhamon said back, smirking as she looked back down at Rika, looking forward to what she was in for.

"Sister, these are the Digimon Tamers! Someone will..." Nannahamon tried to speak, but was silenced when was silenced by the powerful backhand of her sister, bits of Data floating away from where Agrabahmon's claws dug in.

"Don't question me again..." She spoke in an even icy tone, before she commanded. "Do as you're told now..."

Naamahmon didn't say another word, she just held her cheek, giving a submissive nod as she then turned and quickly left the room.

The older Succubus glared at where the younger one had just been, before returning her gaze back down at the unconscious redhead, she knelt down, brushing a few strands of her hair way from her face, studying it.

"Such a beauty, though I think you might look better as a blonde. We may need to make a few 'improvements' to you, and your friends. And as much as I hate to agree with her, Naamahamon might just be right about that, but this is an opportunity I will not waste." Agrabhamon thought aloud as she stroked Rika's cheek with a clawed thumb, smiling to herself, thinking the fun she was going to have entrancing this lot and turning them into mindless slaves, especially Rika.


	4. Worries in the Real World

-Meanwhile, in Shinjuku Park-

The utility shed that had been Guilmon's home, and the unofficial hangout for the Digimon Tamers had undergone several changes over the years.

After Hypnos persuaded the city to give them control over that section of the park, the red dino Digimon had completely transformed the shed, replacing the fence with a proper door, even running electricity and water to the concrete structure.

Guilmon had completely dug under and around the shed, carving out small rooms that were lined with furniture for his partner and guests to rest and hang out.

Just hanging directly over the wooden entrance to Guilmon's home was a painted sign reading: Guilmon's Pad, with a crude drawing of his face.

At the moment, Guilmon, along with Takato, Henry, and Terriermon were down in his home, chilling and waiting on Rika, Renamon, Jeri and Hiromi to arrive.

Takato, taller, and a slight muscular frame sat in a chair strumming on his guitar.

The leader of the Digimon Tamers had let his hair grow out a little, now just a little below his neckline, as always he wore his trademark yellow goggles, though now they started to show their age, but he would never get rid of them.

Just opposite, sitting at a table was Henry, busily typing away on his laptop.

The half-Chinese, Japanese boy had gone through changes of his own, taller, about the same size as Takato, but with a slim yet toned build.

His blue hair was cut short, in a manageable style, and now he wore glasses, something that was inevitable, given that his family had a history of poor eyesight as they got older.

Terriermon, Henry's smartmouth partner lay sprawled out on a couch Kazu's mother had wanted to throw out a few years back.

The horned bunny was fast asleep snoring a little, completely worn out from stuffing himself with burgers he and Henry picked up on the way, sleeping it off.

And then there was the owner of the home, Guilmon who was busy doing push ups in the corner, silently counting to himself.

Ever since he had matured, Guilmon took better care of himself, all thanks to an encounter with WereGarurumon, a comrade and brother in arms to the late Leomon.

Guilmon had always wished to be like the great lion warrior, WereGarurumon taking it upon himself to train the young Rookie in the Ways of the Warrior.

And In just two years, Guilmon impressed his Master, becoming a much more stronger and powerful warrior, Leomon would have been proud.

"Sixty five... Sixty six... Sixty-eight..."Guilmon grunted out, sweat dripped down his face and to the ground as he continued.

"You missed Sixty seven, boy." Takato chuckled out, correcting the mistake of his Digimon partner, while still referring to the little name he called Guilmon during their adventures.

"Huh? I did?" Guilmon asked, stopping for a second and groaned. "Aaahh nuts! I'm going to need to start all over again."

"Ha ha, Guilmon, I think you've done plenty. Sixty five is a good number to stop at." Takato commented, however, Guilmon just shook his head and said in reply. "One hundred a day is what my Master always said."

"I think WereGarurumon only told you that, because at the time, you were pretty chubby." The Gogglehead replied with a laugh.

"I think you can cut back a little. Besides the others will be getting here soon. We gotta rehearse for that gig." Takato then said.

Two days ago, Jeri had told the young band that she had booked a performance for them at a small bar that a friend of her father's ran, it was going to be the first time they had actually performed for someone, most of the time they just jammed, playing for themselves, but encouragement from Yamaki, or all people convinced the group perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea to play for a real audience.

Henry, at the mention of the others coming, stopped what he was doing, checking his watch he frowned a little.

"You know Takato, actually Hiromi and the others should have been here by now. I know they had gone to that cafe to check out that job opportunity, but Hiromi insisted that they wouldn't be long." He said, sounding a little worried for the girls.

"You do have a point there Henry, but then maybe they went and did a little celebrating? They might have gotten the job." Takato suggested in reply, trying to remain thinking positive, however, Henry just frowned, adjusted his glasses and told the brunette. "I doubt that. Hiromi would have called me to break the good news."

"Well maybe the job interview is taking longer than expected?"

"Hhhhmmm... maybe, but still..." Henry replied, still hesitant, but was unable to say another word, for a voice then burst out. "Yo, yo! What's up fellas?"

Kazu, now tall and lean with his hair past his shoulders, chimed out as he was followed by Kenta; the boy had grown a little, but now he was the shortest out of all the male Tamers.

"Are we gonna jam or what?" Kazu asked.

"Of course we are!" Takato replied, before he informed them. "But Rika, Jeri, and the others aren't back yet."

"Psshh, who cares Chumley? We can still jam without our lead singers and keyboard player. Come one, let's get a set going I'm feeling pumped." Kazu said enthusiastically.

"Ok, Ok we'll go ahead and jam out till the girls come. Say, where's Guardromon?"

Kazu didn't reply just yet, he sorta laughed, before scratching the back of his head.

"Oh him?" Kazu asked, trying to explain the reason for his Digimon's absence. "Heh heh... well looks like he got himself into a bit of trouble again."

"Let me guess, he was out in the rain last night and his joints rusted?" Henry inquired, looking over at Kazu, who was about to reply, but Kenta intergected.

"Actually he let his batteries recharge by taking a nap under a tree where a flock of birds were resting after most likely eating a full meal."

Henry made a face when he realized just what happened to the machine Digimon, causing him to gag. "Oh man, I don't need anymore details."

Kazu nodded.

"You're telling me. It was pretty bad, so now Guardromon is at that carwash two streets over now." He then told Henry and the others.

"Well, shall we play something then?" Takato asked as he got to his feet, feeling eager to play.

"Sure, let's jam!" Kenta exclaimed, from out of his front shirt pocket, MarineAngemon appeared, apparently napping, he chimed in with his partner, though he didn't play an instrument, MarineAngemon had helped Kenta work on his drumming skills, especially keeping in time with the beat.

The group practiced for about a good hour, playing out a tune Kazu wrote a year ago, to the boy's surprise Rika was actually impressed with what he wrote, along with the lyrics.

However, despite their skills, without Rika's voice, their songs felt like they were lacking part of its spirit it didn't sound quite the same, Takato took the most notice out of all of them as he found her singing to be soothing to him.

Call it corny, but the amatuer guitarist could feel her voice touching his soul. When he told Guilmon that, he expected him to laugh, but to his surprise, Guilmon agreed.

That was the same time Takato found out his partner had a crush on Renamon.

As they finished up the set, the mood was a little darker than before, to which Terriermon, who had finally awoke from his food coma, was the first to speak, resting on top of the familiar perch of Henry's head.

"Wow, guys that was pretty good, but a little I dunno? You get what I'm trying to say Henry?" Terriermon questioned.

His partner in question was deep in thought, while rubbing his chin, trying to think of a response.

"Hhhmm I have to agree with yah on that. Something just seemed off." Henry then admitted.

"I believe you are perhaps referring to spirit, or soul."

Back from the carwash and with a fresh coat of wax, Guardromon added in his two-cents. "You guys have the rhythm, but lack spirit. Most likely due to Lady Nonaka, Lady Katou, and Lady Renamon not being here. This does mark the first time you all have played without them present, before they had joined."

"Yeah, I hate to admit it guys, but without the Ice Queen, Renamon and Princess Chesty here. We do kinda suck." Kazu sighed out, taking off his bass guitar, setting on the stand.

"Hey why do you got to keep calling Rika and Jeri that?" Takato asked his friend, who only replied with a snort.

"So what? They aren't here! I only use those names around you guys." He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture, before he had to ask, sounding slightly worried for his wellbeing. "And you're not going to tell either of them are you?"

"No... but still..." Takato grumbled out.

"Ha! Hey you had your chance with her Takato, but you blew it with Jeri, and Rika? I don't get why you want to defend her. I like her and all, but she can be a real..."

"Don't you finish that sentence!" The brunette yelled out, much to the shock of everyone, save Guilmon.

"Ok! Ok! Geez Takato, I'll lay off. Wow I know you too have gotten close, but your acting like you're in love with her or something." Kazu commented.

"N... nothing like that!" Takato said back, his cheeks flared up a bit. "It's just that using that word to describe a woman."

"He's right Sir Kazu, do you recall the time you called that woman at the grocery store that word? She slapped you good. Perhaps if you refrained from using that word, and the other colorful ones you enjoy using know, then maybe you could attract those females you keep say you have fawning over you." Guardromon said, causing Kazu to sigh.

"Wow, thanks for that Guardromon." He said sarcastically.

"Why of course, I' always here to help you." The robot digimon nodded in his partner's direction, giving him a salute, not picking up on the sarcasm.

"Speaking of, shouldn't Rika and the others been her by now?" Kenta inquired, looking at his watch and commenting. "It's getting pretty late."

Henry checked his phone for any messages, shaking his head when there were not, not even a text, while Takato felt a twinge of worry in his gut, checking his own phone in case perhaps if either Rika or Jeri left him one.

"Nothing, not from Jeri, or Rika. Guys I don't like this." Takato said with a concerned expression.

"Whoa, chill dudes! I think you both just might be overreacting a bit." Kazu said, before trying to reassure his friends. "You don't think anything actually happened to them? Do you forget just who we are talking about here? You got Renamon, that ninja fox, Hiromi, who last I check could kick butt with her martial arts skills. And last but not least the Digimon Queen herself. Even if she and Renamon don't form Sakuyamon, she can just stare down a perp."

"He's got a point there, and who knows, Rika could be on her period, you know how cranky she gets. But then how can one tell?" Terriermon giggled out, only to receive a knock on the head from Henry.

"Tact, Terriermon, Tact..." Henry told Terriermon, who just smiled and said in reply. "Momentai Henry, Kazu's right. You need to both calm down."

"You might be right, but I don't think it wouldn't hurt to go check up on them. Jeri did give me the address to the cafe. How about we go check it out? What do you say Henry?" The Gogglehead then offered to his friend, who agreed.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to check." Henry replied.

"Fine, you guys got check it out. Me, Kenta, Guardramon, and MaraineAngemon will hang back here till you all get back. And when the girls show up, I'll call just to tell you so." Kazu said.

"Thanks Kazu." Takato said, pulled on a grey hoodie, before heading for the door.

"You coming boy?" He asked his Digimon.

"Do you have to ask? Of course I'm coming, if Renamon is in trouble, I want be there to help her." Guilmon stated, following his Tamer and determined to see if the vixen Digimon was all right.


	5. Renamon's Re-educaton

-Back in the Digital World-

Renamon let out a small groan as she slowly came too, as she attempted to move her aching muscles, but to her confusion, she found herself unable to, causing her to open her eyes fully and look in shock as the foxy Digimon found herself bound to a metal cross, while before her was the same Digimon who had bested her, smiling slyly at Renamon and her current position.

"Good to see you're finally awake, foxy." Argrabahmon said, her tone a combination of seduction and mocking as she continued to tease the captive Digimon. "Are you comfortable? Perhaps I could make the straps a little tighter."

Renamon peered at the female demon in green, trying her best not to reveal her emotions, usually something basically second nature from the years she spent alone in the Digital World, before meeting Rika, Guilmon and the other humans and Digimon she was glad to have in her life.

"I'm fine thank you. Actually I never quite got your name, I got your accomplices' but I suspect Nami is just a fake one." Renamon said.

"Mmmhhmm, oh forgive me." The Demon Lord said, strolling closer to the bound Digimon as she introduced herself. "I'm called Argabahmon."

"I've never heard of you." Renamon replied dismissively.

"Ha ha, I'm quite sure you never have. My sisters and I dwelled in the realm ruled by Apocalymon, the Dark Sovereign, and our Lord." Argabahmon explained, reaching out for Renamon's chest, where she felt around her mane and smirked upon feeling the vixen's breasts, sinking in her claws.

"Impressive size." Argrabahmon commented, giving them a squeeze. "It's such a shame that you keep them covered."

Renamon winced at feeling the Succubus' nails dig into her Digital flesh, but remained tough.

"It's not like I have any intention of ever showing them to anyone." Renamon replied, while in the back of her mind, an image of her standing naked before Guilmon surfaced.

"Is that so? Hhmm, a shame. I figured sure a well designed creature as yourself would have shown them to someone. You don't have a lover?" The Demon Lord asked, releasing her claws, but continued to tease Renamon's breasts and nipples, causing Renamon to clench her hands and hold back her moans, getting a positive reaction from Argabahmon.

"Ugh, what's it to you if I do or not?" The kitsune spat back, baring her fangs at her tormentor.

"I don't like competition, or sharing my private toys." Argrabahmon replied, causing a dark smile to appear on her face, while Renamon's expression showed small amounts of worry, the words 'private toys' running through Renamon's mind.

"What do you mean by that?" Renamon questioned.

With a smile, Agrabahmon leaned in, her face inches away from the fox's, who did her best to her avert the lustful gaze she was receiving.

"You will find out very soon." She told Renamon, holding her by the chin with her left hand, forcing the foxy Digimon to face her.

And before she could react, Renamon felt Agrabahmon's long forked tongue enter her mouth, forcing it's way down her throat. The kiss, cut Renamon off from oxygen, just as she her head became lightheaded, the sultry digimon pulled away, letting air rush into her lungs. With a smile, Agrabahmon raised her right hand before Renamon, distorting a three clawed insect-like appendage.

Opening up the claws to the fox, Argrabahmon let her stare down the gaping hole in her palm, a dark emerald colored worm-like creature then shot forth, landing on Renamon's face, making her cry out and shake her head around, trying to pry the unknown creature off of her.

However, its grasp was too strong.

Slowly, the insect slithered along the side of Renamon's cheek, towards her left ear, causing a twisted smile to appear on Agrabahmon's face, while she listened to and enjoyed the scream of agony Renamon let out as the creature forced itself into her ear canal.

With a snap of her fingers, the bindings to holding Renamon in place, released her, sending the Digimon to the feet of Agrabahmon.

The pain continued for another moment, before subsiding, causing the kitsune to breath hard, clenching her fists.

"W... what, what did you do to me...?" Renamon stammered out, finding it hard to concentrate and focus to the smiling demon before her, as well as remember what had happened to her.

"It's my special ability. It's what allows me to keep my toys, in line." Renamon heard her captor reply, before she laughed out. "You're body and mind belong to me now."

"No...I won't...!" Renamon tried to say, forcing herself to her feet and got into a defensive stance, abet a little wobbly, backing away from Agrabahmon, before managing to say. "I'm not some pet that you feel you can control!"

"Then, prove it." The succubus said back in a mocking tone, holding out her hand motioning for Renamon to attack, her eyes starting to glow cherry red.

Her instincts kicked in, to which Renamon would normally pummel her enemy, but to her shock and surprise, Renamon's body didn't budge an inch.

Worried, Renamon questioned. "My body... Why can't I move...?"

"Ha ha, it's as I said, you're mine. Now come here on all fours and show me what skills you have beside fighting." Agrabahmon said in a soft, yet commanding tone, her eyes still glowing with an eerie hue of red as she took a seat on a metal slab and waited to see if her new pet would obey her.

Without missing a beat, Renamon, unable to disobey Argrabahmon's command, went to the ground and on all fours, slowly crawling towards the smiling demonic woman.

"Yes, just like that, heel..." Argrabahmon commanded, pointing downward at her taloned feet, to which the kitsune remained obedient, lowered her head and began to kiss and lick Argrabahmon's feet and toes.

'No! This can't be, why am I doing this? That thing! Whatever that thing was, it's infected me. I can't control myself!'

Her mind screaming at her body to obey, but to Renamon's dismay, her body didn't respond, she felt the urge to gag as she tasted the claws and toes of the Demon Lord.

"That's it..." Argrabahmon moaned, enjoying the combination of Renamon's service and humiliation. "Isn't this just the best thing in the Digital World?"

"No..." Renamon managed to say, removing her face from Argrabahmon's feet and glared at her.

Seeing Renamon was putting up more of a resistance than the usual females she would capture and place under her control, Argrabahmon scowled.

"I have to admit, I am actually a little impressed that you are still resisting." Argrabahmon said.

But then, Argrabahmon smiled darkly as she slipped off her robe, revealing the black latex catsuit she wore underneath, before tracing her right hand across the front of her crotch, causing the latex to digitize and reveal to Renamon the succubus's' waiting pussy.

"But after this, you will be mine." Argrabahmon stated her eyes glowing brighter, opening up her lower folds to the fox, "Come, show me what my new toy can do."

Reaching up, taking hold of Argrabahmon's hips, Renamon brought her snout up into the demon's crotch, despite her mental objections, Renamon's tongue emerged from her mouth, licking at the lips and inner folds of Argrabahmon, who watched on, gasping a little, feeling the rough texture of the kitsune's tongue, while Renamon continued to lick deeper, burying her face into the demon's crotch, forced to taste the sour, and acidic juices that started to flow, dark-like oil.

Unable to stop, Renamon could feel Argrabahmon's claws upon her head and ears, before the succubus pushed the kitsune's face hard into her parted legs, moans starting to escape her lips.

Agrabahmon's dark pussy juices started to flow out more, Renamon forced to taste the dark Digimon before her, the demonic woman's hips starting to rock and grind into the foxy Digimon.

More moans of ecstasy came from Agrabahmon as Renamon's tongue went over her clit, black in colour, like an ebony pearl in a clam.

"That's it... nnngghh... you are very skilled with your tongue." Argrabahmon moaned, looking down at Renamon's angry gaze, which just made her smirk.

"Do you do this with the Nonaka girl? Does she make you please her like this every night?" Argrabahmon suddenly asked.

That got a reaction from Renamon, the fury behind her sapphire eyes only further heightened Agrabahmon's twisted pleasure.

"Mmmm, yes, just like that. Now use one of those thick fingers on me, and make me cum." She moaned out, arching back a little as the pleasure Renamon was forced to give her continued.

Without another hesitation, Renamon reached up with her right paw, inserting her middle finger up into the burning hot hole of the succubus' waiting pussy, causing Argrabahmon to moan louder as she felt Renamon's finger sink in deeply within her, causing Argabahmon's lower muscles to clamp around Renamon's finger as she started moving it in and out of her.

This almost caused the female demon to nearly topple back, but remained in control, placing her hands on the back of Renamon's head for support and to make her take in more of her sexual fluids, the scent overwhelming Renamon's senses, making her feel lightheaded.

Faster Renamon fingered Argabahmon's pussy, making the demon moan even louder, the pleasure building up in the succubus.

And then, with a scream of pleasure, Agrabahmon climaxed, her pussy squeezing on Renamon's finger, while blasting her face with the black, burning liquid of Agrabhamon's orgasm.

Renamon started to gag and choke out as a fair amount of the black juices went down her throat, while Agrabahmon smiled victoriously, seeing that soon the resistant Renamon that she knew beforehand would be gone, replaced by a mindless servant.

"That was most pleasurable..." Argrabahmon panted, releasing her hold over Renamon's head, which caused Renamon to just fall onto her back, her lips covered in Argrabahmon's dark cum.

"If you can do that to me everynight. Then perhaps I might just go easy on your Tamer. What do you say Miss. Nonaka?" The Demon Lord then asked, which caused Renamon's eyes to widen in shock from hearing Rika's name being called out.

There was a snap of Agrabahmon's fingers, to their right, the wall disappeared, revealing an additional portion of the room, where in the centre was Rika, who was not only naked, but bound in a similar fashion Renamon started off in and had a mixture of emotions upon her face, having seen the entire event.

'Rika...' Renamon thought, making eye contact with her Tamer and best friend, wanting to look away or rush over and help her, but her body wouldn't respond.

The sound of Agrabahmon's dark laughter could only be heard between the two as she looked over at the bound redhead.

"Did you enjoy that little show?" Argrabahmon asked, showing her pussy to Rika. "I must commend you, you must have taught Renamon well to use her tongue like that."

Rika didn't respond just yet, the slow seething anger bubbling over within her, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I... I swear, you dirty cunt, when I get out of this, I'm going to kill you myself." Rika suddenly yelled, shooting Agrabahamon an enraged look, which was only met with another laugh by the Demon Lord.

"Muahahaha! Even still after seeing all that, you have faith that you will get out of this and stop me? Hahaha. There's nothing you can do. You're deep within the Digital World, a pocket far from the reaches of the Sovereigns, or even your little comrades. Soon, your partner will be mine; it won't be long before my worm completely places her mind under my mental domination. She will be nothing but a drone, while I will be her new queen." Argrabahmon replied.

"All I see is just a soon to be deleted demonic bitch!" Rika exclaimed, struggling against her bindings.

"Such a temper. Not to worry, after we are done with you, you'll be more 'friendlier' towards me and my sisters." Argrabahmon smirked, teasing Rika as she ran her right nail around the redhead's nipple.

"Why, I'm quite sure your other friends have already warmed up to Lilithmon and mhhmm... Nami."

It had just crossed Rika's mind about the condition of her friends, the look of concern on her face made Agrabahmon smile even wider.

"Where are they!?" Rika shouted out, demanding an answer. "If you..."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you will do something horrible." The female Demon Lord replied, before moving in and pressing her forehead against Rika's as she told her. "Face it, it's hopeless. You belong to us now."

Turning and heading for the exit, Agrabahmon told Rika. "I think a night to 'hang around' will perhaps help sink in the situation you and are friends are in."

"Renamon, come. Let's check in on your friends, and then you can bathe me and give me a foot massage with that lovely mouth of yours'." She then told the vixen Digimon, who, to Rika's confusion, obediently followed, keeping in step with her new Mistress and leaving Rika in the room, all alone with only her worries, concern and fear to keep her company.


	6. Temptations of Lilithmon

Within another section of the club, Lilithmon's private office, the purple clad succubus was busy 'entertaining' Jeri and Alice.

Currently the two sat together on a large couch made from purple velvet, along with the rest of the furniture in Lilithmon's office, bathed in purple with splashes of pink, even the lighting had a lavender tint.

And after removing two non-alcoholic beverages for her guests from the fridge, taking the glasses, tinted purple as well, she casually walked over to the two, who had remained glued together and silent since entering the office.

"I hope you two have been enjoying your stay, how are the private quarters we gave you? Pleasant?" She asked, offering the drinks to the girls, to which Alice merely glared at her, while Jeri at first tried to reach for one of the glasses, but stopped after a glance from the golden-haired girl.

"Pleasant?" Alice blurted out.

"You call kidnapping, splitting us up from out friends, and then sticking us in that cell pleasant!? Pleasant you call it? This is horrible, let us go immediately!" She then snapped.

"Y... yes, can you do that? Why are you doing this to us?" Jeri meekly asked, looking up at the Digital demon, who only showed a mask of sincerity, hiding her annoyance.

"Me?" Lilithmon asked, sounding completely shocked, almost offended and making her stare with a fake look of hurt. "You have it all wrong my dear sweet child. I have nothing to do with this."

Placing the two drinks on a purple-heart shaped coffee table before the girls, Lilithmon then said. "This is the work of my sister."

"Sister? Digimon can't reproduce, how can you have a sister?" Alice questioned, feeling more and more cautious of the woman before her.

Lilithmon smirked, sitting down on the couch next to Alice, who pressed up against Jeri in a protective manner, eyeing the woman.

"That's true, we Digimon can't reproduce like you humans, but you can share the same DNA correct? That's what makes two or three humans siblings am I right?" She asked, leaning over to Alice, who backed more into Jeri, who also moved down the couch, taking Alice's hand in hers. The blonde Tamer merely shook her head, Lilithmon smiled wider, reaching out to touch Alice's cheek.

"The same thing is what links me with my sisters, we all share the same Digital Code from a Digimon who had been destroyed, but not deleted: me, Naamahamon, who you met earlier; and of course Agrahamon, my other sister. You two are lucky that it's me explaining the situation you're in, and not her. Like I said, she is the real brains behind all this, Naamahamon and I are forced to follow out her orders, for she is the most powerful out of all of us. And this may not be the life we desire, but it's better than wandering the Digital Wastelands." Lilithmon told Alice and Jeri as she reached for one of the glasses, handing it to Alice who reluctantly took it, looking at the dark contents inside.

"So, just what is it that she makes you two do against her will?" Alice asked in a defiant tone, placing the glass back down on the coffee table as the blonde then asked. "What does she want with us?"

"Why, for you to entertain of course." Lilithmon said with a smile, much to the confusion of the two.

"Entertain?" Jeri asked, confused. "What do you mean entertain? Where are we?"

"Hmph, why our club of course." Lilithmon replied, further confusing the girls and making Alice question. "Club?"

Lilithmon nodded as she explained. "That's right, since open transportation between both worlds, the Digital World has been slowly adopting human concepts from your societies. One such concept are the 'Red Light Districts', are you familiar with that? Our club is one such in this district, we entertain Digimon and humans who have developed unique tastes these past four years."

"And that's where we come in I take it...?"Alice asked dryly, worrying Jeri and causing her to hold Alice's hand tighter.

"You want us to be your new act?" The blonde then asked, making Lilithmon smile.

"Now you're getting it." Lilithmon laughed, placing a hand on Alice's thigh, the girl feeling a strange warmth from the touch.

"Digimon males, as well as a few female Digimon who are exploring their sexuality have started to taking a liking to seeing human females naked and seducing them. Some even wanting to be intimate with them." The Demon Lord then said, while Alice tried to move Lilithmon's hand away, blushing as Lilithmon started to rub the girl's inner thigh, placing her hand over the demon woman's but not moving it away.

"But why would you resort to kidnapping?" Jeri asked, looking at the succubus' hand on her friend's thigh with a worried expression, feeling her own body slowly warming. "Surely you could just go out and find women willing to perform her for you without resulting to, to this."

"Yes we tried, and though we had a few willing Digimon who wanted to be part of our club, it seems there were only so few human women interested, and even then, they only wanted to entertain the males. So we... I mean Argrahbahmon came up with this scheme. At first it started off innocently, just girls who wouldn't be missed and we could give better lives to, but more and more Agrabahmon wanted better quality stock, and prettier women. It was quite a shock to discover we captured the Tamers, the ones who defeated the D-Reaper, and stopped the Parasimon invasion."

"So then you understand why you should let us go?" Alice demanded.

"Hmph... as I said, it's not up to me. My sister is the one calling all the shots. And I certainly doubt she would want to let you five go, especially that Renamon, she has taken a liking to her. You both should just accept your fate. If you do a good job and bring in more customers and money, you'll see being here isn't so bad then. Who knows, perhaps you'll get your freedom, when Agrabahmon gets bored of you."

"Bored? That sounds like she'd get rid of us rather than set us free." Alice finally getting a firm grip of Lilithmon's hand and forcing it from her thigh, before she then said. "Don't try and con us, I can tell you are lying! You're as much a part of this than you're letting on aren't you?"

"Hmph... you are astute as you are lovely Miss McCoy, I can see what Jeri finds so attractive about you." Lilithmon said in a soft tone, causing both girls' faces to turn red slightly.

"W... what?" Alice stammered out, blushing as she then stated. "This has nothing to do with this! Jeri and I are just friends, that's all!"

"Is that so?" The female Demon Lord asked, looking Alice, then Jeri.

"Jeri? Is that true? You two are just friends? Mhhmmph, you to aren't close, or intimate with one another?" Lilithmon asked.

Jeri's face reddened again, she tried to speak, but only a gurgle came from her throat, causing Lilithmon to smile, before she took advantage of Alice and Jeri's embarrassment, quickly snatching a hold of Alice's arm and quickly pulling the girl into her lap, with Jeri trying to reach out and grab her, but failing to do so.

Alice let out a surprised squeak and blushed as she landed in the digital woman's lap, which increased when Lilithmon moved forward, causing her breasts to press against the blonde's head.

"Comfortable?" Lilithmon asked, enjoying the combination of Alice's embarrassment and her trying to hide her arousal.

Moving her head away from Lilithmon's chest, her cheeks still flushed as Alice questioned. "What are you up to now?"

"Well since you claim that you two are only friends, I thought I might try my luck with you." Lilithmon replied, sending a shiver up Alice's spine as she felt Lilithmon's clawed fingers trace up and down her back.

Alice reacted with a shiver as she felt the touch of the woman, whose hands slid from under her arms and started touching the front of the young Tamer's body.

Lilithmon's hands traced the front of Alice's body with her nails lightly brushing against her clothes, but the Demon Lord kept her eyes fixed on Jeri as she groped Alice, while the blonde haired Tamer squirmed in Lilithmon's grasp, trying to hold back a moan when the woman's hand squeezed her soft left mound.

"You two have developed nicely as expected of girls in their youth." Lilithmon commented, ripping open Alice's top with ease, exposing the red bra underneath and causing Jeri at first to look away, but hearing the grunts and sudden moans from Alice caused her to turn back.

And as Lilithmon continued to tease Alice, Jeri found herself transfixed, watching the pair, neither were aware, a purple miasma had slowly started to fill up the room for a while now, starting to affect them and their bodies, which was shown as Alice's protests started to ease as the warmth started to build up within her when Lilithmon took hold of her breasts under her bra, touching them directly.

The blonde squirmed in the Digital Demon's lap, soft moans coming from her lips, while Jeri watched as Lilithmon continued having her fun.

Part of Jeri wanted to stop the woman, but there was another part of her that didn't, one that actually longed for either woman to touch her too, the brunette rubbing her thighs together, shifting her body on the couch. .

She watched as Lilithmon pulled up Alice's skirt, revealing the matching panties, Jeri had actually been with Alice when she picked out the undergarments, commenting on how sexy she looked in them when Alice modelled in them at the changing room in the store.

Now she watched as another person slid a hand into the front of the undergarments, touching Alice's sex directly, which caused the young McCoy to gasp from the actions of the succubus and arch back into Lilithmon, who rubbed Alice's pussy, touching her hardening clit, while her other hand roamed over Alice's chest and pinched her hardened left nipple.

Lilithmon stimulated the girl's clit and nipple at the same time, all the while keeping her gaze on Jeri, who couldn't hide her growing arousal, even as she mentally tried to get a hold of herself.

"I think she likes what she sees Miss. McCoy, for just friends..." Lilithmon whispered into Alice's ear, before she stuck her tongue in it, causing Alice to squeal out from the sensations her body was experiencing, before she looked over at Jeri with an expression of embarrassment, met with the same look, only to then let out a loud moan when she felt Lilithmon added another finger and slid them into Alice's love hole.

Try as she might, Alice soon started to rock back and forth in the woman's lap, the miasma locking its hold on the two Tamers.

She couldn't explain it, but her body felt more sensitive than usual, strong waves of pleasure washing over her.

And while Alice couldn't see it, she knew her panties were already soaked with her sexual fluids, indicated to Jeri's eyes, which now were fixed on her crotch, causing Lilithmon to part them open so she could get a better look.

But despite the growing embarrassment and shame Alice felt, she kept her legs parted for Jeri, her own legs closed tightly with a hand between them as she started to lose more control over herself and 'relieve' the tension she was feeling in her crotch.

Continuing to fill both her body and mind with pleasure, the blonde haired Tamer started panting and moaning louder, a hand going over her crotch, on top of Lilithmon's, while the other went to her untouched breast.

Alice rocked her hips, grinding into the purple clothed succubi's lap as the warmth kept building up, making her moan as an orgasm started to form.

And when that realization happened, some of her senses came back, not wanting to climax in front of Jeri, but Lilithmon seemed to sense this, slide her tongue into Alice's mouth, swirling and coiling around the young woman's own tongue.

Alice locked eyes with Jeri for just a moment as her orgasm then hit, her eyes fogging over from ecstasy as tears formed.

From her crotch a light squish could be heard as she came in her panties, which had now taken on a darker shade of red.

Alice's moans soon turned into a slight squeak as she collapsed into Lilithmon's chest, breathing hard, looking at Jeri with a far away stare, her mouth half-forming a smile.

Jeri, the whole time she had watched, had been rubbing her hand in between her legs in an agitated state.

After watching Alice being brought to orgasm, she couldn't speak.

"Oohhh, I didn't quite take you to be the squirting type, did you know this Jeri? Mhhmm what am I saying, of course you knew..." Lilithmon teased, removing her hand from Alice's panties, showing they were now covered in the blonde's nectar.

"I know you want to taste. Go right ahead." Lilithmon offered in an enticing tone, holding out her stained hand and using it to motion Jeri to join her.

At first, Jeri didn't move, but slowly she inched forward, crawling over to Alice and the succubus's outstretched hand.

Alice, still feeling the effects of her climax remained unable to speak and could only watch as Jeri opened her mouth slightly, taking in the fingers of Lilithmon, which she sucked and licked.

"How does it taste?" Lilithmon inquired with a smile, though the look on Jeri's face said more than enough.

"D... delicious..." Jeri stammered out, realizing what she said, causing her to look away in shame.

"Don't tell me that, tell her." Lilithmon demanded in a soft tone.

Finding herself unable to disobey her words, Jeri turned her head slowly to look at Alice, making direct eye contact.

"Go on, say it. She wants to hear you say it. Right my dear?" The Demon Lord asked, stroking Alice's hair, who merely nodded.

Jeri's breathing got heavier as she tried to speak, the words coming out in a squeak at first, but then she repeated them.

"You taste good..." Jeri said.

Looking Alice in the eyes and moving closer to her, Lilithmon smiled, watching as Jeri kissed Alice on the lips, the latter gladly accepting them as the two made out passionately, not caring about Lilithmon or their current situation, the miasma securely taking its hold on the two, who were now pressed close to one another, before Jeri broke from Alice's lips and kissed down the blonde's neck, to her breasts and began suckling on Alice's right nipple.

Alice stifled out a quiet moan from the pleasure Jeri was giving her, causing her to place her left hand around Jeri's head and pulled her closer to her chest, while Lilithmon, seeing the pair continuing to get lost in their lust, ran her hands down Jeri's back, pulling off her shirt and bra.

After having the girl topless, the Digital succubus, pushed Jeri, who fell back onto the couch, a little surprised, her legs parted, showing Lilithmon and Alice her damp crotch.

"Well would you look at that, you both practically belong here, being so perverted, getting excited watching your friend get pleasured, while also enjoy being watched. You two are such little sluts." Lilithmon commented as she smirked, before taking Alice's shoulders and pulling her forward to Jeri's crotch.

"Alice, Jeri wants you to show me just how close you two really are, don't you Jeri?" She asked, causing the brunette to nod her head meekly, spreading her legs wider, moving aside her panties to show Alice her pussy, already glistening from her juices flowing.

And, unable to resist, the blonde moved forward, crawling to Jeri's waiting crotch, where she grabbed the girl's soaked panties and slid them off, leaving Jeri naked.

Moving her head closer to Jeri's snatch, Alice could smell Jeri's strong aroma, before diving in, licking at her inner thighs at first, leading to Alice going to her slit, kissing and licking at the folds, which filled Jeri with tremendous amounts of pleasure.

Jeri tried to hold back a stifled scream, but couldn't, biting her lower lip as she felt Alice run her tongue up and down slowly over her friend's pussy lips, spreading them open to look at her flowing liquids and erect clit.

"Jeri, you're making a mess on the couch, I should clean this up for you." Alice quietly said, licking the clit, causing more moans to come forth from Jeri's lips, which increased as Alice then inserted a finger into Jeri's love hole, making Jeri quiver.

Slowly the blonde teased the brunette with her finger, continuing to flick her tongue over Jeri's clit at the same time, while Lilithmon relaxed, enjoying the little preview of what she expect from them.

She mentally praised herself for how little resistance the two had, oblivious to the fact that they had been infected from the miasma that still filled the room.

Alice had Jeri moaning louder now, in a high pitch, grabbing the other's hair and pulling the blonde's head away from her crotch, Jeri brought it towards her face for a kiss, wrapping her arms around her, which caused Jeri to moan out Alice's name, before kissing down the side of her neck, moving her hips to the young McCoy's finger inside her cunt and causing Alice to moan in pleasure.

Wrapping their legs around the other's waist, Alice pulled aside her panties so the two could lock in together, grinding against one another as they scissored, the heat of passion building up between them, while Lilithmon, continuing to watch with a smirk, hadn't quite expected such an outcome, but still it excited her further, causing the succubus to relieve herself of her clothing, letting it all digitize into purple coloured wisps, before she payed attention to her body, particularly her large breasts, which she started to play with and continued to satisfy her own lusts as she moved her right hand downward back to her crotch, rubbing herself faster; now feeling a little left out.

As Lilithmon continued to pleasure herself, Alice and Jeri had completely forgotten demon seductress, focusing on trying to bring one another to the burning orgasm that was bubbling forth.

Jeri was the first to climax, squirting a little against Alice's cunt, grinding hard into it; followed by the blonde's own orgasm.

Lilithmon thought she'd never hear anything more beautiful as the two girls moaning loudly in pleasure, each one arched backed glaring at the ceiling.

It took Jeri what little strength she had to keep the top half of her body upright, while Alice fell back onto the couch from cumming a second time.

"Mhhmmm, I've never seen something so... beautiful..." Lilithmon spoke softly, beckoning Jeri to come towards her as she reached down for Alice, motioning her to crawl into her lap.

Unable to resist Lilithmon, the two Tamers cuddled up together into the naked succubus' lap, each nestled against one of the digital woman's breasts, causing Lilithmon to smirk, before her smirk increased and she moaned as Alice started suckling on the black hard nipple, as did Jeri, making Lilithmon coo out in pleasure.

"Ahhh... ahhh... Now, now girls, be gentle with me..." Lilithmon moaned out.

"But I don't mind a bit of nibbling." She admitted.

"Actually, she likes it if you do bite and pull on her nipples." A voice came from the entrance to the office; making Lilithmon turn to see Agrabahmon standing with a smile upon her face, watching Lilithmon cradle the two young women in her lap, who remained sucking on her breasts.

"Ah, sister... how did it go with the redhead and her partner?" Lilithmon asked curiously.

"You tell me." The sultry succubus in green replied slyly, holding out a leash, which on the other end was Renamon, who was on all fours at sadistic devil woman's feet and revealing a blank look in the vixen's eyes.

"Oh, it looked like it went quite well for you too." Lilithmon chimed out, with a beaming smile, which Agrabahmon returned.

"She wasn't much of a challenge, though I expected more from the half of the great Sakuyamon." The middle sister snorted, giving Renamon a half-disgusted look, to which Renamon just remained in place, awaiting for her Mistress to command her.

"Now that Nonaka girl, she has fire in her. She may still be resistant, even after the 'fun' I had with her, but with her partner reduced to nothing more than my personal toy, I am confident she too will break." Agrabahmon laughed, before she told Lilithmon. "Hmm, though I was thinking of her hair colour and thought she would look much better and hotter as a blonde. In fact, they all might need to do with a new look and new personalities. We don't want them standing out."

"You've got a point there, sister. But changing personalities? Might that be going a tad too far? I kinda like these two the way they are." Lilithmon admitted in reply.

"Trust me, they could do with a little 'attitude adjustment', and perhaps certain commands to keep them in line." Agrabahmon replied as she continued to smirk.

"Hmmm, perhaps you are right." Lilithmon said, but then had to inquire. "Have you checked in on our little sister?"

"As a matter of fact, I planned on checking in on her next. She's only dealing with that one girl. Koizumi is her last name I believe." Agrabahmon answered, rubbing her chin, before saying. "But still, I think I should check in on her. Do you need me to call someone to escort these two to their room?"

"Oh no, no. I'm planning on playing with these two a little while longer." Lilithmon told her sister.

"Jeri only came once, while Alice experienced two orgasms. That doesn't seem very fair at all. Mmhhmmhhmm." She added, causing Agraabahmon to nod, but then say. "Well I'll leave you to it, just make sure that when you are finished with them, their minds will be erased, ready for proper re-education and they get back to their rooms afterward."

"Of course. But maybe I'll let these two spend the night with me. I think I've grown quite attached to these two." Lilithmon replied, squeezing the girls in a tighter embrace and giggling out.

"Play with them, but don't get fond of them. They are here for one reason and one reason only." Agrabahmon told Lilithmon as she turned.

"But you can always play with my pet if you get bored." She said, leading the brainwashed Renamon away and exiting the office, leaving Lilithmon alone to enjoy some more fun with the girls.

"Now, before Jeri's second orgasm, it's my turn..." Lilithmon said in a low seductive tone, looking at the two girls with a smile.


	7. In the Company of Strippers

-Just before Rika and Renamon's 'interview' with Agrahabahmon-

"This can't be the place." Takato said, staring at the abandoned building with Henry, Guilmon, and Terriermon.

Looking around, the place looked like it hadn't been used in years, windows broken; peeling paint and the front door was barely hanging on its hinges.

And there was no sign of the girls or any Digimon within the area.

"You think they might've gotten the address wrong too?" Henry asked, but then thought about it a little more.

"No, they were here, I can smell them." Guilmon then said, entering the entrance of the dilapidated building and causing Takato and the others to follow close behind.

Guilmon went to work letting his heightened sense of smell go to work scanning the place, while the others watched as the red dino Digimon moved about the room.

But then, Guilmon suddenly stopped, he let out a low growl as he eyes reverted to their feral state, to which Takato noticed and rushed over to his partner.

"What is it, boy? Found something?" Takato asked with concern is his voice.

Since arriving at the building Takato had started to feel uneasy, a sense of dread gnawing at the back of his mind, but he didn't let the others see it until now.

"They were here, but..." Guilmon growled out, smelling the place again in hopes he was wrong.

"But what?" Henry asked, concerned as well.

"Something happened here. There was a fight between Renamon and two powerful Digimon." Guilmon said, not looking at the others as he continued his search and proceeded to the back of the building.

"What!?" Takato and Henry shouted in union, quickly following Guilmon to backroom where they saw Guilmon, just standing in the empty room and looking at the back wall.

"What happened here?" Takato asked, coming up behind his partner. "Guilmon, where are they?"

Guilmon continued to look at the back wall and the area around it.

And when he finally did turn to face Takato and the others, he had a mixed look of anger and worry on his face.

"Guilmon, what is it?" Takato asked, having to know if his friends were ok.

"They're gone... They were taken back here, then... nothing." Guilmon said, lowering his head sadly.

"Gone!?" Henry shouted out, confused as to how their friends could just vanish.

"They couldn't have disappeared... unless..." Henry began to say as the answer came to him, but was said by Terriermon.

"An unauthorized portal to the Digital World." Terriermon said, walking to the empty space in the backroom, and went on to saying. "This isn't good, we better give Hypnos a call, pronto!"

"You're right, Terriermon. I'll call them now." Henry replied, pulling out his cell phone and called up, hoping Yamaki wasn't too busy to discuss the mysterious disappearance of Rika and the others.

While Henry was on the phone, Takato and Guilmon stood in place, still staring at the empty spot in the room, before the leader of the Digimon Tamers knelt down and touched the surface of the ground brushing, scooping up some of the dust and dirt on the ground, which he then let it slip through his fingers before balling a fist.

"Rika, where are you?" He whispered to himself.

-Back in the Digital World-

Within one of the backrooms at Succubi Sister's club, Naamahmamon was on a couch, half-naked and on her back, moaning and breathing hard with her legs spread, while looking down at the young woman known as Hiromi, who was at her crotch and currently eating her out.

The younger sister of the Digital Succubi couldn't believe how this situation came about.

Twenty minutes ago she had been speaking to Hiromi, trying to explain the situation she and her friends were in, making promises that she knew full well she wouldn't be able to keep to the young woman.

And out of the entire group, the one who seemed to be taking the news well was in fact Hiromi.

After Naamahmamon finished with her explanation she had expected the young woman to be full of fear and worry, however, Hiromi was just the opposite, for Hiromi completely accepted her situation better than what the succubus had expected, in fact one might say she actually welcomed it.

Apparently Hiromi had a perverted side that could easily match that of Lilithmon and Agrahabahmon, and proved it when after outright agreeing to work for the succubus; she moved in on Naamahmamon, much to her surprise.

The young woman was on top of her, sliding her tongue into Naamahmamon's mouth, which caught Naamahmamon by surprise and was taken aback by Hiromi's boldness, as well as the incredibly passionate kiss.

Hiromi's tongue slithered about in Naamahmamon's mouth as she cupped the succubus' left breast, causing her to gasp out. It was only a second later her breast was out being played with by Hiromi.

Naamahmamon reacted to the girl's touch, her nipple getting hard instantly as it was pinched and pulled, then Hiromi's lips touched it, pulling it into her mouth to be gently sucked out.

Naamahmamon started to moan, moving her arm around Hiromi's head, at first to push it away, but then to hold her closer as she felt her desires get the better of her, making her desire Hiromi to continue, which she did as she pulled out Naamahmamon's other breast, where Hiromi squeezed and moulded it in her hand, moving in slow circles, causing Naamahmamon to moan loudly in pleasure.

The Digital succubus, loving the feelings of pleasure Hiromi was giving her then parted her legs, rubbing her body against Hiromi's, who was grinding her body as well, before Hiromi moved a hand down to Naamahmamon's crotch, rubbing the warmth that built up down there and increased Naamahmamon's pleasure further.

As Hiromi slid down to the succubus' crotch, reaching for the zipper that separated Naamahmamon's lower outfit from the top, causing a small twinge of protest to surface in the back of her mind, which faded away when Hiromi slid the lower garments from Naamahmamon's body, exposing her naked lower half to Hiromi.

The scent coming from Naamahmamon's crotch had a sweet, yet bitter aroma, even the taste Hiromi thought when she moved in, kissing Naamahmamon's inner thighs at first, then to her lower lips directly, which caused Naamahmamon to move her lower hips into Hiromi's face, moaning out louder from the pleasure building up within her body.

She couldn't believe this was happening to her by this girl.

And it had only just started.

Hiromi then made use of her fingers, sticking them into the Demon Lord's pussy, moving with slow strokes while licking at her clit.

And after several minutes, Naamahmamon couldn't hold back much more as her orgasm started to build up, which Hiromi must have been able to sense, for she slid upwards towards Naamahmamon's face, never breaking eye-contact with her, while stimulating her pussy with her hands, causing the succubus to let out a loud cry as she then climaxed, wrapping her legs around Hiromi's waist as she gave in, letting her love juices release from her pussy.

Breathing hard after her climax, Naamahmamon just laid in place, looking at the young woman who brought her to climax and was actually smiling at the Demon Lord.

"Well, how was that? Did that fit to your liking?" Hiromi asked, curling up to Naamahmamon, who didn't or couldn't respond as she continued breathing hard, her face flushed, while thinking deeply.

While she had enjoyed the pleasure Hiromi had provided, she hated that she derived such pleasure like her sisters, making part of her sick and wishing she could stand up to them, to stop them from abducting innocent women and brainwashing them into becoming their performers and source of lust and power.

"I think she enjoyed it very much." Came a voice from the entrance to the room, making Hiromi and Naamahmamon look over to see Agrahabahamon, who was smirking at the couple, while by her feet was Renamon, who was still under the Demon Lord's influence, evident from the distant look that filled her eyes.

"I must say, you are the first girl I met who has taken to her situation rather... too well." Agrahabahamon commented.

"Well this does remind me of a game where a young girl kidnapped and forced to do perverted acts, but in the end, turns out to enjoy them. Only thing is I enjoyed doing these acts. My boyfriend sometimes has a hard time keeping up with me. I even scare him with my boldness." Hiromi said nervously.

"Maybe you are just wasting your time with him if he is so apprehensive, though it seems that my dear sister has taken a liking to you. I think you will fit perfectly here, along with your friends. I can't wait to see what you will do with our customers." Agrahabahamon said in reply.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to retire with my new 'pet'." Agrahabahamon then told her sister and Hiromi, stroking the kitsune's head, to which Hiromi took notice of the blank stare of Renamon and lightly shuddered, telling Renamon had been brainwashed.

"Naamahmamon, make sure you show Hiromi to her room, then we can train her, along with her friends." Agrahbahamon instructed, which worried Hiromi at what the Demon Lords had planned in terms of 'training'.

"No!" Naamahmamon suddenly said, only for what confidence she had to fade as her older sister glared at her, causing Naamahmamon to explain softly. "I mean... Hiromi has already accepted being here, there's no need to train her."

Agrahbahamon continued to stare at her sister, before sighing.

"Fine. I trust this one to you, sister." She said, making Naamahmamon smile.

"However, if she causes any trouble, you will be the one who suffers." Agrahbahamon then added, causing Naamahmamon to nod in reply.

"Of course." She said, glad Hiromi was spared and wouldn't wind up like Renamon or the others.

As the older sister left, leaving the two alone, Hiromi sat up, looking at the empty doorway where Agrahabahmon and Renamon just were.

"She scares me." Hiromi said out loud, not speaking to anyone in particular, but Naamahmamon answered.

"She scares me too." Naamahmamon whispered, slowly dressing herself, before saying. "I should show you to your room. There's a shower and a change of clothes for you. I'll let you see your friend's later after you freshen up."

"But in order to keep them safe, there are a few rules you must follow." The fiery orange haired Demon Lord told Hiromi as she got to her feet.

Curious, Hiromi asked. "Keep them safe? What do you mean?"

"You saw what Agrahbahamon did to Renamon? Well my sisters will use similar methods on your friends."Naamahmamon explained, worrying Hiromi, which Naamahmamon could see, making the Digital succubus quickly say. "Don't worry, they will be fine. While they will retain their free wills, their personalities will be changed and their memories will be erased, it's my sister's way to keep your friends in line and under their control without them realizing it."

"So they won't know who they are? I guess I understand." Hiromi replied, taking the information better than Naamahmamon expected, though she had to ask. "But what did you mean by rules and keeping them safe?"

"After my sisters are finished with your friends, Rika, Jeri and Alice will be given new identities and personalities as to avoid anybody recognizing them and to keep our club in business. You will be sharing a room with them, as well as several female Digimon my sisters have already captured and brainwashed. You will shower with them, sleep in the same room and bed as them and will perform with them. And to avoid getting yourself or them into any trouble, you are not allowed to say anything to your friends that may be implied that you are trying to remind them of who they really are or that they have been brainwashed." Naamahmamon explained, placing her right hand on Hiromi's shoulder as she said in a solemn tone. "I am truly sorry."

Hiromi and Naamahmamon remained quiet for a few moments, neither sure what to say to the other.

However, neither had a chance to speak, for a Volcamon then entered the room.

"Lady Naamahmamon, your sisters told me that you have filled this one in about what is expected of her. I have been assigned to take her to her quarters." The Volcamon said, earning a nod from Naamahmamon, who then looked at Hiromi and nodded in understanding, just before she approached Volcamon, who placed his hand on her back and escorted Hiromi away.

But as Hiromi began to leave, she looked back at Naamahmamon, who gave a small smile and waved, only for her to stop and her smile to to fade when Hiromi vanished from sight, where Naamahmamon then slumped back onto her couch and covered her face with her hands, ashamed of what her sisters were doing and how she was actually part of it.

-With Hiromi-

After making their way onto the first floor, Volcamon escorted the girl behind the stage, to a door, which had 'employees only' written on it within a golden frame.

"Here are your new quarters. I'm sure your roommates will help you feel more comfortable." Volcamon said, closing the door and headed off back to his job.

"Roommates?" Hiromi asked herself, before she felt something wrap around her, making her look to see an arm and a large snake holding her, making the brunette jump away in panic.

"Sorry about that." She heard a voice say, making Hiromi turn to see what had grabbed her before was a Mervamon.

"I didn't mean to scare you." The Mervamon then apologized, continuing to show her kindness as she introduced herself. "I am Mervamon, but everybody calls me Mira. What's your name?"

"Hiro..." Hiromi started to say, only to remember Naahamamon talking about Rika, Alice and Jeri getting new identities, making her think she may be given one too.

"Actually, I don't know who I am." She lied, which just caused Mira to smile and hug her, making Hiromi blush when her face was shoved into Mira's large breasts.

"That's ok, I'm sure Agrhabamon and Lilithmon will help you remember who you are. They are such wonderful women." Mira replied, a sign to Hiromi that Mervamon had been brainwashed if she willingly called the two Demon Lords a name such as wonderful.

"Yeah, they do seem like wonderful hosts. How long have you been here?" Hiromi asked the busty Digimon who smiled at the young woman and said in reply. "Only a few weeks, but I look forward to many years of service."

Hiromi shuddered that the thought of 'years', swallowing hard, before she nodded in agreement.

"Yes, same here." Hiromi then said, but had to ask. "So, is it just use here in this room together?"

"Well not just the two of us, we have two more roommates. They should be out of the shower soon. They both go on later tonight." Mira said, looking at her wrist as if a watch was there

As if on cue, two Digimon entered the room, a Beastmon and Mermaimon, but not like any type Hiromi had ever seen of their species line, to which the Beastmon had long, brown coloured hair, golden fur with dark brown spots upon her full and a very curvy and seductive body, while next to her was the Mermaimon, who stood, sporting actual legs and not the traditional lower half that her species were known to have.

And another thing that caught iromi by surprise was seeing the pair completely naked, but not showing any embarrassment or signs of insecurity about it.

Hiromi was at a loss for words as she stared at the two Digimon before her, who were just as surprised to see a human in their midsts.

"Ah! Look at this, Mai, we have ourselves a new roommate. And she's a human!" The Beastmon said, eyeing the young woman.

The Mermaimon agreed, looking over at Hiromi with a slight smile.

"Yes Ami, and quite a sexy one." Mermaimon commented, turning her attention to Mervamon and asking. "So Mira, are you going to introduce us to our new friend, or do we have to guess her name?"

"Actually Agrabhamon and Lilithmon found her with no name." Mira replied, walking up behind Hiromi, grasping her breasts as she told the brainwashed Digimon. "I'm sure they will help her find a new name, but check out her breasts, she's very busty for a human, much bigger than others."

"H... hey!" Hiromi stammered out, trying to shake out of Mira's grasp as she started groping and squeezing the black haired woman's mounds.

"Heh heh, hey Mira, they're almost as big as yours', and mine too." Mai said, squeezing and playing with her own breasts, bringing them closer to Hiromi's face as she asked. "What do you think?"

Hiromi tried to answer back, but could only blush and moan, much to delight of the group and to her own embarrassment.

"I think she agrees, but let's get a better look." Mira said, lifting up Hiromi's top, exposing her large breasts to Mai and Ami.

"Wow, they are pretty big, and look how dark and perky her nipples are. More so than yours', Mai."Ami commented, smiling as she then added. "I'm sure the clients will love you and love playing with those."

"Are they as sensitive as they look I wonder." Mira thought aloud, before she took hold of Hiromi's breasts in her hand and snake-hand. Pinching one and opening the snake's maw, letting its tongue run around the other, triggering louder moans from Hiromi as Mira found her weakness.

"A great response," Mai replied as she looked Hiromi in the eyes with lust.

"With sexy moans like that, you'll definitely be popular." She commented.

"And since we gone this far, let's see the rest of her." Ami suggested with a chuckle, kneeling before Hiromi, pulling down her skirt and panties, "Look at this, she's already soaked down there." The Beastmon said, inspecting Hiromi's pussy, which made Hiromi blush deeper, despite part of her liking it.

"C'mon, stop this." The young woman gasped out, struggling under the assault, but not so much as resisting.

"Heh heh you say that, but you are so wet down here, I don't think you want us to stop. Am I right?" Mai asked.

But before Hiromi could answer, she felt the invading talon of Ami entering her pussy, earning a loud gasp and a moan to then escape the girl's lips as the cat-type Digimon started to finger her.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" The Beastmon purred, teasing Hiromi further as she gave Hiromi's ear a little bite.

The dark-haired Tamer refused to answer, but the flushed look and heavy breathing told Ami all she needed to know, while Mai, who had walked over to one of the drawers in the shared bedroom then came back with a blue vibrator.

"Let's use this on her, it's one of the replacements we got." Mai said holding it up and turning the device on.

"Get her on the bed." Mai then commanded, earning a nod from both Beastmon and Mervamon.

'Replacement?' Hiromi thought as she saw the vibrator, which looked a little too large for her liking.

But before she could protest, Mira and Ami had her by her wrists and ankles, carrying her over to a nearby bed, where they laid her down, keeping a firm hold on Hiromi's arms and legs, before Ami presented a silk scarf, which she used to bind the young woman's wrists and spread apart her legs for Mira and Mai to see.

"She's even sexier. I didn't think that could be possible." Ami commented at seeing Hiromi tied up, enjoying the show as Mai teased Hiromi, starting at first, rubbing the vibrating sex toy against her belly and inner thighs, then pressing it against Hiromi's lower lips, sliding the length of the shaft against her bare pussy.

Such actions caused Hiromi to squirm under the assault from Mai, fighting back unsuccessful moans.

And after several minutes, Hiromi was unable to contain herself and let out a scream of pleasure and pain when Mai shoved the vibrator inside her, deep in her womb and vibrating violently inside, Hiromi desperately tried to fight back the waves of pleasure and building orgasm within her.

However, she soon she couldn't help herself and found her lower body moving against Mai's own movements.

"She's really enjoying this. She's quite the little slut after all." Mira said with a smile, leaning in taking Hiromi's left breast in her mouth and began to suck and lick it, while Ami took the right and did likewise, squeezing the mound of flesh in her paws.

From the erotic actions of the three Digimon, Hiromi was screaming out in pleasure and pain as Mira and Ami got a little rougher, biting and gnawing on her nipples.

And from the combination of moaning and screaming, Mai took this as a que to move harder with the vibrator, pistoning the blue device faster and harder into the young woman's wet pussy.

Biting down on her lower lip, Hiromi tried one last time to hold back, but it came in a strong wave, to which Mai got a bit of a surprise when Hiromi squirted hard as she screamed out and orgasmed.

And after her orgasm Hiromi laid the bed, taking in deep shallow breaths as waves of pleasure washed over her.

"I think we might have broken her." Mai said with a giggle.

"Oh nonsense." Mira replied, looking down at Hiromi.

"She's just needs a few minutes of rest that's all. We might have been a little rough, but I think she can handle it, am I right my dear?" She then asked Hiromi, who couldn't seem to reply.

"Yeah, not when we have these to try out." Ami, who had wandered over to the dresser then said, holding out several more toys, which included a long double-ender and two strap-ons.

"We have a few hours before we go on stage, so let's have some fun with her." Beastmon replied with a small giggle, to which Hiromi looked over and saw the toys in question in Ami's hand and a shudder of fear and anticipation came over her.

'Oh no... they really are going to break me in aren't they? I had wanted it to be Henry, but this...?' Hiromi thought, before turning away closing her eyes and let out a loud scream as the three Digimon began to ravage her widely.

-Abandoned building two weeks later-

The rain pelted down on Takato as he stood in place, staring at the taped up building where Rika and the others had disappeared.

After their disappearance, Hypnos agents had gone over the entire area with a fine tooth-combed and in the end came up with the same conclusion, they had been kidnapped.

But to where was the still unknown.

The Digital World was vast, and while several cities had been established, there were plenty of planes and levels yet to be fully explored.

Even now, new types of Digimon were being discovered each day with agents who were willing to travel between worlds to categorize and keep the peace between the two realms.

Since the disappearance of several members of the Tamers, Hypnos went on high alert, sending every available agent to the Digital World, even contacting the Digimon Sovereigns to help on the search, and so far the search turned up with zero evidence of the missing Tamers.

And while doing his best to assist, Yamaki had his hands full dealing with the world governments, and the parents of the girls, especially Rika's mother Rumiko, who was the most hysterical out of the group.

Twice she had to be hospitalized.

Of course Rika's disappearance wasn't just affecting her family; Takato hadn't had much sleep the past two weeks, even as far as not attending classes, despite protests from his mother and father.

But he didn't care if he missed two important exams; he had already decided to quit.

How could he focus on anything else when his friends were who knows where, especially Rika.

He couldn't go anywhere without seeing her face in a crowd, or expecting his phone to ring, it being her to tell him where she was and why his Goggleheaded butt hadn't came to rescue her.

And he would always remain silent, because no matter how many times he went over it in his mind, he couldn't come up with one.

"I see you're here too." Henry then said, waking Takato from his thoughts.

The young man held up an umbrella as he came next to his friend, shielding them both from the rain.

"Oh, hey..." Takato muttered out, noticing Henry was alone and made him ask. "Where's Terriermon?"

"Back home helping Suzie and Lopmon make dinner. Stuffed Pork Buns, ever since your mum gave her the recipe, Suzie makes them whenever she gets the chance. And Terriermon gets to eat as many as he can when the come fresh out the over. Maybe I should have brought him with me." Henry replied as he forced out a laugh, but could see Takato was still solemn.

"What about Guilmon?" He then asked.

"At Rika's place. Since Rika's mom's third breakdown, he's gone over to their home trying to help out when he can. So far he's only caused a few messes, and Seiko says she appreciates all he's been doing." Takato replied.

There was a long silence between the two as the rain continued to fall at a steady and heavy pace, while the two continued to look at the doorway to the building before them, waiting for someone who would never be stepping through.

"My dad told me that Yamaki finally approved you and Guilmon to go to the Digital World. Tomorrow is when you'll be heading out?" Henry broke the silence, finally turning to face Takato.

"Yeah... and Kazu too. We'll be meeting up with Ryo and Cyberdramon." Takato said in reply, earning a curious look from Henry, who then asked. "Ryo? Where has he been?"

"Not too sure. All Yamaki told me was that he had been on some mission for the Sovereigns. They will meet us over in the Digital World when we cross over." Takato replied, earning another nod from Henry, who then said as he placed his hand on Takato's back. "I see... I want to go with you guys, but someone needs to be there for Hiromi's mother, and I have faith that you will find them."

Takato let out a smile, faced Henry and told him. "Thanks Henry. And you can count on us finding them. I promise."


	8. First Act

-The Forbidden Fruit, two months later-

Tonight the club found itself packed with a full house, much to the delight of Agrahabahmon and Lilithmon.

While the sisters had spent a good deal of money and spreading the word about their newest acquisitions to the club, the news had spread of the apparent disappearance of some of the Tamers, exactly who was missing hadn't been spread.

Agents from Hypnos had twice in the past month searched the city, even the club once, but still the girls had remained elusive to the men in black; even when they were right under their noses.

Feeling that most of the heat had died down, and despite Naahamamon protests, the elder sisters went ahead with premiering the female Tamers.

And much to Agrahabahmon's displeasure, there hadn't been much resistance from any of the group since their 'interview', to which they had no reason to brainwash any of them into mindless sex objects.

But that's what Renamon was for.

The brainwashed kitsune had become an excellent pet; loyal, obedient and had such incredible stamina, to which the viral succubi took great pleasure in also parading that around Rika.

And while there were times the redhead felt the urge to talk back or strike at her, her willpower and control won over her rage; again displeasing Agrahabahmon.

So far the night had gone without a few hiccups, as to be expected.

The female Tamers were each presented one after the other to perform for the crowd of Digimon and humans that paid to see half-naked girls, flesh or digital.

First up had been Alice and Jeri performing together dressed as an angel and devil combination.

The two were a little timid at first, feeling the lewd and creepy eyes of the crowd upon them, Jeri fell once while dancing on the pole much to the amusement of the spectators; and cheers when she got to her feet unexpectedly flashing the crowd the with white string bikini bottom she had on.

Jeri and Alice felt a bit of relief under the embarrassment and shame they felt during the entire act, and nearly broke down once it was all over.

Hiromi came next, seeming to fully embrace her situation when she showed up on the stage in a fishnet catsuit with a black string bikini underneath.

Cat ears and knee-high boots completed her look as she strode down the walkway to the center pole, where the patrons crowded to the stage as they tried to get a closer look at the black-haired busty woman.

Digi-Dollars rained down upon Hiromi as she enticed the crowd with her large cleavage and ass, while backstage, Jeri couldn't watch, Alice looked on in awe and Rika felt disappointed in her friend, but then she felt the pitch of fear when she knew that she was next up.

Hiromi exited the stage with fistfuls of cash and the cheers and hoots of her new fans.

She didn't get far as her three friends stood there glaring at her with a mixed bag of emotions on their faces.

Hiromi at first felt the need to say something, but the glare from Rika told her to best say nothing.

But then the group were interrupted by Agrahabahmon, who appeared from the shadows behind Rika, placed her hands upon the young woman's shoulders and rubbed them.

"Excellent show Miss. Koizumi, I have to say you really seem to have a talent for this." The Succubus commented, sounding most impressed, before grabbing Rika's cheek, making her face the Demon Lord as she asked. "Don't you agree my sweet Rika?"

"Yeah, who knew she'd had such a talent for being a whore?" Rika muttered out, wincing in pain as she felt Agrahabahmon's nails sink into her skin.

"Now, now. That's no way to talk about your friends. Especially since you're next to show your talent as a 'whore'. And you are dress the part perfectly." Agrahabahmon said, indicating the ensemble Rika had on, which consisted of black and red lace lingerie with red nylon stockings and matching red pumps.

The outfit wasn't her choice, but rather Lilithmon's when she looked over the Tamers an hour before their debut.

"Ah, you're up next Miss. Nonaka." Agrahabahmon said, guiding the young woman to the stage, where she whispered. "Do your best, or else I take it out on Renamon."

Rika took a few steps forward before stopping as the music playing from the speakers and could only barely drown out the cheers and catcalls coming from the crowd.

Pride and fear prevented the redhead from moving and more, much to the displeasure of the crowd, but she broke from such feelings when the Nonaka heard Agrahabahmon taunt and command her to hurry and win the patron's favor, explaining to Rika that she had a wonderful punishment in store for her partner.

With a deep breath, the redhead strode forward with a face showing no emotion.

Taking the main pole in her hand, she started to move in time with the music playing; a slow and sensual tune picked out by Naamahmamon.

Out of the sisters, she turned out to be the most tame and friendlier than her older siblings; Rika could almost feel a bit of regret when she'd delete the red-orange haired Demon Lord and her two psycho sisters.

At the moment all Rika could do was bide her time and dance.

She didn't focus on any one in the crowd; in fact she didn't look at anybody, human or digital and just continued to move about the pole, swinging and climbing it, which the crowd ate up, clambering closer to the stage tossing more money at the feet of Rika, even calling out for her to look their direction.

And while Agrahabahmon was watching Rika's performance from backstage, Lilithmon, in her office, smiled and said as she hugged Naamahmamon. "Well she's doing quite well, and the rest of them weren't bad either. A packed house with horny men willing to toss their money at young innocent flesh. I think we can call this night a success!"

"And you said it was too early to premiere them. You are too much of a worry-wart my little sister." Lilithmon said, her tone almost mocking.

"I... I just think that perhaps we should have waited another week or two." Naamahmamon replied, moving a few steps away from her sister.

"There was talk of seeming some Hypnos agents snooping in town, and word is the rest of the Tamers are here in the Digital World looking for them." The red-orange haired succubi then told Lilithmon.

"Oh, psh! Just rumours, nothing more." Lilithmon said, waving off her sister's remark, before telling her. "I've heard the same thing, and honestly I doubt they would come check here, and if they did, well I don't think they would be here to search for their friends. Relax! Enjoy the night!"

Pouring two glass of champagne and offering one to Naamahmamon, Lilithmon smiled, proud of herself as she held up her glass and said. "To the Tamers!"

Reluctantly, Naamahmamon held up her glass to Lilithmon's, the sound of the two glasses chimed as both sisters took a drink; only Naamahmamon swallowed, while Lilithmon spat out her in a coughing fit, getting to her feet in a hacking rage.

"What the Hell!? What is that horny idiot doing?" Lilithmon roared out, pointing at the stage, causing Naamahmamon to look out the window and gasped at what she saw.

On stage was an Astamon, who, in a drunken stupor was trying to get a feel up Rika, to which the demonic Digimon had on hand on Rika's wrist, pulling her close to him.

"Come on toots, what do you say? Forget the rest of these losers and spend the rest of the night with me in the private room. I'll even ask for your friend to join us, the black-haired chick with big tits. I have a thing for redheads and busty girls. Don't worry, I'll be real gentle with the both of you broads." Astamon said, pulling Rika into his embrace.

"Stop that! I'm not some slut you can just use." Rika told the Astamon as she wormed in his grasp, before she froze up when she felt the hard bulge pressing against her body, but let a mental sigh when she realized it wasn't the bulge she was expecting.

This could be her chance...

"Actually..." Rika then said as her voice softened, just as she placed her hand upon Astamon's chest. "Maybe that isn't a bad idea after all."

Astamon smiled as he felt Rika's hand move lower down his body, rubbing the bulge in his coat.

"Whoa, oh! Hey watch it, that's not what you're supposed to be touching." Astamon spoke up as Rika reached into his coat.

"I know, but thanks for being dumb enough to carry it with you." Rika replied with a smirk as she pulled the trigger, before the loud sound of gunshot was heard, ringing out over the sound of the music and the crowd, while Astamon merely stood there in surprise as he looked at the young redhead with his Oro Salmón machine gun in her hands, and then at the smoking hole in his stomach.

Slowly his Data particles escaped from the wound and grew in size.

And with a final gasp, Astamon then fell back, into the shocked crowd and dissolving into nothing, while back on the stage Rika stood there with the gun in her hands, backing up slowly as the crowd erupted into chaos.

Breaking into a run, Rika made her way to backstage looking for her friends who were huddled together.

Shocked, Jeri questioned. "Rika, what have you done?"

"No time for that now, we need to make a break for it! Where's that green-haired bitch at?" Rika demanded as she looked around.

"She left after the crowd started getting into your act. She said she was going to check on Renamon..." Alice said, trailing off, causing Rika to grip the machine gun tightly in her hands, thinking hard, she couldn't leave Renamon, but at the moment there wasn't anything she could do to release her from Agrahabahmon's mind control.

The first priority was to escape and make contact with Hypnos and the others.

"We need to get going." Rika muttered out, taking her leave.

"But Rika, what about Rena...?" Hiromi asked, only to be cut off by Rika.

"I know! I know, but we can't do anything for her. We need to get out of her, come on let's go!" Rika replied, hating the forced choice she had made, but headed for the exit, with Jeri, Alice and Hiromi close behind.

Busting open the door with a swift kick, Rika made her way down the hallways of the back of the club.

They only got so far before they ran into trouble, where a Boltmon jumped out from an intersection.

Perhaps luck or maybe Rika meant to, but she made quick work of Digimon enforcer with a well-placed shot in the head, where he then went down dissolving into Data particles and cleared the way for the group.

"This way! I think this door leads outside to the back alley!" Rika shouted to the others as they ran for a metal door at the end of the hallway.

They were a few feet to freedom when an all too familiar form leapt down from the rooftops and landed in front of redhead.

Dressed in a purple silk and chain outfit, Renamon stood before her partner with a dead-eyed expression on her face.

"Renamon..." Rika said, raising the gun as worry consumed her. "Stay back, get out of the way."

Renamon didn't respond and instead took a step forward, causing Rika to aim the gun at the kitsune, but her aim became shaky.

"Stay back! I mean it! Renamon, please I know you're in there..." Rika pleaded, only to then find the barrel of the gun pressed up against the foxy Digimon's fur as she looked down at Rika with empty eyes.

And unable to harm her partner, Renamon easily swiped the gun from Rika's loose grip, just as the red haired Tamer felt her knees buckle under her, collapsing to the ground before her mind controlled partner.

However, Rika was broken from her confliction when she heard the yelps and screams of the other Tamers, causing her to turn around, Rika looked in horror to the sight of her four comrades suspended in the air.

Black tentacles that appeared from the shadows on the walls and were slowly squeezing the air and life out of them, just as another shadow appeared on the floor before Rika, resembling a black pool of oil, before a figure emerged; Agrahabahmon, only her lower half was a mass of tentacles and her eyes glowed an emerald green.

"I was waiting for you to make a mistake, and you didn't disappoint me my dear, Rika Nonaka. However it was a costly mistake, one that now you and your friends must pay the price for. It's time to take you and your friends to go meet two friends of mine for some 'adjustments' in those rebellious actions of yours'." Agrahabahmon said in an icy tone as several tentacles from her body rushed forward at Rika, consuming her and surrounding her in darkness.

-Within another section of the Digital World-

Takato sat back against a tall coconut tree with his sketchbook in hand, watching as Guilmon kept up with his morning routine of training, to which Guardromon was helping him with target practice, tossing up coconuts in the air, which Guilmon blasted to bits with his Pyro Sphere attack.

And just as Takato had just finished up a sketch of Guilmon releasing a fireball, he felt a pair of eyes on him.

"Wow that's pretty good." A soft voice belonging to Darcmon, an angelic Digimon resembling a golden masked valkyrie, who had teamed up with the Tamers after meeting Ryo in the Digital World then commented as she leaned in, looking over Takato's shoulder with her arms behind her back, smiled and then added. "Kazu said you had a talent for drawing."

"It's just something I've always liked doing." Takato replied.

"Can I see?" Darcmon asked curiously, but didn't let Takato give her an answer, for she reached for the sketchbook, snatching it from the Tamer's grasp and started flipping through the pages.

Looking at some of the drawings, mainly of Guilmon and sometimes a random landscape, she remembered from their travels together, but finally stopped on one drawing, admiring it.

It was a young woman with red hair sitting on a park bench laughing at something off panel.

"This one is really good, who is she?" Darcmon asked, showing the drawing to Takato, who looked at it and suddenly snatched the book from Darcmon's grasp.

"That's no one..." He lied, taking time to look at the drawing before slamming the book shut.

Seeing Takato suddenly snap at her, Darcmon realized that she might've hit a sore subject with the boy, but she didn't get a chance to respond, for the voice of Ryo suddenly caught both their attention.

"Hey! Takato, Darcmon! Glad you both are together!" Ryo shouted as he ran up to the two, showing that the Legendary Tamer had grown into a well toned young man, letting his hair grow out slightly, but kept his signature 'lone wolf' style and was dressed in black cargo pants and a leather jacket.

"What's up Ryo? Looks like you have something important to tell us." Darcmon said with her arms folded.

"Wait, where's Kazu at?" She then asked, looking over his shoulder to see no sign of the Tamer.

"Heh, you're lover boy is still asleep." Ryo replied, gaining a sly smirk as he teased. "What did you two do last night huh?"

Darcmon didn't respond right away.

Instead her cheeks flared up, while managing to stammer out a response. "N... nothing! We just had a talk, that's all!"

"And I'm sure you wished it was more." Ryo responded, laughing, making Darcmon's blush deepen

"I... I..."Darcmon tried to say, only to get interrupted.

"What did you want to tell us?" Takato asked Ryo, rising to his feet, to which Ryo could tell from his friend's look that he didn't feel like joking around.

"Beelzemon and BelleStarmon just got back from their contact in this region. It looks like this place is a bust too. It doesn't look like the girls were ever here." Ryo said in reply.

And though the Tamers had made new allies, Ryo could see the anger in Takato's eyes that they had yet to find Rika, Renamon or the others, causing Ryo to then take a deep breath as he continued, hating what he had to tell the Gogglehead.

"I also just got word from Yamaki... he's calling us back."

"What!?" Takato questioned and show his disapproval verbally. "Why? How can he call off the search like this? It's only been a couple months!"

"Wait, calm down Takato." Ryo said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's not like that. There's trouble in the Real World too. Looks like a group of Meramon are trying to get a foothold in the smuggling business between worlds. Yamaki said that they have been trying to contact several different human criminal organizations. The Tamers, or what's left of them are needed."

Takato removed Ryo's hand from his shoulder and shook his head in defiance.

"No." Takato uttered out.

"No?" Ryo repeated and had to ask. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"Just what I said Ryo. I mean no. I'm not going to abandon the search." Takato replied in a more strict tone.

Though Ryo understood where Takato was standing, being the kind to not turn his back on those close to him, Ryo then told Takato. "Listen, I said Yamaki isn't giving up the search, just more important priorities have came up."

"Nothing is more important than finding Rika and the others!" Takato shouted back.

"Takato... I think you're letting your feelings get in the way of seeing the bigger picture here." Ryo then said, causing Takato to question in a strangely cold tone. "And what do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean. The way you feel about Rika and the fact you haven't told her yet." Ryo replied.

"So what? Yeah, I have feelings for her! Is it so bad to want to find the person you love?" Takato asked, speaking from his heart.

"Besides, I made a promise to her mother that I'd find and bring Rika back safe, I'm not going to break that promise!" He added.

Ryo was at a loss for words.

He tried to think of something to say that would convince Takato otherwise, but knew he couldn't.

And with a change in his thoughts, Ryo then asked, "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to keep looking, without Yamaki's consent." Takato said in reply, turning around and walked right past Guilmon and Guardromon, causing the Digimon to stop their training and for Guilmon to follow his Tamer.


	9. Introducing the Master of Mind Control

-Meanwhile, in an Unknown Location-

The mechanical mastermind known as Datamon quickly rushed down the hallway of his laboratory, to the portal machine at the opposite end, already alive and crackling with energy.

And from the portal then emerged Agrahabahmon and Lilithmon; who stood in place, impatiently as Datamon skidded to a stop in and bow upon seeing them.

"Ladies, this is very unexpected! While we are most pleased to see you, we haven't finished augmenting your latest acquisitions." Datamon jittered out, knowing that while his genius was impressive, displeasing the Demon Lords would wind up with his deletion.

"Stow it trashcan, that's not why we are here!" Lilithmon snapped at him, making Datamon cower and flinch a little.

"Sister, calm yourself." Agrahabahmon said, placing a hand on her sibling's shoulder.

"Do forgive her, as you can see she isn't in the best of moods at the moment. And neither am I." She hissed out, going on as she said. "The reason why we are here is because we need you to work on some other acquisitions, A.S.A.P. They need direct attention."

"Ah, but of course! Of course! I take it some of your employees are being troublesome?" Datamon inquired.

"Troublesome?" Lilithmon yelled out, kicking Datamon in his chest and onto his back, following up her cruelty as she repeatedly stomped on him. "What do you call deleting a paying customer and trying to escape?"

Agrahabahmon let Lilithmon continue to vent her anger until Datamon's dome cracked, which was when she decided to stop her.

She pulled her sister back, giving her a calming hug before kneeling over the broken Digimon with a smile.

"If you would please..." The digital succubi said in a soft tone.

"Ah... y... yes of course... We will get everything prepared." Datamon replied as he pulled himself up, ignoring the damage that had been afflicted to him and asked. "And who are our subjects?"

"Humans, four of them to be precise." Agrahabahmon replied, piquing Datamon's interest.

"Humans?" Datamon repeated, rubbing the side of his dome, feeling the long ugly crack that had formed.

"Yes, but this time I would like something a little different to keep them in line. I understand you've been... experimenting with the human mind since our last meeting."

"Indeed I have! The human mind is truly fascinating. I've downloaded every bit of information on the human brain that I could find. I can say that I am starting to know more about the human mind than those humans do! They are just flesh computers after all, ready to be hacked." Datamon replied, earning dark smiles from the two Demon Lords.

"Excellent. That's just what I wanted to hear." Agrahabahmon said in a sinister tone.

"I'll have them brought to you within the hour." Agrahabahmon then said, about to leave when she added. "Oh but there is some special requests I'd like to add."

Datamon looked at Agrahabahmon with a puzzled look, before she leaned in and whispered to him and his digital brain lit up as he heard the requests.

"Oh... ho ho. My dear Agrahabahmon that is a reason why I like working for you and your sisters. You never make my work dull!" Datamon laughed out, getting to his feet and taking a few steps toward his lab.

"And Datamon, one more thing." Agrahabahmon spoke up, stopping the android Digimon in his tracks.

From behind him, his shadow expanded until it turned into an oily mass, before black tentacles emerged, coiling around his body, squeezing Datamon tightly.

"The process better go smoothly. These are some special pets and I don't want anything to happen to them. Don't disappoint me or my sisters." Agrahabahmon said as one tentacle around his dome squeezed tighter, making the crack on the side of Datamon's head increase in size.

"Y... yes... of course!" Datamon squeaked out nervously.

Agrahabahmon only smiled, watching as the tentacles relaxed their grip on the terrified Digimon, sinking back into the shadows beneath him, leaving Datamon on the ground until the succubi sisters disappeared back into the portal.

"Go smoothly she asks... I'm doomed!" Datamon said in a shaky voice, getting to his feet and scrambling back to his lab.

"Calm down, my friend." A voice said, just as Datamon entered the lab, making him look to his right to see a man in his twenties, who had black hair, glasses, had a black shirt under a lab coat and upon his face was a large creepy grin that even made Agrahabahmon flitch.

The human had his back turned to Datamon, focused on a computer monitor with a stainless steel table before him, where strapped upon the table with electrodes placed upon her temples, was a young BlackGatomon, who struggled against the straps, snarling and hissing at the human as Datamon approached.

"Calm? How can you be so calm?" Datamon questioned the human, who continued to smile, pushed his glasses up and replied in a confident tone. "It's because we are the true masterminds behind their success. We are the ones who find the slaves, break their wills and brainwash them to fit their suited purpose. Without the greatness that is Datamon and Tetch Greyson, those Demon Lords would have nothing."

"Let me go, you pervert!" A BlackGatomon suddenly yelled, while she thrashed around. "When I escape, I swear I will tear you up like a scratching post!"

"She is a bit feisty isn't she? Are you sure you want to use here and not one of the other subjects?" Datamon asked, looking over at the BlackGatomon.

"No no, she's perfect. She will do just fine." Tetch replied, licking his lips as he typed away at a keyboard. "I'm ready to start the procedure if you are."

"But of course, no time like the present." Datamon said, walking over to another computer terminal. "Let's begin!"

"Begin? Begin what? What are you two sickos going to do to me!?" BlackGatomon screamed out, struggling harder, but behind her angered face, the feline Digimon actually was worried.

"Oh you'll see..." Tetch said in reply, looking at her with a creepy glare.

"Just sit back and relax. Oh, this may hurt a bit at first." He then said, entering in a command into the terminal, which caused BlackGatomon to continue to protest until some stationary machine whirred to life, to which a robotic arm appeared above the BlackGatomon's head with a crystal attached to the end of what looked like a laser.

BlackGatomon could only watch as the red gem started to glow, while a beam emitted from the arm focused on it before there was a powerful discharge and a white light enveloped the young Digimon, causing her to suddenly scream out.

Ignoring the screams, from his computer terminal, Tetch just grinned, watching as BlackGatomon's body transformed, growing longer and more humanoid, where upon the computer monitor, a 3D wireframe of BlackGatomon's body was displayed, it changed as well, taking on the familiar form of the fallen angel Digimon and rival of Angewomon, LadyDevimon.

Tetch let out a cackle as the procedure was going along perfectly.

"Ah! So beautiful, though I think we should make a few changes, including adding a bit of colour. How about purple, I've always been fond of that colour, perhaps A deep velvet?" Tetch said, typing away at the keyboard, registering the data and making alterations to the LadyDevimon.

Now a LadyDevimon, the now Ultimate level Digimon continued to scream out in pain, though it soon started to subside as the light disappeared, causing her body to stop thrashing and for her chest to heave up and down, her energy mostly drained from her body, slowly she came too taking notice of the transformation.

"Wha... what have you done to me!?" She snapped, not only stunned to find herself a LadyDevimon in a purple ensemble, but shocked to see her chest had expanded, giving her a set of B-cup sized breasts.

However Tetch just smirked.

"No thank you?" Tetch asked, pretending to sound offended, before saying. "I thought you would be pleased to finally Digivolve."

"And to such a lovely form." He added, walking up to LadyDevimon and gave her left breast a quick rub, liking both the feel and seeing the Digimon's embarrassed face.

"Not like this and not by force you bastard!" LadyDevimon yelled, struggling some more.

"Hmph so ungrateful. But we are just getting started my dear." Tetch replied, taking his hand off of LadyDevimon's chest and going back to his terminal to finish his work, where the robotic arm with the crystal moved away from LadyDevimon, folding back up into the ceiling, just as another one appeared in its place, only this one had what almost looked like a phallic probe at the end of it.

"Now this I promise won't hurt you at all, in fact I think you might find this one more pleasurable." Tetch said with a chuckle, causing LadyDevimon to look away at the probe and glare at her captor.

"Of course it didn't need to be, but with your sick mind, you just had to." Thought Datamon as he looked over to his human comrade who was fixated on the LadyDevimon before him.

Activating the probe, it moved in on LadyDevimon, who glared at it baring her fangs, bracing herself for what was about to happen and found herself taken off guard as the end of the probe moved downward heading straight between her legs.

"What are you going to do with that? Keep that thing away from me!" She cried out, trying to move her lower body, but to no avail.

Tetch giggled, leaning in to watch as the probe forced its way into her pussy, causing LadyDevimon to gasp out loudly as she felt the metal shaft penetrate her, before LadyDevimon grit her teeth, holding back her moans as she felt it start to move, thrusting in and out, as well as vibrating inside her.

Tetch's grin seemed to get wider as he watched the fallen angel get violated, only one of his hands resting on the keyboard.

LadyDevimon's muffled cries soon became moans as the probe continued to slide in and out of her and soon found that she couldn't control her lower body.

Moving against her restraints and the metal shaft that soon became wet from her fluids, LadyDevimon moaned and began to move her hips in time with the device penetrating her, showing she was losing herself to her lust.

"This is going along nicely! Just nicely!" Tetch shouted out, his hand moving vigorously.

Datamon, who had been focused on his own work, looked over to Tetch and turned away in disgust.

"Bwah! Can't you do that later? Focus, it's time you entered in the commands!" Datamon scolded him.

"Ah! But of course." Tetch answered with a somewhat embarrassed look and then said. "I got a little carried away. Let's give her the proper makeover."

Upon his screen, a readout of LadyDevimon's physical parameters popped up, causing Tetch to start fiddling with the stats, changing values on screen, which resulted in the wireframe changing, with the bust on the model growing larger, along with its hips and ass.

And when Tetch completed the new values, he pressed enter and looked back over to LadyDevimon, who continued moaning and crying out.

She seemed to be lost in her own world, trying desperately to fight against the pleasure, but it was a losing battle.

Her lower body got hotter as the probe relentlessly thrust inside of her, to which the fallen angel felt her very Digi-Core being violated.

However, she then started to feel a different sensation coming from the probe, a slight tingling sensation, as if she was being lightly shocked, with the sensation continuing to build up inside her, making the LadyDevimon moan more, think less as her mind became hazy and she felt lightheaded.

"And now, time for the finish." Tetch said with a giggle as a message appeared on his monitor.

DOWNLOAD COMPLETE, INITIALIZE? Y/N

Tetched pressed the Y button, causing a bolt of ecstatic energy to shot up into LadyDevimon and caused her to scream out as she had a powerful and mind numbing orgasm, to which she came hard on the device, sending a feedback into the robotic arm with sparks coming out from it. And as LadyDevimon had her climax, only able to focus on the massive pleasurable rush, her body started to transform, taking on the physical features Tetch had entered into his computer.

And after the alterations were finished, the satisfied form of LadyDevimon rested her head back against the cold steel table, just as a blank stare appeared on upon her face.

"I think you might have broken her. I swear it would have been easier if you just zapped her like with the Crystal Matrix." Datamon said, checking LadyDevimon's vitals, also noticing the dazed look on her face and the little drool trailing down the side of her lip.

"Oh, and where would the fun be in that?" Tetch answered, "Besides she's fine, she's just drained that's all." He said getting to his feet walking over to another table. "Now comes the real test."

Upon the table rested what looked like a collar, fixed in the centre of it was a glowing blue gem that sparkled with electricity.

Datamon watched Tetch pick up the collar and walk over to LadyDevimon.

"There shouldn't be and complications. I ran through the program several times, as far as I can see there weren't any bugs in the system." Datamon answered as Tetch placed the collar upon LadyDevimon's neck.

"Let's hope. Deciding on a hardware system inside of software only seems to be pretty effective. Let's pray there isn't any corruption to her core systems like the others. Lilithmon and her twisted sister were not pleased with what happened to them." Tetch said, snapping the collar in place and causing the blue gem to glow brighter, before LadyDevimon's body suddenly jerked about as her head instantly snapped forward.

Her eyes once blood red now glowed a light shade of blue, much to Tetch's approval, which fell upon him with a small smile, before he pressed a button on the side of the table, which caused the straps restraining the fallen angel in purple to loosen.

And with LadyDevimon now released, she stepped down from the table and instead of running or fighting, LadyDevimon bowed.

"So what else do you have planned for me?" She asked, her voice almost a whisper, while she kept her head down, making Tetch grin at the sight of the feisty BlackGatomon now brainwashed into a shy and submissive type.

Placing his right hand under her chin, lifting her head up so he was staring into her eyes, he placed his left hand on her breasts, making LadyDevimon gasp quietly and blush, before Tetch told her. "Oh just some standard 'tests' I need to perform. A physical for one."

"Physical you say? Hmph I already know what that means..." Datamon murmured, loud enough for Tetch to hear, which caused Datamon to ask. "Shouldn't we test out the Personality Alteration program? We still need to see if it will have any effect on humans before Lady Lilithmon and Agrahabahmon arrive tomorrow."

"Patience my friend. We still have time to go over everything. Right now I need to take a little break. If you are so worried, then check over the program. I'll upload it to LadyDevimon when I'm finished with her." Tetch said in reply, before turning his attention back to the purple clad LadyDevimon.

"Now my dear, let's continue this back in my quarters. There are also some outfits I'd like you to try on and see which is the sexiest." Tetch said with a cackle, guiding her out the laboratory, causing LadyDevimon to blush and say in reply. "O... of course... Whatever you say..."

Datamon watched as the two left the room, silently cursing to himself as he typed away at the computer.

"That human...bah! If only he would think more with his brain instead of his lower organ. Hmm... if he wasn't as smart as I and my Tamer, I would consider writing a special personality alteration just for him." Datamon said out loud, thinking about the idea, which made him chuckle a little before he resumed focus back on the devices intended to brainwash and alter the thoughts, feelings and memories of Rika, Alice and Jeri.


	10. Pleasures and Reprogramming

"Don't you think we should have asked for more time from them? I still think at least one more test should have been conducted." Datamon said to Tetch as the pair stood before a table, looking at four large glass containers, each contained a dark green liquid within them.

"You are just being paranoid, my friend. Everything will be just fine. I looked over the Digital code, each specimen is working in perfect order. They truly are wondrous Digimon, I expected rewriting their code to be more complex, but it was simple to change the code here and there." Tetch replied.

"Still, I don't want there to be any trouble of any kind. Agrabamahmon is one Digimon I don't wish to get mad." Datamon said, before he added. "Or her crazy sister, Lilithmon."

"Datamon, you need to relax. As I said, you are just being paranoid." Tetch reassured him, by placing his hand on Datamon's dome-like head, only for their moment of bonding to be interrupted when a light upon the wall started flashing, indicating that the portal was active and that they were about to have guests.

Tetch and Datamon scrambled to get everything ready, Tetch quickly dressing in a biohazard suit, just as the three digital Succubi entered and behind them, were the Tamers, stripped down to just their underwear, with their hands bound in cuffs that were connected on a long metal chain, with Naamahamon on the other end guiding the four.

"All welcome Mistresses! You arrived just as we finished preparing!" Datamon exclaimed as he rushed over to the group, bowing before the succubi sisters in respect and fear.

"Is that so? Well let's just hope everything goes smoothly." Agrabamahmon commented in reply, looking down on Datamon and gaining a dark smirk as she told him. "It would be so awful if you disappointed us. I might feel slightly bad after deleting you."

"There won't be no need for such drastic actions." Tetch spoke up, coming up to the Digital woman dressed in green with his trademark grin as he then told her, Lilithmon and Naamahamon. "Everything will go according to plan. In fact I believe you'll want to stay and watch the process. I made it specially for you."

This peaked Agrabamhamon's interest as she knew of Tetch's debauchery; it was his best quality she always thought.

She gave him a warm seductive smile and a nod, then she looked over to her younger sister Naamahamon, indicating to turn over the girls.

"Hand them over sister." Agrabahamon ordered, causing Naamahamon to slowly nod in reply, but became a little hesitant at first, holding onto the chain tightly, which Agrabamhamon noticed and glowered at her sister's protest, her patience starting to wear thin.

"I said now." Agrabahamon's yelled, her tone darkening.

This time Naamahamon stepped forward, walking over to Tetch, who took the chain from the younger sister.

As the Tamers walked past Agrabahamon, she placed her hands on Hiromi who was trailing last, holding into her to stop, making the chain grow taunt.

"Hold on just one moment." The Demon Lord said, reaching down for Hiromi's cuffs, unlinking them from the chain.

"This one we have decided to leave unspoiled. She's more accepting of the situation than the others, and it seems my younger sister has grown very fond of her. You can have the others, but not her." She then added, while massaging Hiromi's shoulders, making her feel more uncomfortable at the situation she was stuck in.

"What? I knew it! You made some sort of deal with them didn't you?" Rika shouted, tugging on the chain, thinking Hiromi had betrayed her and her friends, causing Hiromi to say in pleading tone of defence. "No! It's not like that Rika, I swear!"

Rika only cursed at Hiromi, just before Tetch yanked on the chain, silencing Rika and pulling the girls towards him.

And as he attempted to pull them further into the lab, Rika, remaining as defiant as ever, provided a little too much for Tetch as she strugglde against him, while at the same time trying to lunge for Hiromi, but was held back by Alice, while Jeri and Hiromi reached out for one another locking hands.

While tension was filling the air between the Tamers, the Succubi sisters watched, Lilithmon merely sighing while Agrabamhamon seemed to enjoy the pity display, while Naamahamon at first wanted to go to Hiromi, but a sideways glance from her older sister told her stay still.

"Ugh! Damnit." Tetch groaned. "I need some help here!"

From another doorway, a Kokuwamon appeared, skittering over towards the hacker in the hazmat suit, taking the end of the chain from him and released a current through the chain that travelled to each of the girls, delivering a powerful shock, causing the bickering to cease as Hiromi instantly let go of Jeri when she felt the sudden jolt of energy.

Hiromi gasped, looking on with concern as her friends fell to their knees and was about to get back up to make sure her friends were alright.

However, she felt the sharp nails of Agrabamhamon dig into her shoulders, making her stop moving and felt her knees buckle.

"Don't even think about it." The Demon Lord whispered in the young woman's ear, sending a chill down Hiromi's spine.

"About time!" Tetch yelled out, scolding the Kokuwamon, who only raised a pincer to fend of the useless attacks from the hacker.

"Hurry up and get them to the containment units at once!" He then commanded, an order the Kokuwamon acknowledged with a bow, before it pulled on the chain, forcing the weakened Tamers to follow them across the lab to four large glass cylinders, behind him Tetch went up and unlocked the Tamers from the chain, before forcing one after the other into one of the cylinders with a harsh shove.

Rika tried to struggle a bit, taking a switch at Tetch, who only chuckled.

"Ah, you're the one who has been causing all the trouble I heard?" Tetch asked as he looked at Rika, admiring her.

"Not only pretty but quite feisty too. I have a very special personality all made up for you." He told her, confusing Rika and making her ask. "Personality?"

"I don't know what you are thinking on doing to me, but you are not going to mess with my head, you jerk!" She yelled in a defiant tone, determined to find a way out, save her friends and undo the brainwashing Agrabamhamon had used on Renamon.

"Heh, we'll see about that." Tetch replied with a smirk, just as the Kokuwamon behind Rika gave her a hard shove into the cylinder, with the door sealing shut behind her.

Trapped inside the capsule, Rika banged her fists against the glass door, with Tetch just standing there, grinning at Rika's futile efforts to escape.

But focusing on why Rika and her friends had been sent to him in the first place, he turned to the three sisters, offering them a spot to watch the process, before he went over to Datamon, who already had two of the canisters in hand, while Tetch grabbed a third, only to then look over at the final one on the table.

"Maybe later, my pet." He said, looking at the canister, where inside an orange tentacle squirmed around and then slammed against the side.

Turning back to Rika, Alice and Jeri, Tetch walked over to the cylinder containing Rika and walked straight up to her, with the container in hand.

He tapped a finger at the container looking at it with an unsettling grin, just before Tetch joined Datamon at a machine, who just finished placing the two containers he had been carrying on top where two more spots indicated the other containers were to be placed.

And after Tetch placed the final container to the other two, Datamon then pressed a button on a small console located on the machine, causing it to hum to life as the contents of the three containers slowly drained into the machine.

Inside the cylinders, Alice studied her prison, while Jeri sat down with her knees drawn to her chest, showing her fear, while Rika was still yelling and banging against the glass, demanding to be released.

However, all three girls stopped when from the top of each cylinder a hatch opened up, spewing out the dark green liquid before the girls in their containers.

Unsure what the ooze was, Rika, Jeri and Alice each tried to avoid the splatter, moving up against the glass, trying not to get any of it on them, but that wasn't the only thing was dumped along with the foul smelling liquid.

At first glance, an item dropped in, one that looked liked something of an orange football shaped egg, which then started to move and quiver before the Tamers, confusing and scaring them all a little as to what it could be.

And after a few seconds, orange tentacles started to uncoil, as if the thing was hatching, revealing a purple mass in the center that looked almost like a small eggplant with a large eye on the end, with each one fixated upon the surprised girls, while the tentacles wriggled around violently.

"What is this?" Rika questioned, looking at the strange creature, which continued to stare back at her. "This is a sick perverted joke isn't it?"

But not getting a reply from her captor, but from her friends, Rika heard Jeri scream out and turned her head where she saw in her friend trying to fend off a similar creature inside her own tube.

Like snakes, the tentacles coiled around Jeri's ankles and wrists, while the main body pulled itself against her back.

Jeri stifled out a scream, feeling the creature's warm, greasy body on her back and latching onto her.

The young woman did her best to try and reach for the small beast, but it held her arms at bay, keeping her in a restrained position and allowing it to continue its actions.

Rika could only watch for a moment as her friend cried and screamed as the tentacles moved along Jeri's body, seemingly starting to violate her, before Rika then felt something warm and wet coil around her left leg.

Being so focused on Jeri, she completely forgot that she herself was in the same position, causing the redhead to reach down for the orange tentacle on her leg, trying to pull it off of her, only for two appendages to wrap around her wrists and forearms, while another restrained her right leg.

Feeling the creature fighting for control over her body, Rika was pulled onto her back, with her legs forced apart in a very revealing position, causing Rika to then scream out in protest, until she found herself eyeing the main body of the creature as it slithered onto her, resting itself directly between her breasts, while its large eye stared at her.

"What are you looking at?" Rika asked, trying to intimidate the creature, only for Rika's face to pale when she noticed two things about it.

The first was it baring fangs, smiling at her with a grin that resembled that of Tetch's.

The second made Rika panic, for Rika finally realized where she had seen such a creature, a monster like that she thought she and her friends had destroyed when they were younger.

"Very interesting Tetch, if I didn't know any better. I'd say those things look and behave like Parasimon." Agrabahmaon commented, standing next to her sisters with Tetch and Datamon watching.

"Very perceptive Lady Agrabahamon." The hacker answered, before telling her with a tone of pride. "They are, or rather a variant that Datamon and I created. I used some of the code from the very worms you use to control others and spliced it with Parasimon's own digital code. It wasn't easy to find such data, but it was worth it. A work of art I must say."

"Parasimon? Those terrible little creatures, they give me the creeps! "Lilithmon commented, watching as the one housed in with Alice held her on her side, with the blonde haired Tamer's left leg raised before the Data altered Parasimon's leering eye.

Alice tried not to watch as the artificially crafted Digimon leered at her crotch, to which two tentacles slithered towards her underwear, touching and prodding at the fabric at first, before wrapping themselves around the under garment, causing Alice to yelp and squirm desperately as she tried to shake it off of her.

"No! Get away from there!" Alice cried out at the parasite, which just ignored her and held firm, touching her bare pussy with its tentacles, slowly rubbing them along her folds, before one entered Alice's womanhood, worming itself deeply inside and causing the blonde to gasp out at the sudden intrusion, as well as the part of her that found pleasure with it going inside of her.

Biting down on her lip, trying to hold back screams, Alice knew that giving into the digital parasite was exactly what Tetch and the Demon Lords wanted.

Even now glancing over at the group, she could see the smirks on their faces, excluding Datamon and Naahamon's, for Datamon had no interest in sex and was focused completely on science, while the youngest of the Demon Lords still felt bad for what the girls were going through and what was to become of them.

As the process continued, Tetch held a camera in his hand, filming the entire ordeal, knowing ladies such as Rika, Jeri and Alice were beyond even him to 'play' with and decided to record the events, for both research and more private affairs when he'd have time alone to himself.

And when he zoomed in over to Alice, she gave him a defiant stare, until she let out a moan when the tentacle inside started to move faster, rubbing itself against her g spot and the other tentacle pressed against her clit, increasing the pleasure forced upon her.

Alice tried to fight back against the pleasure that kept building up in her body, but soon she couldn't and moaned loudly, feeling the pleasure inside of her increasing and knowing it would only keep going.

In the next cylinder, Jeri was still on all fours as she grit her teeth, for she too was being in a similar situation like Alice, only the Parasimon with her had rested on her lower back and ass and had its eye on Jeri's exposed holes, currently filled with two of its orange tentacles.

It pumped them vigorously inside the young woman's ass and vagaina, making Jeri moan and cry out as her juices leaked out and formed a puddle under her legs, feeling pure pleasure for a brief moment, but then shook her head back and forth, trying her best not to enjoy the violation or fall under whatever power the creature held over her.

But she couldn't hold back.

The front of her body then collapsed to the ground, while her ass remained in the air, where the tentacle continued to push in and out of the hole, making Jeri quiver as the parasite started bringing her to an orgasm.

And it was only moments later that Jeri was the first to fall as she then screamed out loudly, squirting along the side of the glass, before passing out, much to the delight of the two Demon Lords and Tetch, who caught it on camera.

"Excellent! Did you see that?" Tetch asked, while pointing the camera at Jeri's rear-end and grinning.

"Truly works of art!" He then stated, sounding proud of what he had accomplished, before looking over at Alice and Rika, with the Parasimon getting to the blonde, while the Nonaka was still showing great resistance. "And then there were two."

"Why are you recording this again?" Lilithmon had to ask, looking at the man with some slight disgust.

He coughed before looking over at her and answering.

"Er-hmmm... This is just purely for my research, nothing more." Tetch responded, before continuing to film, this time Rika, making Lilithmon scoff and think as she noticed the bulge showing through the hacker's pants. 'Research. Yeah right...'

Inside Rika's cylinder, showing she was as defiant as ever, Rika had managed to keep the parasite at bay for sometime, not wanting some slimy thing inside of her.

For the last several minutes, she had been struggling to keep her legs closed, while the Parasimon hybrid tried to force them apart.

Rika proved very resilient against it, until the creature finally tired of the struggle, jabbing one of its tentacles straight at Rika's covered crotch, rubbing her pussy through the fabric of her panties.

The sudden assault caught her off guard, giving the parasite the opening it needed and slid a tentacle around Rika's underwear and inside the redhead's folds, making Rika gasp and moan, but kept a level head, even after two more tentacles came from the parasite, went for her underwear, tearing it from her lower body and pushed inside of her.

Hard and deep the tentacles went into her with rough strokes, causing Rika to tile her head back, while stifling out a scream by biting her tongue.

'Damnit! This thing...I don't want this. Not from something as vile as this.' Rika thought, gritting her teeth as she could feel the parasite continue to work its tentacles in and out of her, making Rika look down at the Parasimon with contempt.

However, at that moment a image of Takato flashed in her mind, causing her to gasp out in surprise.

She shook her head, trying her best not to think about it, but the image stayed with her.

And though it was just the thought of Takato merely smiling at her, Rika felt many emotions fill her mind and body.

'No, no! Not like this! I'm sorry Takato!' She mentally screamed followed by a moan when she felt the Hybrid Parasimon push her limits further as it moved one tentacle out of her pussy and into her ass.

The appendage slithered deeply up between her cheeks, making her moan loudly, but Rika shook her head, while a look of disdain appeared on her face.

'No! I... I won't give in...!' She thought, only to gasp when the hybrid Parasimon rubbed a tentacle around her clit, making Rika accidently cry out. "Takato!"

"Takato? Interesting." Agrabahamon mused to herself, knowing of the Tamer's leader and began to contemplate a way to use the brunette to make Rika cave in.

After her unexpected outburst Rika wished she had the strength to fight back against the Parasimon and cover her mouth, blushing red that she had called out Takato while being forced with such a twisted form of pleasure on her.

However, Rika broke from her conflicting thoughts when the door to her container opened up and Agrabahamon entering, looking down at the Tamer with a smile upon her face.

"So Takato was it? Is that who you think about whenever you pleasure yourself, my dear Rika?" The Demon Lord asked in a seductive tone, moving in on the red haired Tamer.

"T... that's none of your business! What are you doing in here?" Rika said in a weakened tone, fighting back moans.

"Just helping you relax." Agrabahamon purred, moving her face close to Rika's until they were inches apart.

"I don't need your help relaxing! Just get this thing off..." Rika tried saying, but was cut off when Agrabahamon grabbed the back of Rika's head and forced her lips against her own.

The kiss was unexpected and strong coming from the succubi digimon, her tongue coiling around Rika's, swirling about in her mouth, dominating the Nonaka.

Sensing that her kiss was helping in distracting Rika into giving in to the pleasure, Agrabahamon moved a hand down to the redhead's left breast, groping Rika's bra.

And when Agrabahamon pulled away from the young woman's face, she smiled warmly at her, giving Rika's nipple a slight pinch as she said. "Now doesn't that feel better? I bet Takato doesn't kiss you like that."

"S... shut up..." Rika gasped out, followed by a moan when Agrabahamon started playing with both of Rika's breasts and could only keep moaning as Agrabahamon moved behind Rika, playing with her breasts, before licking the side of young Nonaka's face.

"It's quite alright to just give up and embrace your fate. You're never going to see your dear Takato again. And even if you do, neither of you will recognize each other." Agrabahamon told Rika, worrying her, before the succubus added as she continued to have her fun. "He'll soon be nothing but a distant memory, at best."

Rika attempted to say something, wanting to know what they were planning to do to her, but the assault from the hybrid Parasimon and Agrabahamon were overwhelming, with the pleasure in her body building up fast.

And while Rika mentally protested, wanting to fight back, her body didn't follow suit, shown when her lower hips moved against the motions of the tentacles drilling both her holes roughly, while her upper body squirmed against Agrabahamon.

Rika panted and moaned, resting her head against the shoulder of the digital succubus who started nibbling on Rika's ear, only increasing the pleasure Rika was feeling.

And unable to fight back any longer, Rika let out a scream as she felt the orgasm wash over her, ashamed at herself for cumming and partily enjoying it, a few tears streamed down her cheek as she called out Takato in her mind, while behind her Agrabahamon let out a laugh, before letting Rika's weakened form slump into in her lap.

"That's a good girl, you finally came just like your friends. Now it's time to finish up the process." Agrabahamon said, much to Rika's confusing as she tried to understand what those words meant.

Rika didn't get much time to think about it, when the hybrid Parasimon moved towards her pussy, the main body trying to force itself inside her, which made Rika scream out in pain as the thick body stretched out her pussy to it's limit as it wormed itself inside heading for her womb.

Though the pain and slight pleasure she felt, the back or Rika's mind started to feel heavy; as if her very being was being pulled into a dark void.

In her weakened state the redhead pictured herself in an endless sea of thick oil.

Weakly she struggled to stay afloat, but soon her strength gave out.

Slipping below the sludge's surface where she saw vivid glances of her memories, all of which began to fade as she felt lightheaded and her eyes turned dull.

The last thing Rika saw was Takato before her.

He appeared to be calling her name, reaching out to grab her, causing Rika to respond by reaching out for him, but failed, leaving Rika's body in Agrabahamon's lap, blankly staring off in the distance like a lifeless doll.

Seeing Rika had lost her resistance, the Demon Lord slowly cradled Rika in her arms, admiring the far away look in Nonaka's eyes.

"Good girl." She said, smirking before she kissed Rika's forehead.

"You will be a wonderful addition to our club now, won't you, Rika, I mean Ruki?" Agrabahamon then said, followed by a laugh.

Carefully, Agrabahamon picked up the young woman in her arms, exiting the container, while Jeri and Alice's lifeless forms were removed from their own containers, now lying upon steel tables.

With care, Agrabahamon placed Rika on the empty take next to the other two, patting the Rika's head one last time, before pulling out a disk from her cleavage and handing it to Datamon.

"Here are the new personalities we want installed. Follow them according to my specifications, no alterations." Agrabahamon said eyeing him with a warm, yet murderous glare.

"And make sure that perverted partner doesn't touch them." She then added, not wanting the girls ruined before their return to the club.

"But of course! We will install them at once!" Datamon said in reply, taking the disk and hurrying over to a console.

With Datamon working, Lilithmon approached her sister, looking at the prone bodies of the Tamers.

"Well it looks like soon we will have some proper girls to control and exploit. But what about the other one?" Lilithmon asked, looking over at their younger sister, who was with Hiromi.

"Remember what she said? Any trouble she causes will be her responsibility." Agrabahamon replied.

"Still, I think we should have just gone and had her brainwashed too, just to be safe. And for fun." Lilithmon replied, folding her arms and pouting a little.

"That won't be necessary." Agrabahamon said in a louder tone to get the attention of Naamahamon and Hiromi, before Agrabahamon walked over to the two, who cowered a little, just before Hiromi hid behind Naamahamon.

"Hiromi has proven to been a good earner, and out dear sister is so fond of her." Agrabahamon commented, looking at the scared woman behind her sister, reaching out to try and touch her, catching her by surprise when Naamahmamon moved herself in between the two, her older sister lowering her arm merely smiling at the redheaded digital succubus, before Agrabahamon sunk her nails into her younger sister's neck.

"Naamahmamon!" Hiromi called out as she tried to break the fall of Naamahmamon, who feel back, holding her neck.

Hiromi watched in horror as the young Demon Lord started sweating and struggling to breathe, before looking at her neck to see wounds from where Agrabahamon attacked had spread, turning dark and swollen, as a black liquid oozed from the wounds.

"What did you do to her?" Hiromi yelled out at the sadistic Digimon.

"Don't worry, the poison I gave her was only at half strength. Usually that would still delete most Digimon, but she is my sister and more resilient, so lucky for her she will be fine." Agrabahamon replied.

"That was just a little reminder as to what will happen if you try anything. Are we clear, my dear Miss. Koizumi?" Agrabahamon then asked, looking at Hiromi with a sharp smile, sending a chill of fear down her spine.

"Understood." Hiromi replied, before the young woman looked down at Naamahamon, whose head was resting in her lap, causing Hiromi to focus her attention on the more light hearted succubi, stroking Naamahmamon's forehead, feeling her skin was cold to the touch.

"Good, now once she recovers we'll be heading back. And after your friends have been 'reborn', take them to the staff's quarters and do whatever you can to make them feel more 'comfortable'." Agrabahamon said with a light chuckle, causing Hiromi to remain quiet and nod in reply, before she turned and faced her friends, where all she could do was watch Datamon placed electrodes on Rika, Alice and Jeri temples, returned to his terminal and began typing, sending the programming into the girls, causing the three to twitch around a little on the slabs as their minds were altered further and the three would be under the complete control of the Demon Lords.


	11. Tension

-At the Northern Quadrant, Hypnos Base-

"Kazu!" Yamaki shouted out at the young adult through the boy's D-Power, which had been modified by Hypnos to include many new features, involving a communications system.

"Can you repeat that to me again? This time without the broken sentences, and while looking directly at me?" Yamaki then asked.

"A... ah, yes sir...!" Kazu said, with a shaky voice, trying to hold the device in his hands without dropping it.

"I said that the source we found lead to squat. Just another dead end in this sector as well." He then told Yamaki with a sigh.

"Damn... this truly does take to the meaning of 'a needle in a haystack'." Yamaki sighed, but remained focused and instructed. "Ok, well as soon as the rest of your team his finished their search, pull out and head back. I'm putting you on another assignment.

Kazu again seemed to be not focusing, looking down and not at the view screen, but as soon as he heard 'another assignment', Kazu snapped straight into focus.

"Another assignment? But why, don't you think this is more important than anything else!?" Kazu shouted.

"You don't think I know that?" Yamaki shot back, then lowering his voice as regret filled his next sentence. "I have no choice. I have only so much authority before the final call from the higher ups came bearing down. Rika, Jeri, Alice, and even Ms Koizumi; despite all they have down for both worlds, even they boil down to cost. Other matters they deem more important have came up. I'm sorry Kazu." Yamaki said, before breaking the communication and leaving Kazu silent.

Kazu sat in place for a minute, letting Yamaki's words sink in and the fact his friends, who were seen as heroes could be written off.

Thinking about his friend and leader, Takato, Kazu knew that the brunette was under the most stress, going into restricted areas of the Digital World with Guilmon, just for a glimmer of hope to know Rika and the other girls were still around.

However, Kazu's inner thoughts were cut off from an outside distraction.

"Gwwwaaahh! Hey, Honey-Bee! Watch the teeth." Kazu said with a slight hiss of pain, which caused Darcmon, who was positioned between Kazu's legs to then look up and apologize.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." She replied in an apologetic tone, while holding the Tamer's erect penis.

"I keep forgetting, but you said it should be like sucking on those candy treats you told me about, the ones with the chocolate core." Darcmon then said, which caused Kazu to sigh and smile, accepting her apology, knowing she was just trying to make him feel good after another failure of a day.

"Yeah, just try not to bite it. Ok?" Kazu said with a small smile, placing his hands on Darcmon's shoulders.

"But I can't help it. Those 'lollipops' were so good, I can't help but get at them." She chirped out as she was directed to rise up a little, seeing what her lover wanted.

"Oh you want me to do this instead?" Darcmon asked; her tone and expression turning sly as she undid the clasp of her breastplate, tossed the armour piece aside and wrapped her DD sized breasts around Kazu's member, giving him a tit-fuck.

"Y... yeah, I think you've done enough with your mouth, I mean thank goodness Yamaki didn't catch on..." Kazu groaned out, looking down at Darcmon as she continued to move her breasts around Kazu's manhood, while letting out her tongue and letting it run across the head of her lover's penis.

"Do you think he would boot us both out?" She asked, continuing to move up and down with Kazu's hot member between her tits.

She started to pant out as much as he was, both of them locking eyes with one another.

"Of course, you don't get human politics. Just because the masses might like an idea, doesn't mean the government does. I think Yamaki might not care, but it's the people he answers too, and I'm worried about that." Kazu told Darcmon, while his breathing turned heavy.

"You're right, but I still don't get it. I only originally joined Hypnos because of Ryo and Cyberdramon, however, you kept me here." She replied, leaning down, flicking out her tongue up Kazu's length, which caused Kazu to groan and tilt his head back from the pleasure.

He had taught Darcmon well in her sexual acts.

And with some improvements, she used her mouth and tongue to help bring him closer to an orgasm.

Pressing onto her shoulders, he began to buck his hips upwards into Darcmon's mouth, causing her to suck harder, knowing what was coming next.

Kazu felt himself ready to burst into the warrior angel's mouth when he felt they weren't alone, causing him to quickly look over to the entrance of his quarters to find an armoured Digimon watching him and Darcmon.

HiAndromon, the Mega Level of Guardromon, and Kazu's partner stared down at the shocked face of his Tamer, with a returned gaze of indifference.

"Aaahhh! HiAndromon, what the Hell! You scared me! I told you about knocking and privacy!" Kazu cried out, before he had to ask. "How long have you been there?"

"I only arrived moments ago while you and Darcmon were in the middle of mating." The complete Cyborg Type Digimon replied, leaving Kazu speechless, unsure how to reply.

All he could do was stare at his Digimon, remembering how Guardromon had become a Mega Digimon.

-Five months ago-

Henry had decided to work alongside his father and the rest of the Monster Makers; with Henry leading a project, one to create a program that would allow Digimon to upgrade and reach their highest Level of strength, to which Andromon agreed to assist in the program, wanting to become stronger so he could protect his friends and Kazu, the same way Guilmon could as Gallantmon.

Placing his trust in Henry and the other programmers, Andromon was infused with Chrome Digizoit, while Kazu's D-Power not only gave him a great boost of power, but kept him in the new form, causing Andromon to Digivolve to his Mega form, HiAndromon, the first in his kind.

"Well that's the point of privacy! Now what do you want?" Kazu then shouted out with a raised voice, angry at being caught in his current 'position'.

"I apologize again, but I just received a priority message from Beelzemon and BelleStarmon, and thought you wanted to hear it as soon as possible." HiAndromon said, watching as Kazu and Darcmon then got dressed, showing their interest to hear from Beelzemon and his female counterpart.

"Well what is it!?" Darcmon questioned, her face red from embarrassment due to her outburst and of the current situation.

"They believe they have finally found something." HiAndromon told the pair, piquing their interest and Kazu, more so than Darcmon, was taken back by his words, making him stand up and look at his partner with surprise.

Making sure h heard right, Kazu asked. "What did you say?"

"Yes Kazu, I think we might have finally found them." HiAndromon replied, showing joy in his emotions and his face.

With HiAndromon's words confirmed, Kazu was stunned, looking at his partner before finally letting out a whoop of joy, unable to contain his happiness as he danced over to HiAndromon, accidently knocking Darcmon over while celebrating the good news.

But Kazu then stopped and asking an important question.

"Hey buddy, about all this..." Kazu said in a shaken voice, only to be stopped from a hand from his partner, who nodded, showing his understanding.

"Do not worry, my friend, I would never stand in the path of true love. It's one of the things I uphold, you know that." The android Digimon replied with a reassuring smile, which Kazu returned.

"Besides, I've known that you and Darcmon have been mating for a long time now. Back when I saw how you two looked at one another, and of course I detected your levels of pheromones increased whenever you two were close or had reproduced." HiAndromon added, finishing off. "And it wasn't hard for me to detect the noises of your mating when you two would go on night patrols. You forget ever since my upgrade, my senses are much finer and far more accurate."

"Yeah! Thanks for the info!" Kazu replied, before softening his tone and asking. "Really Thanks, for all the news. So where are Beelzemon and BelleStarmon now?"

"They are in Sector D-318. From what they gathered from the source, our comrades are held captive in a castle that is home to a rather nasty Myotismon. Intel says that this Myotismon has developed a taste for human blood, and those he drains become his vampire servants." HiAndromon answered.

"What!? A Myotismon that's gone all Dracula!?" Kazu questioned in shock, gritting his teeth, thinking about what the condition his friends could be in.

"Get back to Beelzemon, let him know we will be meeting up with them shortly. We are going in hard and not giving that bloodsucker a chance to react!" Kazu said with determination.

"I figured you would say that." HiAndromon replied, before informing his Tamer. "He and BelleStarmon have already been over the place and have given me information on both the castle and its resident, which has allowed me to calculate a strategy for infiltration and assured victory."

"Perfect then! Let's head out and met up with them! I know Rika and the others are expecting us to rescue them!" Kazu said, going to his storage locker and arming himself for combat.

As he looked through a deck of Digimon Cards, deciding on which ones to bring with him, Kazu thought about one question he wished he knew the answer to.

'Chumley, where are you and Guilmon when we need you guys? Finally some good news and you aren't here.'

-Meanwhile-

In another section of the Digital World, within Omega City, in what looked like any other run down data-storage warehouse, housed a secret underground fight club, where inside Digimon would battle to deletion, while spectators watched and gambled to see who would emerge as the victor.

At the moment the crowd were on their feet, cheering on one fighter who managed to be surviving, and onto breaking the record for 'Survival Fight Night'.

Created for Digimon who wanted to make a name for themselves, or were just feeling lucky, this night always drew in both the biggest crowd and the biggest payments.

At the moment the fighter in question, one crimson dinosaur-like Digimon with the all too familiar black markings on his face, arms and legs, as well as the Digital Hazard upon his chest stood up against the cage wall of the square ring while facing off against two powerful Digimon, and long-running champions; A Volcamon and Meteormon.

But despite his lower Level, Guilmon showed he was no pushover as his eyes turned into thin slits, showing he was in his feral state as he faced off against his opponents, oblivious to the background noise; which included the crowd cheering on, just taking down a BlackGaomon with no mercy and just two Digimon away from breaking the record, while in the stage above, a band was playing.

The band, Dark Hand of the Demon Lords, one into heavy and death metal were composed of a Fugamon as the singer, two Goblimon playing base and second guitar with a Wendigomon on drums.

But that wasn't the strangest member, for front and centre was Takato on his guitar, playing lead. He wasn't actually part of the band, something more of bad luck or good timing, for the former lead for the band, a BomberNamimon, let his temper get to him and made him pick a fight with the wrong Digimon, leading to his permanent resignation from the group just two songs into their set.

If Takato hadn't just gotten off his job earlier, he wouldn't even have offered to play.

The guitar he was playing once belonged to his father, a special instrument that showed just how much he loved Takato's mother.

Takehiro had a chance to make it big with his old band mates from college, but he made a choice; his girlfriend and soon-to-be wife and mother of his child, Yoshie, and a fondness for baking.

But that didn't stop Takato's father from playing from time to time, showing his son who turned out to have quite a talent for music.

And several years during an earthquake, the Matsuki Bakery received damage, with the guitar a victim as well.

It remained in storage until Takato happened upon it when cleaning, to which he spent a fair amount of time restoring the instrument by himself, also making some modifications to the body.

Already the piece had a distinct look to it, but after his changes to it, someone noticed what it resembled.

Even now the young man thought back to the day when he just finished painting it, Rika and Renamon happened to come over that day to buy bread, as well as see him and Guilmon.

Takato had been in the back of the bakery finishing up the first coat when Rika surprised him by sneaking up from behind.

"Hey Gogglehead, what are you doing?" She yelled followed by a snicker.

Takato to almost drop the guitar and had a heart attack, but he held firmly onto the cherished item, clutching it with dear life. That's when he remembered what he had been doing before being spooked, yelling out looking at his shirt and guitar.

"Gwah! Man look at this! Thanks Rika." He said with a loud sigh, looking over the smeared paint.

"Oh, sorry." She said, sounding like she actually regretted her actions, but had to ask. "But why do you keep wearing that?"

"That isn't exactly a new shirt you have on." The redhead then pointed out, noticing the stains of old paint, grease and dirt.

"Yeah, well you are lucky. This is my 'Do all shirt'. My dad said every man should have something they don't mind getting dirty when there's a job to be done." He said with a proud smile as she placed the guitar on the ground.

Rika, still feeling a bit guilty looked down at the instrument seeing the cause of her actions, and to her amazement, the fruits of Takato's labours.

"Wow I'm really impressed. You did one heck of a job on that. Kenta had told me you've been working on some side project. Good job on it." She said, being honest as she crossed her arms and actually smiled.

"Thanks Rika. Even if I couldn't repair it, there was just no way I could throw this thing out." Takato replied, looking over at the very symbol of his father's love.

"Kenta said it means a lot to you, but you never told him why. He only mentioned how you got that embarrassed look upon your face. Like the one you're making now, only not so red in the cheeks." She then teased, while Renamon remained by Rika's side, not interfering, though part of her wanted Rika to stop teasing Takato.

"Uhhhh, um, it's a secret! Family secret!" Takato answered with a flushed face, looking directly at his redheaded friend.

"Guilmon's head." Rika answered after a long awkward silence.

"Huh?" Takato said dumbfounded.

"I said it looks a lot like Guilmon's head." Rika replied, indicating at guitar with a downward gaze, making Takato look over at the guitar, noticing just what Rika meant.

He had to completely rework the body, going almost from scratch, replacing the wood.

Looking now at the almost finished piece, he finally noticed how the flare on the side resembled Guilmon's distinct ears and overall how the shape looked like the outline of Guilmon's head.

"Hey, you're right. I never noticed until now." Takato said with a chuckle, scratching the back of his head, a little embarrassed that he failed to notice such a design in his work.

"That seems to be all that ever is on your mind, Dino-boy. Well that or Jeri. Wonders if you ever think about anything else, or anyone." She said, the last part of her comment a soft tone.

"Huh what do you mean by that?" Takato asked, which caused Rika to shake her head.

"It's nothing. Just forget it." Rika told Takato, waving it off.

But now as he continued to play, Takato had a feeling what Rika finally meant as he stood there, playing the familiar tune of the piece the band played, while thinking about the Nonaka, which distracted him and he ended up missing a chord when his mind wandered.

Thankfully the crowd didn't seem to notice, for they were up on their feet cheering on the fighters, to which Guilmon had just defeated his two opponents, impressing the crowd with a technique he had been working on, the Quake-a-lator.

After gaining enough room and speed, Guilmon launched himself, claws forward, span around and drilled right through both opponents, causing both to collapse and their Data to slowly break from their fallen bodies.

While Guilmon felt some guilt for what he did, he knew that he had to be tough in order to get respect and answers, causing him to then absorb the loose particles of Data hanging in the air, making the crowd go wild around him.

His eyes were closed as he slowly opened them, looking about, while up above, the band had started to wrap up the song, just as the voice of the announcer, a MetalEtemon, came on.

"Oh My! I can't believe what I saw, not only has this mysterious challenger managed to break the current record, but he just destroyed two, two reigning champions! You must be blown away folks like I was, but I just got word someone isn't impressed. Nope my fellow patrons, someone isn't happy at all, and in fact just issued a challenge to, I'm sure our very worn out champion. It's the previous record holder who just so happens to be in the audience, that's right! It's MadLeomon!"

Guilmon's ears perked up at the mention of the Digimon that shared a similar name with the long deleted Digimon he admired.

From the chain-locked gate of the arena Guilmon watched as Leomon entered, only to twist and distort into a darker version delivering charged punch that released a flaming head of a lion.

"Beast Blaster!"

Guilmon dodged the attack only a few mere seconds before the flaming lion's head made contact where his head had just been, before the nightmarish version of Leomon stood a few meters away from Guilmon, looking at him as if Guilmon was beneath him or not even worth being in the same ring.

"Hmph, this is the so called Digimon who broke my record? This has to be some sort of joke!" MadLeomon said, giving Guilmon a sideways glance.

"Volcamon and Meteormon were hardly a challenge. But to think that they would be defeated by such a pathetic Digimon as this! Hmph. I think I'll just delete you now and be done with it." Said the corrupt Digimon then added, holding his fist, which started to burn.

"Hold on there a moment MadLeomon." Another Digimon called out as it entered the ring, a ShadowWereGarurumon.

"Oh my! Is that? Yes, It's another champion of the ring, ShadowWereGarurumon! Does he want a piece of the record breaker as well?" Echoed out the voice of the announcer over the speakers.

"Let's not be so hasty. True Volcamon and Meteormon were pushovers, to us, but I was quite impressed with this Digimon's performance. He has a very animalistic personality when he's in the ring. And I'd like a piece of him as well. I'd hate to see you have all the fun MadLeomon." ShadowWereGarurumon told MadLeomon, looking over at Guilmon who started to rise to his feet.

"You there, how about it? Do you think you can take both of us?" He offered.

"What? No, let me have him to myself!" MadLeomon bellowed, trying to lunge at Guilmon, only to be stopped by the dark wolf Digimon.

"Hold on there, pal. I know what I'm doing." ShadowWereGarurumon said in a low whisper. "This is a chance to make some extra coin, and I'm sure Mistress Agrabhamon and Mistress Lilithmon would want to see this match."

"Grrrr... you just wish to win favour with Agrabahamon so you can get out of your pants and on top of that fox of hers'!" MadLeomon growled out, looking at Guilmon before calming down.

"If you insist. Fine!" MadLeomon answered, shoving away ShadowWereGarurumon, angered that he didn't get to tear into Guilmon.

"You dodged my claws this time, but next time, I'll take pleasure in wiping the floor with you and absorbing your Data!" MadLeomon growled at Guilmon, exiting the cage, while ShadowWereGarurumon looked at the corrupt Digimon, shaking his head, before facing Guilmon.

"You have to excuse MadLeomon, my friend is somewhat impulsive and can't resist a challenge, just like me. And seeing your strength, I think you can handle the both of us, but it doesn't mean you will win. I just want to put on a good show." He told Guilmon, before exiting himself, only to stop at the gate, for he had one final thought he wanted to share with Guilmon.

"Don't think you will win either, I just wanted you to think you might have a glimmer of hope. But you won't." ShadowWereGarurumon commented in a tone of arrogance, leaving Guilmon alone in the ring, who then collapsed back to the ground.

"Guilmon!" Takato called out from the opposite side of the ring, clinging to the fence.

"Hey bro, are you ok?" He asked.

Guilmon took in deep breaths, before giving Takato his version of a 'thumbs up'.

"I'm fine, Takato. I just didn't expect such a cheap shot." Guilmon replied, getting back on his feet.

Takato only nodded, though he didn't believe Guilmon was completely all right, for the past few months he felt that his relationship between his partner and best friend was starting to strain, knowing the source being his lost friends.

In Guilmon's case, unable to locate Renamon; while Takato felt the same way when it came to Rika, knowing that his feelings for Rika were deeper than a friendship and could tell Guilmon wanted more than to be friends with Renamon, he wanted her, to claim her as his mate.

But wanting to help Guilmon put his mind off searching for Renamon for a while, Takato remembered the offer he got from the band; it wasn't a place he himself would ever visit solo, but a part of Takato told him going to such an establishment might be ok and could be the right choice.

With the idea in his mind, Takato made his way over into the ring with the intention of helping his partner.

However, by the time he entered the ring, Guilmon had already made his way toward the exit.

"Guilmon, hey the members of the band... well... they asked me if we wanted to join them to go out tonight to this club." Takato said to his partner, who turned and faced the brunette.

"Club? What sort of club are you talking about?" Guilmon asked, looking at Takato with a puzzled expression.

"Well, it's a private club where we can have a few drinks. And there is supposed to be some 'entertainment'." Takato said, trailing off with reddened cheeks at the end of his reply.

"Entertainment? What kind of entertainment?" Guilmon demanded, having somewhat of an idea what his partner had in mind, to which the red dino Digimon couldn't believe Takato would even suggest something like that.

"Well... women, Human and Digimon alike." Takato answered his partner, who only looked at him with a shocked expression on his face.

"Takato!" Guilmon shouted out, continuing to express his shock that Takato would be willing to go to such a club.

"Wait, boy! I know what you are thinking, but just hear me out!" Takato pleaded, trying to reason with his Digimon.

"These guys aren't all that bad, and they even offered me a job playing with them." Takato said, but Guilmon remained quiet.

Knowing what Guilmon was thinking about, Takato sighed, placed a hand on his partner's shoulder and told him. "Look, Guilmon I know how you feel about Renamon, thinking this might in some way be betraying your feelings about her, but you wouldn't be. You have been working and fighting ever since we came here, I just think you need a night to relax and forget your troubles."

Guilmon couldn't believe what he was hearing from Takato, he shoved the brunette's hand off of his shoulder and glared at him.

"Is that what you think? I should just find some piece of digital ass and forget about the one I love? Is that what you plan on doing in order to forget about Rika?" Guilmon shot back.

"What did you say?" Takato asked, standing before Guilmon, feeling his temper starting to flare.

"You heard me, Takato. You don't think I don't know how you feel about Rika? Maybe you are starting to lose hope in finding them, but I'll never give up. And I'll remain loyal!" Guilmon said back, turning away from his partner, showing that the disappearance of their friends was starting to tear even the closest bond of partners apart.

"Guilmon!" Takato said in a raised tone, but was cut off as Guilmon answered, still walking away.

"Go on and hang out with your new friends. Go forget about your problems, and why you left Hypnos in the first place. I'll be at the apartment."

That was all the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark said as he head for the exit, leaving Takato alone, making a solemn expression appear on the boy's face, thinking Guilmon was right and that part of him had given up on finding Rika and the others.

"Hey, what's up with your partner?" Asked one of the Goblimon of the band, causing Takato to turn and saw the others had arrived, just in time to watch his fight with Guilmon.

"Huh? Oh, I think he's just tired. Tonight was too much for him." Takato said, looking at his potential new band mates with a grin.

"That's understandable I guess, from what I'm hearing from some of the crowd-members your partner kicked major butt! I should have placed some bets." Wendigomon replied, mentally kicking himself for not doing so in the first place.

"Well that's ok, just means there is more tail to go around!" Fugamon commented with a laugh, slapping Takato on the back, hard, sending the young man to the ground, before saying. "Let's go enjoy ourselves tonight!"

With that, Takato weakly got to his feet, smiling at the group of Digimon who were already jumping up with joy at the idea of what waited for them, alcohol, half naked women and private dances, making them head off to the club, The Forbidden Fruit, with the brunette unaware of what fate had planned and to who he would see once again.


	12. Inside The Forbidden Fruit: Part 1

-Flashback, Several months ago-

After Tetch and Datamon had done their job, Rika Nonaka, Jeri Katou and Alice McCoy were no more.

Their memories of the past erased and replaced with false memories, along with new ideals and new personalities.

And with the technology at his disposal, as well as following Agrabahamon's orders, Tetch had not only altered their minds, but their bodies too.

With Alice, her blonde coloured hair had been dyed black, while her body had become slimmer, her butt becoming bigger and her breasts increasing to a CC-cup.

Jeri's breasts remained around a DD size, her hair had been dyed red, while Rika, not only had her body changed, noticeably her breasts becoming a CC-cup, but had her hair band had been removed, causing it to flow down her back, just as her hair was changed from its usual and familiar orange to a bright and beautiful blonde.

"Perfect." Agrabahamon said with a dark smile appearing on her face, knowing that the programming had set in, and now their purpose in life was not to be Tamers, but was to entertain and please those who desired to see their seductive forms.

Picking Rika up in a bridal position and finding Rika even sexier as a blonde, Agrabahamon faced Tetch and Datamon.

"Very nice work, you two. Keep it up." She said, before turning over to see Lilithmon remove the electrodes off of Alice's temples and pick her up, while Jeri remained on the steel table she had been set on.

"Renamon." Agrabahamon called out to the vixen, getting her immediate attention.

"Make yourself useful and carry her." She commanded, causing Renamon to wordlessly follow the order given to her, picked Jeri up in her arms and walked over with her to her Mistress.

"Excellent. Now that we have what we came for, it's time to head back and prepare these three for their first performance." Agrabahamon then said, making Lilithmon nod and smirk, following her sister out of the room, but then stopped.

"Oh, Naahamamon." Lilithmon spoke up, making the wounded succubus and Hiromi look up at Lilithmon, where they saw her facing away from them.

"We'll see you and Hiromi later." The black clad Demon Lord then said, before leaving, showing no care or concern for her sister's wellbeing.

With Naahamamon yet to recover completely and still on her knees, Hiromi could've taken the time to try her luck and escape, she instead remained by Naahamamon's side, not only worrying that if she did run, then her friends would be put in harm's way, but there was part of Hiromi that actually felt sorry for Naahamamon and how her sisters treated her.

And after a few minutes, Naahamamon recovered from Agrabahamon's poisons and began to get to her feet, where she was assisted by Hiromi, before the pair left and headed back to The Forbidden Fruit, knowing that Agrabahamon, Lilithmon and Hiromi's brainwashed friends would be waiting for them.

-With Agrabahamon and Lilithmon-

As night fell upon Omni City, arriving at The Forbidden Fruit many humans and Digimon were lined up, all were eager to have a drink, a good time and see some strippers perform for them.

And though they owned the club, Agrabahamon, Lilithmon and Renamon snuck through the alleyway, to avoid the crowd and to avoid any suspicious as to why they were carrying naked women with them.

Making their way to the backdoor of The Forbidden Fruit, Agrabahamon and Lilithmon saw one of their Boltmon was guarding it, which they approached, causing the Mega Level Digimon to move aside and hold the door open for them.

"Welcome back, my Mistresses." Boltmon said, closing the door after Agrabahamon, Lilithmon and their subservient vixen, where he then asked. "I take it there will be no more problems from those three?"

"Of course, you bolt brained imbecile." Lilithmon said back.

"Alright, make yourself useful and take these to their quarters." The Demon Lord then instructed, making Boltmon nod, before taking Rika and Alice out of Agrabahamon and Lilithmon's hands, hoisted them over his shoulders and headed off with Renamon, where they placed the girls on a bed, with Rika in the middle, while Jeri and Alice were on her sides, resting on her breasts.

And while the other performers were curious as to who the new girls were, they knew they'd find out after they woke up, not to mention the 'fun' they could have with them, back outside, Agrabahamon and Lilithmon looked over at the backdoor and watched as Nahammamon and Hiromi entered.

"Miss. Koizumi, how lovely to see you again." Agrabahamon said in a falsely sweet tone, which Hiromi just ignored.

Noticing her friends were no longer with the Digital succubi, Hiromi asked. "What did you do with Rika, Alice and Jeri?"

"Your friends are resting up for their performance." Lilithmon replied, smirking as she added. "However, since they belong to us, they no longer go by those names. They are now Ruki Akano, Alexis O'Neil and Jennifer Saito, but she goes by Jenny."

"As for you." Agrabahamon began to say, cupping Hiromi's chin and making her stare deeply into the evil Digimon's eyes as she told her. "You no longer go by Hiromi. You are now Harumi Goda. learn that name, as well as your friend's new names, and never reveal your real identity or theirs' to anyone, otherwise we'll have to teach you a lesson. And we'd hate for anything to happen to a crowd pleaser like you."

All Hiromi could do was nod nervously, knowing not to mess with the Demon Lords, making Agrabahamon smile from seeing Hiromi submit to her.

"Good girl." Agrabahamon said, surprising Hiromi when she pulled her head forward and kissed her.

"Now come. Your new sisters are waiting for you." Lilithmon interrupted, giving Hiromi's butt a playful slap, which made her yelp, before she did as she was told and headed off to the performer's quarters, where she blushed a little upon seeing Rika, Jeri and Alice's named forms.

And while Hiromi found them attractive, she broke from her small, perverted thoughts and let out a surprised yelp when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind and started to rub her breasts.

"Hey there. It's good to have you back, sexy." Ami purred, continuing her actions, before looking at Rika, Jeri and Alice with lustful eyes, making her say. "And I see that you brought some new friends to join us."

"Same here." Hiromi heard Mira say, to which after Ami let go of her breasts, Hiromi turned and saw Mai and Mira, whose snake arm had long since been digitized and replaced with a normal looking left hand, while, on another bed were two other female Digimon that the Demon Lords had gotten their hands on, who were both naked and moaning as they pressed their pussies against each other.

The Digimon in question was a Ranamon, which they had named Rebecca, who had her lost her shell-like crown, allowing her turquoise hair to flow down her back, while the Cho-Hakkaimon, going by the name Tina, who was proof that the science that the succubi had at their disposal proved more than a match over the curse upon the fallen angel Digimon, for the Cho-Hakkaimon was able to reveal her complete form, including her slender figure, D-cup breasts and short, green hair.

And while the pair continued to let their pussies rub, their faces flushed from excitement and pleasure, back with Mai and Mira, Hiromi saw that alongside the pair was a LadyDevimon, who, aside from her purple coloured mask was naked, like the rest of them.

Though she seemed a little embarrassed by it, evident as she was covering her vagina with cupped hands.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Lana." The LadyDevimon said softly, surprising Hiromi, for she knew that LadyDevimon and other fallen angel Digimon like her were normally overconfident, arrogant and downright cruel, this one however seemed shy and submissive, making Hiromi guess that the LadyDevimon had been brainwashed as well.

"Ami, Mai and Mira told me all about you. And they are right, you are sexy." Lana then said, approaching Hiromi, before she gave the Tamer a quick kiss on the lips.

Blushing from Lana's actions, Hiromi quickly regained her composure and replied. "Thanks. And you can call me Harumi."

"Harumi, eh?" Mai asked, making her then say. "So Mistress Agrabahamon and Mistress Lilithmon have finally given you a name."

"And what about them?" She then asked, looking at the naked forms of the three Tamers.

Hating to lie, but hating the knowledge that others would suffer if she didn't, Hiromi said in reply. "The one on the left is named Alexis. The brunette is named Jennifer, but goes by Jenny, and the blonde is named Ruki."

With the false names given, Lana spoke up.

"It'll be nice to meet them after they wake up." She said with a smile, which made Mira smile as well; only hers' was more sly and lustful.

-Upcoming Lemons-

"Why wait?" Mira asked as she climbed onto the bed, where she placed her left hand on Alexis' chest and her right hand on Jennifer's, giving each girl's' breasts a rub, which made the pair moan in their sleep.

"What do you say we wake them up and give them a friendly welcome?" She then added, smiling from feeling Alexis and Jennifer's nipples harden and seeing their pussies getting wet, while she felt her own arousal increase, causing the Mervamon to then move her head down and claim Ruki's lips in a deep kiss.

And with the kiss, it not only caused Ruki to moan as well, but woke her up, surprising her at first, before the mental commands implanted in her mind kicked in and made Ruki kiss Mira back.

"Well I see someone is eager." Mira commented as she broke from the kiss, where she looked at Ruki and saw the lustful look on the blonde's' face, which caused Mira to respond by kissing down Ruki's body, down to her legs, around her thighs and soon moving in between the blond haired girl's legs, where the Mira's tongue ran up and down her clitoris.

"Oh, that feels so good...!" Ruki moaned, unable to help herself as she grabbed the back of Mira's head and pushed it down, forcing Mervamon to start licking her vagina, already finding Ruki's sexual fluids were escaping from her pussy, which was turning Mira on a little from Ruki showing a more dominant side when compared to Harumi, who was left in place, surprised, not only at how quick Ruki had changed from the young woman who kept her distance with her emotions to the sexually active blonde the Demon Lords had brainwashed her into becoming, but was also surprised when Alexis and Jenny joined in, with Alexis remaining on her back as Ami hovered over her and were locked in a sixty nine position, while Jenny was sitting in Mai's lap, moaning erotically as the blonde pirate Digimon kissed around her neck, had her right hand on Jennifer's hip and was using her left hand to gently rub and massage the brunette's vagina.

Surprised and aroused watching the women pleasuring each other, Hiromi felt the two sensations increase when Lana closed the gap in between them as she claimed Hiromi's lips in another kiss and then gently lowered her onto the bed, which made Hiromi moan in Lana's mouth.

And her moans increased as she felt the LadyDevimon's body press against hers', especially her breasts and her hardening nipples.

But remaining in control, Hiromi managed to break from lana's lips.

"What are you doing?" She asked, which caused Lana to back away a little.

"Everyone here is giving and being pleasured. I just want to make you feel good as well." She replied, looking away, like she was ashamed of herself.

From the combination of LadyDevimon's solemn mood and her need for sexual relief, Hiromi gave into temptation as she pulled Lana's head down and kissed her, forcing her tongue into the LadyDevimon's mouth.

With Hiromi kissing her, it encouraged Lana to continue her actions, to which the fallen angel Digimon not only began kissing Hiromi back, but increased Hiromi's pleasure as she placed her right hand on Hiromi's breast and began to rub and massage it.

Her actions made Hiromi moan and break from Lana's lips, liking what the LadyDevimon was doing, but also made her want to return the pleasure she was feeling, to which the (hair colour) moved her hands down Lana's back, to her butt, which she began to rub, making the fallen angel Digimon moan, both from Hiromi's rubbing, as well as Hiromi lifting her leg left up and using her knee to rub Lana's pussy.

"Oh, Harumi..." Lana moaned, enjoying the pleasure that the Tamer was giving her, and encouraged her to continue in her actions, to which Lana then moved her head down, down to Hiromi's chest, which she began to kiss and lick around, while the fallen angel Digimon placed her clawed hands on Hiromi's breasts, rubbing them, as well as sliding her thumbs and index fingers around Hiromi's nipples.

"Lana, that's it... Ah... That feels... feels amazing...!" Hiromi moaned in pleasure, losing herself and letting her lustful side get the better of her, causing Hiromi to move her hands down from Lana's ass, to her hips and pulled her aside, so Lana was the one on her back, while Hiromi was on top, where she administered the same techniques on Naahamamon, licking and nibbling Lana's left nipple, while rubbing her fingers around the fallen angel Digimon's vagina, before letting them slide in, increasing Lana's pleasure as she cried out and arched her back.

For several minutes, Hiromi continued her actions, removing her mouth off of Lana's breast and giving the other one a turn, switching between the two, while continuing to finger the Ultimate Level Digimon, leaving both women in great states of pleasure, until the LadyDevimon arched her back once again, followed by crying out 'Harumi' as she climaxed, releasing her sexual fluids into Hiromi's mouth, who, in her pleasure filled haze, swallowed without a thought.

And as Lana had her orgasm, with the other women in their own states of euphoria, it wasn't long until they too climaxed, filling the room with their cries of pleasure and filling the atmosphere with lust.

"Very nice." A voice commented slyly, causing the women to turn, where they saw Lilithmon, who was standing in the doorway, with a sly smile.

"Alright. As much as I enjoyed that, you have work to do." Lilithmon then said, her tone and expression turning serious as she told the girls. "I want you all cleaned and changed in ten, we don't want to keep the customers waiting."

"Of course not, Mistress Lilithmon." Lana replied, speaking on behalf for the others, making Lilithmon smirk at their obedience as they all got off of the beds and made their way into the showers, where they all began washing themselves, as well as each other of the sexual fluids that remained on their faces and bodies.

And as the girls continued, Lilithmon, as she made her leave, had one final thought.

'Finally, I feel like everything is going our way... We can't lose!'

-End Lemons-

After finishing their showers, the girls dried off and were approached by Nahammamon, who handed them each a costume to wear for the night, to which the girls were divided into two groups, with Ruki, Hiromi, Mira, Tina and Rebecca being the performance, dancing and stripping for Digi-Dollars, while Jenny, Alexis, Ami, Mai and Lana, who were dressed in skimpy cocktail dresses, went around the crowds, taking and bringing drink orders.

As Mira and Rebecca finished their act, the announcer and DJ of the club, a Shoutmon B, pulled out his mic and spoke.

"Let's hear it for Mira and Rebecca." He called, making the audience cheer louder and toss more Digi-Dollars to the pair, who bent down and began to pick up the money, tucking it in their thongs and bras, before heading backstage, where they saw Ruki, Hiromi and Tina, dressed in their respective outfits, with Tina wearing a white bra, thong and a set of wings on her back, making her look like the angel Digimon she once was, only more revealing.

Hiromi wearing the same outfit she had worn the night Rika had tried to escape, while Ruki was wearing a yellow coloured bra, yellow panties, white gloves that looked similar to Renamon's paws, with a set of false fox ears, giving her the appearance of a fox girl.

"You two were amazing." Ruki commented, smiling at Mira and Rebecca, who smiled back.

But before either could reply, they then heard Shoutmon B call out. "Now let's give it up for a club favorite! I give you the lovely Ruki Akano!"

Hearing she had been called, Ruki stepped forward and smiled.

"Wish me luck." She said, earning nods and a thumbs up from Rebecca, before stepping out from the back, where Ruki was immediately rewarded with praise and cheer upon seeing the scantily dressed blonde.

And the cheers increased as Ruki got on all fours and crawled along the stage, reaching the pole near the end, which Ruki then circled and rubbed against, like an affectionate pet against her Master's leg, before the blonde placed her hands on the pole, pulled herself up and swung around it.

Loving what they saw, the audience continued their cheering, which, due to the mental programming implanted in her head, filled Ruki with joy and arousal, encouraging her to continue, to which the stage was covered in Digi-Dollars from her erotic actions.

With her sensual skills as an exotic dancer and sexuality, Ruki was becoming very popular, especially between a BlackGabumon, Psychemon and a Strabimon near the front of the stage.

"C'mon, just do it." The BlackGabumon said to the Strabimon, who looked a little nervous.

"I dunno..." Strabimon replied, sounding hesitant.

"Trust me. If you want some tail, this is the best place to get it." BlackGabumon told Strabimon, before pointing to the opposite side of the stage, where Alexis was taking the empty glasses off of a table, where a male Mikeymon and a male Meicoomon watched her cleaning up, getting a nice view of her cleavage, earning her a nice tip.

And after picking up the last of the dishes, Alexis was about to take them back to the bar for cleaning, but stopped when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, making the girl look to see a Rosemon was the one who had grabbed her, their faces inches away from each other.

"How about you and I head to a private room?" Rosemon asked in a seductive tone, slipping several notes into Alexis' cleavage.

"And there's more where that came from, that is if you can convince your friend to join us." Rosemon added, looking over at Jennifer, who was at the bar, cleaning the counter.

"Of course." Alexis replied, making Rosemon smirk, watching as Alexis approached Jennifer, had a quick word with her, motioning to Rosemon, before the brunette nodded, stepped away from the counter and walked to Rosemon.

"Shall we?" The Mega Digimon asked, getting nods from both girls, to which Rosemon continued to smile as she put a hand on Alexis and Jennifer's backs, lowering them to their butts as she left the performance area.

"See?" Psychemon pointed out.

However, Strabimon looked and remained hesitant.

"Oh, come on. It's easy." BlackGabumon then said, supportive of his friend, but was getting a little annoyed and impatient at his reluctance.

"Hey, over here!" He suddenly called out to Ruki, getting her attention.

"Yes?" Ruki asked in a curious and friendly tone as she approached the Digimon, where BlackGabumon tucked several Digi-Dollar notes into her underwear and inquired, gesturing to Strabimon. "How much for a room for my pal?"

"He needs to get out of those pants and finally get some action." Psychemon added, embarrassing Strabimon from the pair revealing he was a virgin.

"That's sweet of you to do such a thing for your friend, but I must decline." Ruki said with a smile and handed back the money to BlackGabumon, surprising the three Digimon that despite being paid, Ruki wasn't going to have sex.

"I am sorry, but please continue to enjoy the show and have a drink." The blonde then said, about to resume her strip show, but before she did, she smiled at BlackGabumon, Psychemon and Strabimon and told them. "And if they ask for payment, say it's on Ruki Akano."

With that, Ruki then continued to dance, sliding and rubbing her body around the pole, which rewarded the blonde with Digi-Dollars and more pleasurable stimulation, Agrabahamon and Lilithmon were in their private quarters, with Lilithmon standing and watching their brainwashed employees continue to rake in the money, and felt the sensation of lust fill her as the night progressed, while Agrahbahamon felt more pleasure, for she had Renamon, who was completely naked, showing off her luscious butt, lender figure and the adage that her nipples had been pierced, was between Agrahbahamon's legs, licking and sucking her Mistress' pussy.

"Mmm, good girl..." Agrahbahamon moaned, pushing Renamon's head down and causing the vixen to lick deeper, making Agrahbahamon smirk as she stared into Renamon's empty eyes, glad to see that her hold over Renamon's mind remained strong, making her certain there was nothing nobody could do to undo the effects of her parasite and its mind controlling effects on the brainwashed vixen.

Only she, Lilithmon and Naahamamon knew the weakness of the parasite, but Agrahbahamon could trust both sisters, knowing Lilithmon wouldn't do anything to jeopardize their club or those they had manipulated, while Agrahbahamon was confident that Naahamamon, due to her personality, would remain loyal to them and never dare think of stepping out of line.

"Sister, we have a problem." Lilithmon spoke up, getting Agrahbahamon's attention.

"Sister?" She asked, making Lilithmon shake her head and say in reply. "Come and look for yourself."

Removing Renamon from her crotch, leaving the foxy Digimon in place and on all fours, Agrahbahamon looked over the stage and saw Ruki, who was kindly handing back money to another patron, a Doumon.

Confused at Ruki's actions, Agrahbahamon asked. "What is she doing?"

"It seems our little Ruki still isn't one for private entertaining." Lilithmon replied, facing her fellow Demon Lord, where she asked. "Is this a problem?"

Looking at Ruki, who, after handing back her money to the Ultimate Level Digimon, continued her act, making the crowd cheer their loudest when she took off her bra, letting all see her breasts, Agrahbahamon smiled.

"Not at the moment." Agrahbahamon replied, making Lilithmon nod.

"But after she is finished, I would like a word with her." The succubus Digimon then said.

"Umm... Excuse me?" A voice interrupted, making the Demon Lords turn away from Ruki and to the door, where they saw a Digimon that looked similar to Beastmon, only she had fiery orange coloured hair and fur, pink claws, a bushy, squirrel-like tail and was dressed in an amber coloured version of Beastmon's harem outfit.

Seeing the Digimon, Lilithmon asked. "Who are you?"

"I am Tabbimon." The Digimon replied, making the Demon Lords just stare at her.

"Don't you remember, I joined the club last week?" Tabbimon asked, which caused Agrabahamon and Lilithmon to shrug, for they had many strippers under their employ/control and couldn't put their finger on when Tabbimon had started working for them.

But with her inside, without security escorting her, Agrabahamon and Lilithmon could tell she wasn't trouble.

"And what do you want?" Agrabahamon then asked.

"I just came to give you the money I made tonight." Tabbimon replied, handing a fistful of Digi-Dollar notes to the Demon Lord.

"Thank you." Agrabahamon said, taking the money and dismissing Tabbimon. "Now if you don't have anything else for us."

"Actually..." Tabbimon spoke up, getting their attention once again.

"I heard something big is happening at Survival Fight Night. It seems there is a new Digimon, who is tearing through the competition. He's on his way to beating MadLeomon's winning streak." She told them, making the Demon Lords turn, with interested expressions on their faces.

"Interesting. Perhaps we should pay MetalEtemon a visit and see this new fighter of his." Lilithmon suggested, earning a nod from Agrabahamon.

"And if he's as tough as you say, maybe we can offer him a spot as security for our little club." Agrabahamon replied, before a dark smile appeared on her face.

"However, if he's not interested, there are other ways to 'convince' him to put his services to good use. I had Tetch do a little 'upgrade' to my babies and I am dying to test it out." She told Lilithmon, lifting up her clawed hand, where, from the opening in her palm, a black worm slithered out, coiling around her wrist.

"I wouldn't trust that human messing with my code, but I like the way you think." Lilithmon commented, gaining a dark smile on her face too, only for it to fade when she noticed Tabbimon was still in the room.

"Are you still here?" She asked, causing Tabbimon to bow, showing her respect toward her Mistresses, before turning around and leaving.

But with Tabbimon gone, Lilithmon commented. "That was odd."

Unsure what she meant, Agrabahamon asked. "What was?"

"We had a perfectly sexy kitty cat to play with, but we let her go. And there was something else about her..." Lilithmon pointed out, puzzling Agrabahamon as well.

"You're right. While she was here, I felt no need to humiliate her or pleasure us. I wonder why?" Agrabahamon said in reply, confused as to why neither she nor Lilithmon felt any sexual attraction toward the cat-like Digimon.

"Forget about her." Agrabahamon then said, motioning to the cameras, where they could see Alexis and Jenny leading a Rosemon to the private rooms.

"Let's just enjoy the rest of the night."


	13. Inside The Forbidden Fruit: Part 2

-Meanwhile-

Alexis and Jenny lead Rosemon to one of the dimly lit private rooms located in the back of the club, where they seated the plant digimon down and began to slowly dance to the music playing in the background.

Starting off, Jenny held Alexis from behind, slowly grinding into her, cupping Alexis' breasts, while they both looked at Rosemon, who hand a huge smile on her face.

"Has anyone ever told you two that you make a sexy couple?" The Mega Level Digimon asked.

"He he, actually all the time. We both love dancing and playing together, isn't that right Alexis?" Jenny asked, giving the black-haired girls' ass a hard slap.

"Of course!" Alexis yelped out, turning to embrace Jenny as she held her ass before Rosemon, who felt the urge to reach out and grab Alexis' as herself.

However, Jenny slapped away Rosemon's hand, waving a finger at her.

"Ah, ah...you're being a naughty client. You have to keep your hands to yourself." Jenny playfully scolded Rosemon in a sultry tone.

Rosemon felt a twinge of anger as she rubbed her hand, only to be surprised as Alexis was placed in her lap by Jenny.

"But I'll tell you a little secret..." Jenny said climbing into Alexis's own lap, grinding into the two, leaning into whisper in Rosemon's ear, where she whispered. "That only applies to the male customers."

Rosemon, though shocked, couldn't help but smile, looking at Jenny who proceeded to kiss her.

And as Rosemon made out with Jenny, she reached for Alexis' body, feeling up her breasts.

Alexis started to moan, holding Jenny closer when she felt the lips of the Mega Level Digimon and Jenny's along her neck and cheeks, before Jenny started kissing down the front of Alexis's body until she was crotch level, burying her face in.

Alexis gasped and moaned from the deep kiss she shared with Rosemon, along with Jenny kneeling before her, gently kissing and licking her pussy lips, to which Rosemon couldn't help but to moan out as well, especially when she felt the hands of the redhead at her thighs, going for her crotch, making Rosemon smile, for she knew it was only going to get better as the night progressed.

-Lilithmon's Office-

Agrabahamon and Lilithmon watched on as Alexis and Jenny 'entertained' the Rosemon, who was now mostly undressed and on the floor, her legs entwined with Jenny's, while Alexis watched in the chair, masturbating at the sight of the girls before her.

"It looks like those two have found a potential new recruit." Lilithmon comment, watching the monitor with a smirk.

"Looks that way my dear sister, we should get ShadowWereGarumon and MadLeomon on it when they arrive?" Agrabahamon answered as she stood at the mini-bar pouring herself a drink.

"As it happens they already have arrived." Lilithmon said pointing to a monitor where ShadowWeregarurumon sat at the bar drinking.

"Excellent, call them up. We can ask them also about this new digimon and what they know. I'm sure they were down there at the arena." Agrabahamon said sipping her drink.

-Downstairs-

ShadowWereGarurumon had been at the bar, spending the last few minutes drinking and watching the entertainment, before deciding to get 'closer' with the performers, Ami taking her to one of the private rooms, where he now sat, watching as the beast Digimon danced for him. Her movements turned more erotic as she got onto her knees, grabbed ShadowWereGarurmon's legs and spread them, seeing the bulge in his pants.

While the Digimon before him started rubbing on his crotch, he pretended she was someone else, a certain Digimon he wish he could get his hands on, a certain yellow kitsune before him unzipping his pants, going for his erection, when a knock on the door brought his back to reality.

"Get lost before I tear you up!" ShadowWereGarurumon yelled, annoyed by the interruption.

Instead of heeding ShadowWereGarurumon's warning, the door opened, revealing Tabbimon.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but Madame Lilithmon request your presence, as well as MadLeomon's now." Tabbimon answered in a meek tone, looking away at the scene before her.

ShadowWereGarurumon growled as he got to his feet, zipping himself up.

"We'll finish this later." He said to Ami, stepping over her.

He stopped just past Tabbimon, grasping her by the throat, squeezing.

"And you... don't think just because you are one of the Mistress's property, that I won't delete you if you dare interrupt me like this again. Got it?" He growled, baring his fangs at Tabbimon, who reluctantly nodded, causing ShadowWereGarurumon to then smile, let go of Tabbimon and leave the room, while Ami checked on her fellow feline, making sure she wasn't harmed too badly.

-Lilithmon's office, moments later-

ShadowWereGarurumon arrived, with MadLeomon close behind.

The corrupt beast king had been in a foul mood since the incident with Guilmon, releasing steam by taking his anger out on several male Digimon patrons who got too 'hands-on' with the dancers out in the back alley, to which ShadowWereGarurumon had came upon his partner just absorbing the Data of a Dinohyumon he just finished deleting when he told him they had been requested to meet the Demon Lords.

"Ah, glad you both could make it in such a timely fashion." Lilithmon said in a sarcastic tone, while both ShadowWereGarurumon and Madleomon knelt before her and Agrabahamon.

"Do forgive us madam, we didn't realize you had wanted to see us." ShadowWereGarurumon answered, taking notice of Renamon kneeling at Agrabahamon's side.

"Hmph you should always assume that, but maybe you were busy occupied with something else." Lilithmon said in reply, commenting. "Like perhaps being shown up at the arena tonight?"

MadLeomon's ears perked up as he answered in a growl. "And just what did you hear?"

"Watch that tongue of yours' when speaking to us." Agrabahamon snapped back, getting to her feet and walking over to MadLeomon, who lowered his head.

"F... forgive me." The Dark Digimon said as he looked at the clawed feet of the Demon Lord with fear.

"So the rumor must be true. There was a powerful Digimon at the arena." Agrabahamon said with a smile.

"Perhaps, or just maybe a lucky Digimon. Regardless he's not more powerful than either of us." ShadowWereGarurumon said in reply, looking over to Agrabhamon who let out a chuckle.

"That's not what we heard. Apparently this Digimon was on his way to breaking your record, MadLeomon. And judging from your anger, I believe he succeed am I right?" Lilithmon answered, joining her sister.

Despite his growing anger, MadLeomon was smart enough not to get on Agrabahamon or Lilithmon's bad side, making him ask in a calmer tone. "What do you want? Does it have to do with that Digimon?"

"No, however we will discuss that matter at another time." Lilithmon said, before pointing over to the monitors, which showed Alexis and Jenny, still with Rosemon, pleasuring her, with Rosemon on her back and Jenny on top of her in a sixty nine position, licking each others pussy, while Alexis was sitting beside Rosemon, rubbing her breasts, making her moan loudly in Jenny's crotch.

"I see, you want us to recruit her for you." ShadowWeregarurumon answered as he stared at the Rosemon, taking in her seductive form and knew she would be another perfect Digimon for the club.

"Exactly. Follow her when she leaves the club and capture her when you find the chance. Then when you have her, take her to Tetch and Datamon for re-education." Lilithmon instructed, making both beast Digimon nod in reply.

"Afterwards we can have a chat about this new Digimon. I'd like to know more about him and perhaps seeing if he's worth having join us." Agrabahamon then said, noticing MadLeomon's reaction at the mention of the Digimon,"Now go and leave us."

"It will be taken care of, Mistress." ShadowWereGarurumon answered with a bow as he and MadLeomon left the office, leaving the succubi with much to ponder, planning for the future of their club and who was to join them.

-Outside the club: Present time-

After making their way through Omega City and arriving, Takato was not impressed with the club when he and the band members arrived on scene.

From the outside, the place just looked like a plain building painted black, while two large double doors served as the entrance and lined up, waiting to get a chance to go inside were many male Digimon, as well as a few female Digimon, either wanting try out and see what the deal was about half naked women dancing, while the other women were there, not afraid to express their sexuality, even saving up their Digi-Dollars to spend sometime with the performers in a private room.

And acting as a bouncer, deciding on who could or couldn't enter the club was a nasty looking Asuramon, larger than most in his Digital line.

The four-armed, three-faced Digimon just finished tossing two Digimon aside when he was greeted to the members of Dark Hand of the Demon Lords, with a human in tow.

His head that usually displayed his anger and displeasure switched to the one of mercy, smiling at the Fugamon, who approached with open arms and a large toothy smile.

"Look who it is! I was wondering when you guys would be showing back up!" Asuramon exclaimed out, embracing Fugamon like they were brothers.

"I heard you guys had a gig tonight. How did it go?" Asuramon then asked.

"We almost ended up being deleted had it not been for T.M!" Wendigomon said, placing a heavy hand on Takato's shoulder, sending him to one knee.

"This human saved our hides!" Fugamon added.

"Is that so?" Asuramon asked staring Takato down for a moment, as if examining him, before shrugging his shoulders.

"Well if you guys say so, then he can't be all bad, can he, for a human?" Asuramon asked, laughing out loud.

Everyone, save Takato laughed for a bit, leaving him out of the joke.

And after the laughter died down, Asuramon opened up one of the doors for the group, letting them inside.

But as Takato entered, behind he could hear the protest of one patron at their sudden admittance, only to hear them scene as they were deleted by Asuramon, making the brunette think carefully on what he would do inside, not wanting to wind up in a similar fate.

Now inside the club, Takato was greeted to a site of beauty, where he saw that on the stage was a Ranamon, who was dressed as a cowgirl, slowly stripping herself of her costume, while around the area, other female Digimon, including a LadyDevimon, Beastmon and Mervamon, all dressed in skimpy cocktail dresses and holding trays with bottles and glasses of alcohol on them were tending to the customers, taking drink orders, bringing the paying patrons their drinks and smiling, especially when they were tipped extra, in the form of the customer tucking some extra Digi-Dollars in the front of their uniforms.

And while the band had taken to the stage, watching Ranamon throw off her hat, letting her turquoise coloured hair down, followed by throwing off her top and showing off her bare breasts, Takato took a seat at the bar.

"Hello there, handsome." He heard a voice say, making him look up to see the waitress, a Ranamon, who was dressed in a emerald coloured cocktail dress that showed off her cleavage.

And while she seemed normal, there was something about her that seemed off to Takato, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Nothing for me." Takato replied, letting out a saddened sigh as he thought about Guilmon, then Rika. "I've got a lot on my mind right now."

"Well if you change your mind, just speak up." The Ranamon replied in a friendly tone, turning and leaving Takato with his thoughts.

As Takato remained in his seat, listening to the music of the club, while continuing to think about how he could've handled things better with Guilmon, the lights died down, except for one, which shone on the stage, before the DJ spoke up.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, she's back on stage for your perverted viewing pleasure. The beautiful, the sexy, the one and only Ruki Akano!" Shoutmon B announced through his mic, making the cheers and whistles of the audience increase as the blonde appeared on the stage, dressed in a powder blue coloured skirt and cloth that acted as a bra, which was tied up at the front, making her look irresistible.

And thinking it would take his mind off Rika and Guilmon, Takato turned to see the performer, leaving him stunned.

"Rika?" He asked in awe, watching as the girl pressed her body against the pole, rubbing up and down it, before she wrapped her hands and legs around the pole, bent back and gave the crowd a great view of her breasts, making her smile and wink at her fans, causing another wave of applause and pleasure.

As he continued to watch the girl, at first thought Takato believed he was mistaken, given that Ruki had blonde hair, but couldn't help but notice the resemblance between her and the missing redhead. He got up from the bar and slowly made his way to the stage.

Continuing to earn applause and Digi-Dollars, Ruki pulled herself back to the pole, slowly slid down it, before she pulled herself up and began to circle it, teasing the audience a little as she undid the front of her outfit, showing off more of her breasts, and a glimpse of her nipples.

Ruki continued to dance and strip for several more minutes, earning loud cheers and catcalls from the audience, before finishing up her strip show over, to which Ruki put her clothing back on and collected the Digi-Dollars around the stage, tucking it between her bra, happy she had not only pleased her fans, but also knew she had pleased Agrabahamon and Lilithmon.

But before leaving, Ruki noticed a few more Digi-Dollar bills near the end of the stage, making her bend down and was about to pick them up. However, she stopped, freezing in place as she herself facing a brown haired boy with goggles staring at though Ruki had no idea as to who he was, she was unable to break her eye contact or speak.

But being the first, Takato broke the silence, "Rika? What are you doing here?"

"Rika?" Ruki asked back, sounding quite confused, before she told the young brunette. "I'm sorry but I think you have me confused for somebody else."

Shaking his head in denial, Takato said to her, confused. "What? I've been looking everywhere for you. Don't you recognize me?"

However, Ruki remained with her identity.

"I'm sorry, but I've never seen you before in my life. And I really wish I could help you, but I am not this Rika you are looking for, my name is Ruki Akano." Ruki said in reply, making Takato begin to doubt that the blonde was indeed Rika.

"Sorry. I guess I made a mistake..." The Gogglehead apologized, about to leave, but stopped when Ruki placed her hand on his shoulder, making him turn and face her.

"What's your name?" Ruki asked curiously, with a small look of concern.

"Takato Matsuki." Takato replied, to which Ruki smiled at him and said in a kind tone. "Listen Takato, while I might not be this Rika girl, I can tell you have been through a lot to find her. If you want we can talk about it. And maybe I can help you feel better."

Feeling down and needing to confide in someone, Takato nodded, which made Ruki smile, before she took Takato's hand and got off of the stage.

"Hey Lana." The blonde called, getting the attention of the LadyDevimon, who was dressed as a skimpy Angewomon, minus the wings and helmet.

"What is it?" Lana asked curiously.

"Can you cover for me?" Ruki asked in reply, making Lana smile and nod, happy to assist the blonde, not only because of Ruki's kindness toward her, but from seeing her and the young, handsome boy holding hands.

And with that, while Lana got on stage and began to strip, Ruki escorted Takato, away from the stage area and to the private rooms, where he could talk and unload his problems.

But wanting to make Takato feel better in more ways than one, Ruki set the brunette on a seat and started to dance before him, allowing Takato to see her beauty and seductive figure, getting an even better view when Ruki would come close to him.

As Ruki continued to dance, curiosity got her, making her say. "So tell me more about this girl you say I look like."

"Well, her name is Rika Nonaka, and she is a Digimon Tamer, just like me." Takato replied in a nervous tone as he watched Ruki dance, making Ruki nod in interest.

"A Digimon Tamer?" Ruki asked.

"That must be fun." The blonde then stated, which caused Takato to sigh and say. "It used to be, however there have been problems between me and my partner, Guilmon."

Curious, but hoping she wasn't stepping too far, Ruki asked. "What kind of problems?"

Though it was a tough subject to reply to, Takato felt comfortable enough to tell Ruki and said to her. "Ever since they vanished, losing Rika and our friends has put a strain on our friendship. When I offered Guilmon to come here for a break, he snapped at me. It makes me worried that Guilmon might leave me if this continues."

"I wouldn't worry about it." Ruki replied, making him look at her as she then told the brunette. "I don't know too much about it, but I know Tamers share a strong bond, and you seem like a really sweet and caring Tamer. I'm sure if you talk with Guilmon, he will understand and put any conflicts you two had behind him."

After what Ruki had said, Takato smiled.

"Thanks Ruki. I actually felt a little better." He said, making Ruki smile back.

Ceasing her dancing, Ruki took a seat on Takato's lap, which made him blush, while Ruki continued to smile at the Gogglehead.

"You're welcome. It makes me feel good that I could help you out." Ruki said with a smile, before a strange feeling came over her for some reason she felt the need to know more about this girl Takato talked about.

"Would you like to continue talking? I'm still interested about Rika. Were you two close?" Ruki then asked curiously, which made Takato blush once again, but he answered the question.

"We were friends." Takato replied, before speaking from his heart and told Ruki. "But over the years, we got to know each other better. Rika can be a little closed with her emotions, but she is a smart, determined and a beautiful girl. I admit I did have feelings for her that went beyond a mere friendship, but I never acted on them. I was afraid she would reject them."

"Now that's just silly." Ruki replied, which made Takato look at her with a confused face.

"Any girl would be lucky to have a guy like you as their boyfriend. You are quite handsome and obviously very smart; so when you do find Rika, don't be afraid to tell her exactly how you feel. And wherever she is, I hope she knows how lucky she is to have a guy like you in her life." Ruki told him in an honest and caring tone as she got to her feet, before offering out her hand, assisting Takato up as well.

"But if things don't work out between you two, just know there is someone here who thinks you are sweet." She said, before claiming Takato's lips in a quick, but passionate kiss, surprising the brunette as well as surprising herself.

They stayed like that for several moments before Ruki pulled away, while her arms remained around Takato's neck as they continued to stare into each other's eyes.

"And if you ever want to talk again, or do that some more... please come on over anytime." Ruki whispered to Takato, who nodded slowly.

"O... ok." Takato said in a stammer as Ruki got from his lap, exiting the room and leaving him in a dream-like state with a raging erection.

As Takato exited the private room, he barely noticed the human waitress he bumped into, who managed to not drop the tray of drinks she was carrying.

"Sorry about that..." Takato said, still reeling from the kiss he received from Ruki, before he continued on his way, failing to notice the stunned waitress, who watched as Takato walked over to a Fugamon, sitting with a pair of Goblimon and a Wendigomon at a table.

"Oh God... Takato?" Hiromi whispered to herself as she looked over in her friend's direction, conflicted upon seeing him and further when she realized he was the one Ruki had spent the previous minutes with.


	14. Confrontations

Takato didn't know why, but he felt a lot better after his encounter with Ruki. Now, Takato felt as if there was some sort of pressure lifted off of his shoulders, a weight that been there for several months.

He could still feel the warmth of Ruki's lips on his from their kiss.

It felt a little strange, despite how he felt about Rika, he didn't feel as if he had really betrayed his feelings for her and couldn't help be laugh to himself as he walked up the stairs, heading to the floor to his apartment.

If anything, this night gave him the boost he needed to confront Guilmon and make things right.

The door creaked open as the young man crept into the darkened apartment with his Guitar case slung around his shoulder, which he placed it against the wall, before Takato quietly closed the door, only to trip over himself as he slipped his shoes off, another sign he had a refreshing night was the alcohol was still in his system.

Takato knew that one way clubs like that kept the money flowing was to get the customer as drunk as possible, and Ruki had done a good job of that with the seasoned Tamer.

"It seems you enjoyed yourself." Guilmon commented, standing at the doorway with his hand on the light-switch, making Takato look up at his partner from the floor, slowly getting up with a slight groan, before answering.

"Oww... yeah, you can say that boy." Takato said with a slight chuckle.

"Say it, I can smell it." Guilmon said, coming closer to Takato. "You stink of..."

But taking in the combined scents on his Tamer, Guilmon stopped mid-sentence; he was able to get a better whiff his partner and the woman he had been with.

For a moment, Guilmon almost swore he detected Rika's scent on Takato, but it was different, like it was tainted and distorted somehow.

Guilmon shook the thought from his mind for he knew that Rika would never be at a place like that, ever.

"Stink of what?" Takato asked, breaking Guilmon away from his thoughts.

"A whore." Guilmon said.

Takato couldn't believe what his partner had just said, that word uttered from Guilmon's lips, Takato never thought would ever be part of Guilmon's vocabulary, despite his partner's increase of intelligence over the years.

But that wasn't the only thing the young man couldn't believe; it was the growing anger he felt for Guilmon using the word on Ruki, whether she was a stripper or not, or that she only resembled Rika; Ruki wasn't a whore.

"Don't call her that." Takato said in a flat tone.

"Who? Does she have a name?" Guilmon replied in the same dry tone as Takato.

"Yes! Her name is Ruki, and don't ever call her a whore again!" Takato yelled out, a combination of standing up for Ruki and the alcohol in his system.

"Hmph, forgive me. I didn't realize she meant that much to you. I'm happy you've finally been able to move on." Guilmon said, turning his back on his Tamer and best friend, before heading to his room, while Takato only managed to utter out Guilmon's name, just as the Hazard Digimon entered and closed the door to his room, leaving Takato standing in the living room in silence, before taking a deep sigh and went to the couch.

Takato sat there, looking at the small blank screen of the TV they hardly watched, and then gazed out the window, looking at the moon hanging in the digital night sky, where he stayed that way with conflicted thoughts of Ruki and Rika, before eventually falling asleep on the couch, too tired to think of the events playing around him.

-Meanwhile-

In Sector D-318, Kazu and HiAndromon had entered the victorian-style castle of the Myotismon they believed had Rika and the others, and if not, information as to where they were.

However, as expected from such a Digimon, they were not greeted with a friendly welcome and were attacked by the Digimon Myotismon had bitten.

But knowing they were being manipulated, HiAndromon held back his power, while Kazu used lower level Digimon Cards to incapacitate the vampiric Digimon.

And as Kazu continued, not only providing support for HiAndromon, but fighting off the Digimon under Myotismon's control, he could hear the powerful sounds of Beelzemon, BelleStarmon and Darcmon, who were deeper in the castle and taking down all threats that dare oppose them.

HiAndromon suggested that a three-prong attack was the best choice for infiltrating the castle; which proved to be the best choice.

There almost seemed to be an endless supply of Digimon, corrupted Myotismon.

And while Kazu had encountered Digimon under the control of other Digimon, such as Parasimon, nothing like this measured up to his past experiences.

These Digimon seemed to take on a somewhat feral state that reminded him of how Guilmon would react whenever he encountered a hostile enemy.

Thankfully, most of the Digimon they encountered were Rookie or Champion Level, and appeared to be weaker in nature, allowing the group to take down large numbers with single attacks.

At the moment HiAndromon had his hands full, dealing with a horde of vampiric Keramon, who had used their speed and trickery to tackle HiAndromon down and were gnawing at his armour.

"Gwah! Infernal cretins, get off of me!" HiAndromon yelled out, struggling to get the Keramon off of him, while they continued to chomp down, biting off pieces of his armour.

"Hang on buddy, I'm coming!" Kazu shouted, running over to his partner's aid.

Reaching for the gun holstered at his side, something created at Hypnos by Yamaki with Henry's help, Kazu withdrew the gun and fired, shooting a bolt of electromagnetic energy, which was able to disrupt a Digimon right down to it's digital code, and struck one of the Keramon, paralyzing it, before the mischievous Digimon's skin broke away, revealing a wireframe model underneath, followed by the Keramon then falling to the ground, phazing from the wireframe to it's original form, with the rest of his comrades stopping their attack on HiAndromon to focus on Kazu.

"That's right! You want to hurt my pal, you have to deal with me!" He shouted as he squeezed off the trigger and fired blast after blast, hitting each Keramon with ease.

Thanks to hours of training, Kazu had not only become a skilled marksman, but also more reliant on his own talent and less dependant on his partner or other Digimon to bail him out of tight scenarios, which was tough at first, but he pushed himself, wanting to be a strong Tamer like Takato.

And with the Keramon taken care off, HiAndromon rose to his feet and faced his Tamer.

"Thank you, Sir Kazu. Once again you saved my life and proven to be a true hero and friend." The Cyborg said.

"No worries." Kazu replied, glad to be praised, but focused, remembering they still had a job to do.

"Gwahh! They're on my tail!" Darcmon suddenly screamed out as she flew around a corner towards the two, revealing behind her were two yellow Coredramon, who flew in pursuit of her, maws open and showing their large fangs, ready to sink into her digital flesh.

"Honey-Bee!" Kazu shouted out, before taking aim at one of the vampiric dragons and firing, while HiAndromon locked onto the other and blasted the second with a low powered Atomic Ray attack.

And with both vampire Digimon down, Darcmon, grateful, flew towards Kazu and embraced him, nuzzling into him, which sent the two to the ground, with her falling on top.

"Kazu! Thank you, I was almost toast if not for you." She said sweetly, continuing to embrace her love.

"I'm definitely going to thank you after this." The angel Digimon then whispered in Kazu's ear, making Kazu blush a little from the combination of knowing what Darcmon had in mind and from the position they were in.

But HiAndromon let out a fake cough, breaking the pair from their moment.

"If you two are done, we still have a vampire Digimon to beat and pray he hasn't made vampiric minions out of the others." He then said, eyeing the couple with an indifferent stare.

"Yeah, of course HiAndromon." Kazu replied, looking at his partner before looking up at his lover, who nodded in understanding, got to her feet and helped the young man up.

"We'll finish this later, ok babe?" He asked, making Darcmon smile again.

"Of course we will." Darcmon answered, giving Kazu that seductive smile he couldn't resist, before the couple joined HiAndromon and headed further into the castle, where they soon reached a set of massive steel doors, which all guessed lead to Myotismon's sanctum and to the vampire.

-Myotismon's Throne Room-

A Lucemon, who was dressed in black and had a set of fangs, showing he had fallen from the path of good and embracing the side of darkness, rushed through the large wooden doors and headed to the steps that lead up to the throne, where the dark lord of the castle sat, while clinging to him were several young human women, who help blank expressions upon their faces, with two in his lap were two, one was resting against his chest, while the other let out soft moans as the vampire Digimon drank from her neck.

He didn't seem to acknowledge or care that his meal was being interrupted when Lucemon entered the room and remained silent for a moment before he got an 'What is it?' glare from his Master.

"We have trouble, my Master! Hypnos has broken in, and they are much stronger than we anticipated! We believe a Tamer is with them!" The terrified Digimon informed, avoiding Myotismon's gaze.

Hearing that, the twisted Digimon finished his meal, letting her tumble from his lap to the floor and let out a deep laugh.

"Is that so?" He asked. "Let them come! They will not be a match for..."

However, Myotismon's words were cut short when the large wooden doors to his throne room were blasted into splinters, and now standing at the entrance were three beings, Kazu, HiAndromon and Darcmon.

"Knock knock big-ugly! Hypnos is here and heard you were sucking on human blood! That's a major no-no bud! So are you going to come quietly, or is this going to get ugly?" Kazu shouted, to which Myotismon couldn't help but laugh out even more as he stared down the trio.

He had heard a few things about Hypnos and the famed Tamers.

One thing he made note to memorize were just who were the most powerful Tamers to deal with and couldn't help but feel disappointed at who his opponents were.

"Hey, huh what's so funny?" Kazu asked, looking at Myotismon, who continued to laugh.

"You lot! I had expected there to be more of a challenge when I heard my castle was being attacked. But to find out it's just you Kazu Shioda... I can't help but feel embarrassment." Myotismon replied, looking at Kazu with disgust.

"Hey, the feeling's mutual! Think I wanted to spend my day rescuing my friends from a cheap Dracula Knock-off?" Kazu shot back.

"Dracula? I'm nothing like of the sort, or any of my inferior counterparts! Unlike them, I have embraced what it truly is to be a vampire. I have tasted human blood, and now know where the true power humans contain! I once desired to have a Tamer in order to increase my power, but after feasting upon your kind, my eyes have been opened to the truth. I know that we don't truly need you to evolve." The twisted Digimon said with a smile, while a trickle of blood flowed from the corner of his mouth.

"Dude you really are whacked out of your mind if you think sucking blood out of others is the way to achieve power, then we are definitely going to take you down." Kazu said in disgust and determination.

"Don't be so confident, kid." Myotismon said back as he rose from his throne, before a black aura began to envelop him.

"Witness what true power can achieve." Kazu, Darcmon and HiAndromon all heard Myotismon call from the darkness, watching as the shadows gathered and increased in size, while the girls and Lucemon suddenly collapsed, dropping like lifeless dolls, before the same darkness began to seep out from the fang marks on their necks.

"Uh... what's going on?" Darcmon asked, taking a step back, along with Kazu and HiAndromon, from the laughing form of the dark lord, looking around to see streams of black enter the room and add to the ever growing darkness.

"Myotismon, what are you up to?" Kazu then questioned the Digimon within the dark.

"Myotismon is no more." The three heard the vampiric Digimon say, before the darkness burst like a cocoon, revealing a new and monstrous form, one Kazu recognized which had almost destroyed the Real World in the first season of the Digimon Adventure series.

The new Myotismon towered over the group and kept growing until he tore through the roof, laughing as debris tumbled down, leaving his castle in ruin.

"I am VenomMyotismon! Not even the sun can stop me! Not you, Hypnos! Nothing!" VenomMyotismon then stated, reaching down for the group with a massive clawed hand, which the three managed to avoid, causing the blood-red hand to slam into the ground, with the shockwaves of the force stunning them for a moment.

"Ugh! I didn't know he was able to Digivolve into that!" Kazu groaned loudly as he rolled to his feet.

"He shouldn't have! This looks like the result of him feeding on human blood!" HiAndromon shouted back, as he looked up at the gigantic Digimon, while firing away at it with atomic energy.

"Gee what gave it away? Perhaps it was the fact that he Digivolved when he shouldn't?" Darcmon shouted out.

"Let's focus on how we are going to take him down, ok?" She then suggested as she withdrew her slender blade.

"You're right babe. Let's just have Yamaki figure it out." Kazu replied, firing at the rising hand of VenomMyotismon.

With their attacks, it almost seemed that Kazu and HiAndromon's attacks were doing so damage, but that changed when VenomMyotismon laughed.

"If that's all you can do, destroying you will be that much easier. Chaos Flame!" VenomMyotismon exclaimed, firing two violet balls of flame from his chest, which consumed and burnt through his castle.

"Man, he's tough!" Kazu said, taking cover behind some debris, looking up over at VenomMyotismon, where doubt began to fill Kazu, for VenonMyotismon's words were getting to him.

"Focus! Don't let his size distract you!" HiAndromon called out, he too had taken cover behind some nearby debris.

"We have taken on far more worthy opponents than him!" The android Digimon stated.

Hearing his words, Kazu looked over and looked into the vizored face of his friend and partner, knowing that he had as much trust in him as he should had in himself.

Standing up, Kazu nodded towards his friend, clenching his fist as he felt his confidence return.

"You're right. This guy is a mere push-over compared to the creeps we've faced." Kazu replied, only to be caught in VenonMyotismon's palm, which came swiping across the ground.

"Caught you Tamer!" VenomMyotismon called out in triumph, before slowly tightening his grasp around the boy, making him scream out in pain.

"Kazu!" Darcmon called out in concern, flying towards Kazu, only to be stuck from by VenonMyotismon's freehand, sending her crashing into the ground.

"Honey-Bee, no...!"Kazu cried out in a weakened strain as he felt the increasing pressure from his captors grasp.

"Honey-bee?" VenomMyotismon questioned in a puzzled tone, before smiling, suddenly figuring out their relationship.

"I see... I have to say for a weak Tamer, you have great taste. She is very rare for her kind, perhaps the last. Maybe I won't delete her." VenomMyotismon chuckled out, picking Darcmon's unmoving body up from the ground, where the demonic Digimon then said in a dark tone, while tracing his clawed thumb around Darcmon's chest, making her moan. "I can see so many uses for her."

"You... leave... her... alone!" Kazu roared out, struggling harder.

"Or what?" VenomMyotismon taunted.

"Or...you'll... have to... deal... with me!" Kazu yelled with all his might, before calling out. "HiAndromon!"

"Yes, Sir Kazu!" HiAndromon answered with his own shout, just before an amber-coloured light circled Kazu, making VenomMyotismon release his grasp.

And as HiAndromon was also circled with the same aura of energy, he raced across the ground, before launching up into the air, shooting towards the glow orb of amber in the same coloured streak.

And as the two sources of energy collided with one another, VenomMyotismon let out a roar of pain, backing away from the intense power he felt.

"Impossible! How can this be!?" VenomMyotismon called out, staring at the being before him.

Now hovering before the twisted vampire was a Digimon that looked almost like a heavily armed version of HiAndromon, who had two massive cannons on its shoulders and was coated in Gold Digizoit, a metal of such rarity and power, many believed it to be legend.

With the Tamer and Digimon becoming one, the black and gold android Digimon stared coldly at its opponent, before the muzzle of the two cannons started glowing a dull blue and Data particles slowly began to draw into the dual energy vortexes.

"Just what is this?!" VenomMyotismon demanded, sensing a great power within the new Digimon.

He thought he had known all there was about the Tamers, and that Kazu Shioda was one of the weakest amongst them, but seeing the Biomerged form of him and HiAndromon changed all that.

"We are GrandAndromon, and you, VenomMyotismon, have been judged. You are deemed too dangerous to exist for the Human and Digital worlds, and as such, must be deleted." GrandAndromon said in a cold tone.

"You? Judge me!?" VenomMyotismon laughed out deeply, staring down GrandAndromon as he then stated. "You are beneath me! I was thinking about deleted you here and now, but I think you would better serve me as the one who changes my bed sheets as I ravish this rare beauty again and agai..."

"Grand Charge!" GrandAndromon interrupted in a mighty call as twin beams of energy shot from his shoulder cannons.

VenomMyotismon didn't have time to register what had just happened to him as he found himself with a real existential dilemma, he could feel the top-half of his body, but he knew it wasn't there; a strange sensation for him, or any being is his place.

The arm holding Darcmon crashed to the ground in pieces of Data particles, where the angel Digimon rolled from its grasp.

Slowly, she opened her eyes to find herself in GrandAndromon's arms, looking down at her with concern.

"Are you ok?" He asked in Kazu's voice.

"Yeah, I'm ok now. Thank you." Darcmon said in a grateful whisper, wrapping her arms around an embarrassed GrandAndromon, while the body of VenomMyotismon disintegrated around them and burst into Data particles.


	15. Aftermath

"I'm sure you two would love to continue this, we still need to complete this mission." GrandAndromon then said, before GrandAndromon's body started to glow amber again and he separated into the two forms of Kazu and HiAndromon, with the cyborg Digimon standing beside Kazu, who struggled to support his Digital lover, who was lying in his arms.

"So even after we beat VenomMyotismon, we still didn't find them?" Darcmon asked, saddened, as was Kazu.

"Don't despair. I have a feeling that perhaps we just might be in the right direction, Sir Kazu." HiAndromon said, before telling him. "I can't explain it, but something tells me that perhaps we are on the right track."

"Thanks buddy, I feel the same way too, but it's just felt good to hear it from someone else." Kazu replied with a smile, making HiAndromon and Darcmon smile back.

But then, the three were interrupted when they heard small groans, making them all turn and face the girls and ShadowSeraphimon, watching as the Digimon slowly rose to his feet, to which seeing ShadowSeraphimon, Darcmon draw her blade as she prepared to attack.

However, Kazu held his hand out in front of her, telling her to stay back.

"What are you doing?" She questioned, before saying. "Let me attack him before he tries to bite us."

"He won't." HiAndromon replied. "Take a look at his neck."

Doing so, Darcmon saw the bite of Myotismon had gone, making her lower her weapon, for she realized that ShaowSeraphimon, and guessing all the other Digimon in the castle, were no longer under Myotismon's dark influence.

"Ugh… my head." ShadowSeraphimon then groaned as he sat up, rubbing the left side of his head, returning to his pure state as his clothing form returned to its pure colours, before the angel Digimon looked around and then approached the girls, paying more attention to the one who had long black hair and glasses as he began to gently shake her.

"Yumi. Yumi, wake up." Seraphimon said, continuing to nudge the girl until she moaned a little and began to open her eyes.

"Seraphimon?" The raven-haired girl asked after regaining her composure.

"Yumi, are you alright?" Seraphimon asked, to which the girl smiled and nodded after Seraphimon helped her back to her feet.

"I'm fine." Yumi replied, though her head still felt a little hazy, she then said. "I just wish I could remember what happened to Katsuko and Meicoomon."

"Are you're talking about these two?"

Hearing his voice, Yumi, Seraphimon, Kazu, HiAndromon and Darcmon all turned around, facing the ruined entrance and saw Beelzemon and BelleStarmon, while alongside them were many of the Digimon that had attacked them, as well as many females that looked around the same age as Kazu, all looked to be no longer victims of Myotismon's power

And standing before the demon Digimon duo was a Karatenmon and a girl, who had brown eyes, short, orange coloured hair that had hair clip in it, shaped like a purple coloured cat head and was dressed in a purple tank top, which showed off her stomach and her chest, white jeans covered her legs, while by her side was a female Meicoomon.

"Katsuko! Meicoomon!" Yumi called out happily as she and Seraphimon approached the pair, while the Karatenmon seemed more concerned about the last girl and approached her.

But having to ask the redhead and Digimon, Seraphimon questioned. "Are you two ok?"

"We are, thanks to these two." Katsuko replied, smiling at Beelzemon and BelleStarmon.

"I can't remember everything that happened, but I do remember being locked up in the dungeons below, along with Meicoomon and some other Digimon just before Myotismon showed up and turned us into vampires." She then told her friends, before Meicoomon spoke up, sounding concerned.

"Wait a moment. Where is BlackGatomon?" Meicoomon asked, looking around but saw no signs of any black furred felines.

But when gazing upon the final girl in the room, Meicoomon let out an angered hiss.

"You!" She yelled, before pouncing on top of the girl, grabbed at her shirt and started to shake her.

"Where is she? Where is my sister?" Meicoomon questioned, continuing to shake the unconscious girl in anger, until Seraphimon wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back.

"Easy Meicoomon, easy." Seraphimon said, trying to calm the angered Digimon down as she thrashed around in Seraphimon's grasp, while Karatenmon drew his blade, showing he was allied with the girl.

"Let her wake up, then you can ask her about BlackGatomon." The angel Digimon then said, making Meicoomon cease her movements and sigh in defeat.

"Fine." Meicoomon replied, making Seraphimon nod and let Meicoomon go, to which she and the others in the room turned their focus to the girl, who had blonde hair that was done up in a ponytail and covered by a black cap, while she wore a red shirt under a black hoodie, with matching black pants that had a red stripe running down the left leg, making her look like the type that would cause trouble.

But after a moment, the blonde opened her eyes, sat up and rubbed her neck, before saying. "Man, what happened to me...? Ok, let's see... we were tracking a gang of human and Digimon traffickers..." The girl said in deep concentration, trying to remember what had occurred and what had lead her up to her current position.

"Yeah! We tracked them down to this old mansion when..." She then said as more of her memory returned.

"We feel into an ambush." Karatenmon added solemnly, looking over at the girl, who nodded in reply and understanding.

"That's right, don't worry Karatenmon, I'm just as embarrassed as you. We should have known better than to have went in blindly. We should have called Chief Mitsuo for backup." Said the girl, trying to reassure Karatenmon that the blame entirely wasn't his.

And though Kazu was glad to see the pair seemed to be ok, their information was of interest to him.

"Hold up a second, Chief Mitsuo? How do you know Riley?" Kazu spoke up, getting the attention of the blonde and Karatenmon.

"That's because they work for Hypnos as well, Sir Kazu." HiAndromon replied, much to the surprise of Kazu.

"What!?" The young man let out, looking back to his partner and this the pair.

"Yes, my name is Mina, Mina Ryuichi of the West Division. And this is my partner Karatenmon." Mina said with a slight bow, along with Karatenmon, showing their respect.

"And of course we know about you the famous Tamer Kazu Shioda and his partner, HiAndromon." Mina finished, giving Kazu a slight smile, which didn't go unnoticed by Darcmon.

"And I'm Darcmon." Darcmon said, standing in between Kazu and Mina, staring down the blonde with a hostile glare, which Mina noticed and confused her as to what she had done.

"I'm with him." The angel Digimon then said.

"Pardon?" Mina asked, further confused, while Karatenmon, sensing that Darcmon and Kazu were 'close', remained quiet and just nodded.

But then remembering that her relationship with Kazu still needed to be kept secret, Darcmon changed her tone and composure.

"Oh! Ah, I mean I'm part of his team." Darcmon quickly said with an embarrassed laugh, before quickly changing the attention over to her allies.

"And these two are Beelzemon and BelleStarmon, completing our merry gang." She told the blonde and her partner, pointing over to the pair of demon lords, who merely smiled and nodded.

And though grateful for everything, the moment was interrupted as Meicoomon spoke up.

"Well now that we know who is who, I want to know something, where is my sister?" She asked.

"Your sister?" Mina asked, earning a nod from Meicoomon, before Katsuko explained. "BlackGatomon. We were all travelling through the area in the hopes to help Seraphimon and Meicoomon get stronger when you confronted us. You said that this castle would be a great area to help our Digimon learn to Digivolve.

"But when you brought us here, you suddenly attacked us." Meicoomon added, still hostile towards Mina and her partner.

"I apologize. I cannot recall doing such a horrible thing, there are many things I know I'll regret doing if my memories come back of my deeds while under Myotismon's influence." Mina replied.

"However, with your missing sister, I may be of help." Karatenmon then said, filling Meicoomon's eyes with a gleam of hope..

"Despite becoming a bloodsucking puppet to Myotismon, I used what concentration I could summon to break the hold he held over me, long enough to learn a few of Myotismon's secrets." The Ultimate Level Digimon informed, before saying.

"I know that while Myotismon was unable to leave the castle due to the sun reducing his power, he had those he had bitten do his dirty work for him, which mainly involved luring others to his castle to turn into vampire servants like us. I also know this wasn't always the case. He used to do dealings with the same gang Mina and I were tracking. It seemed he would procure Digimon and humans from them, that's why we were tracking down that gang. We had been assigned with locating young women who had been turning up missing in the Human World when we discovered their trail." Karatenmon told the group who listened intently.

"So it looks like we were right about those sick freaks after all." Mina answered in a venomous tone.

"Yes, but from what I learned, it seems Myotismon no longer deals with them anymore." Karatenmon said.

"What do you mean?" Kazu asked, all the while feeling that perhaps there was a connection between his missing friends the case of Mina and Karatenmon.

Karatenmon looked at Kazu before answering.

"Because Myotismon 'cut out the middle-man' is that the correct term?" The Ultimate Level asked Mina, who only nodded, making Karatenmon then say. "Yes that's what he had done. Myotismon went directly to the main source where it seems they were getting their victims. A pair of powerful and dangerous Digimon. "

"Who were they?" HiAndromon asked, to which Karatenmon just shook his head.

"I'm not sure, I've never encountered them before, but they showed up to the castle while I was free from that vampire's powers. All I know is that they are sisters and not to be trifled with. Myotismon showed them great respect, and a little bit of fear." Karatenmon replied.

Kazu let his mind race, this whole situation couldn't be a coincidence.

His gut told him that any hopes of finding his friends lay with the pair of Digimon Karatenmon mentioned.

"But you said that gang you were after most likely worked with them..."Kazu said.

"Sir Kazu, you think our missing friends are with those two Digimon don't you?" HiAndromon asked, catching on to his partner's thoughts.

"That's right." Kazu answered with a smile, before looking to Mina, where he said to her. "Mina can you tell us where that gang is holed up? We think they may have some information..."

"On finding Rika, Jeri, and the others?" Mina finished Kazu's statement with a warm smile and blush.

"Of course we will tell you, you saved us." Mina answered, embracing Kazu.

Out of the group, Kazu wasn't the only one surprised at the display of affection; Darcmon looked at the pair with an icy stare, thankfully HiAndromon kept her under composure by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you." Mina said in a soft whisper, before pulling away.

"After all this, I'd love to meet up with you back in the Human World and properly thank you." She said with a smile.

"Yeah... no problem..." Kazu replied warmly, smiling back at Mina, completely oblivious to the furious gaze of his secret lover.

But then Meicoomon interjected.

"Wait! You still haven't explained what happened to my sister!" She pointed out

"Yes, forgive me."Karatenmon said, "BlackGatomon was sold back to the gang."

"Sold back? But you just told us Myotismon didn't deal with them anymore!" Kazu said in a confused tone, coming back to his senses.

"Buying, but not selling. The group seemed very interested in buying back a few Digimon and humans." Karatenmon said in reply.

"If that's the case, then tell me where they are so that I can free her!" Meicoomon shouted with her claws bearing.

"No, first thing is to get you and the rest of these girls and digimon back to Hypnos to be checked over. We'll track down this gang and make them talk." HiAndromon told meicoomon, who wanted to protest, but she knew the Mega Level cyborg had a point.

Even now she felt weak and the lingering effects of Myotismon's influence over her and reluctantly nodded her head in agreement, to which HiAndromon, showing his caring side, walked over to Meicoomon and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Fear not my lady, I promise you that we will find and liberate your sister from those vile gangsters." He told her with honesty in his tone.

"And don't worry, we will make sure these women are looked after and taken to Hypnos for proper examination." Karatenmon said, but then added. "The gang is located in the next sector, just be careful, they are not to be trifled with."

"Understood." Kazu replied, his tone and expression both serious.

He, along with the rest of his team watched as Karatenmon and Mina started herding the recovering humans and Digimon together to prepare for transport to the Human World.

Kazu withdrew his D-Power, deciding to report in and fill Yamaki on what they had learnt when he felt an ominous feeling overwhelm him; as if someone wanted to do him harm.

That's when his gaze feel upon Darcmon who watched him with a piercing hard gaze as she clutched the hilt of her sword.

It didn't take long for him to realize why she gave him such a look, making Kazu give her a sheepish smile, while holding up his hands in protest.

"H... hey, wait a sec Honey-Bee... about what happened back there... no need to draw your sword..." Kazu said, taking several steps back, while Darcmon approached him, giving off a hostile aura that made him more nervous than compared to facing VenomMyotismon, to which HiAndromon, along with BelleStarmon and Beelzemon watched the masked angel chase Kazu partner across the throne room, swinging her sword and yelling at him for the next few minutes.

And though Kazu apologized over and over, trying to reason with Darcmon, like power had consumed Myotismon, jealousy had consumed her.

"You know, I want to step in and help, but it just doesn't feel right." HiAndromon said, to which Beelzemon just shrugged in reply.

"Psh, of course not! Nothing is more entertaining than watching a good old lover's quarrel. I knew it wouldn't be long before that chuckle-head ruined the good thing he had going with Darcmon." The male demonic Digimon commented.

"Like the way you almost did with me?" His female counterpart added, giving him a sideways glance.

"A BlackRenamon if I remember correctly." Bellestarmon stated in a flat tone.

"Wait a minute there! That was just a misunderstanding." Beelzemon said, defensively and wondering how they shifted Kazu and Darcmon's problems over to him.

"Is that what you call it? It looked like you were rather enjoying yourself with her when I found you two." Bellestarmon shot back, turning to face Beelzemon.

"Hey! Come on, I thought we were past all this! Besides, shouldn't we be focusing on the mission at hand?" Beelzemon asked.

"Rust-bucket, help me out here!" He then called over in a pleading tone to the cyborg Digimon.

"I shall make contact with Chief Mitsou and update him on the situation." HiAndromon said in reply, who turned and walked away from the biker demon, who only watched in disbelief.

Beelzemon grit his teeth about to curse the Mega Level Digimon when he suddenly felt the same ominous intent from BelleStarmon, the same Kazu had felt from Darcmon.

Slowly, Beelzemon turned to face Bellestarmon, who had drawn her pair of guns, Rizoma de Loto.

And while Beelzemon knew she had set their power to a non-lethal level, he still knew he was in store for a torrent of pain.


	16. Truths

Several hours had passed since Takato last set foot into the club, feeling a little reluctant and somewhat guilty, for the relationship with his partner and friend hadn't improved, in fact, things had only gotten worse.

As the young man strode through the entrance onto the main floor, he thought about his last interaction with Guilmon.

He just finished telling the red dino Digimon that, despite his reluctance from his band, The Dark Hand of the Demon Lord, he had joined them at a strip club, met a stripper named Ruki and actually had a good time with her.

But with this, Guilmon didn't take the news too well, while Takato didn't react well to Guilmon, especially when Guilmon called Ruki a whore.

In the end, they both ended up in a shouting match that resulted in Guilmon storming out, to which Takato, after sobering up a little, eventually left too and went back, wanting to see Ruki for a second time.

And whether it was her kindness or her resemblance to Rika, something about her made Takato wish to be alone with her once again.

Takato clenched his fist tightly as he stood at the bar, completely oblivious that he even arrived or that he had the bartender looking at him with a sweet, but impatient expression.

"Well Honey, are you going to order something or not?" The familiar looking Rosemon answered, in a sweet and tender voice.

"Huh? Ah, uh yeah... Let me have a beer?" Takato asked, realizing how he phrased it, only for the Rosemon to smile sweetly and nod.

"Oh? Sound's like you might be a little unsure about that." She commented, grabbing a glass chalice and several unmarked bottles from the shelf behind her.

"Let me mix you something else instead, The House Special: Aphrodite's Nector." Rosemon offered, mixing up a drink, which turned a brink pink colour, before placing a flower in the chalice and sliding it over to him.

Takato looked at the drink before him, then at Rosemon, who only smiled back.

And while reluctant, but not wanting to seem ungrateful, Takato took the drink and took a small sip.

To his surprise, the drink didn't taste too bad, in fact he couldn't even taste the alcohol.

The liquid went down smoothly like honey, with the effects already seemingly taking hold of Takato.

He hadn't noticed at first, but Takato recognized the classic rock tune playing over the speakers for the act on stage.

His eyes instantly lit up when he saw the one performing on stage to be none other than Ruki herself, dressed almost similar in her fox-girl outfit, this one looked more like a fox-biker girl attire, with the same yellow fox ears and tail, only this time, Ruki wore a black leather skirt and vest with a bikini underneath.

Ruki swayed back and forth to the music as crowds of onlookers pressed themselves against the stage trying to get a closer peek and touch, making the blonde smile and shake her head, telling her fans to enjoy with their eyes.

And feeling himself losing control, Takato walked towards the main stage with the drink in his hand, already downing the first one.

Mesmerized, he watched Ruki move about the stage, feeling enchanted by her actions, which turned more erotic as she slipped off the biker outfit and began to swing around the pole.

And for the briefest of moments, which caused him to finish off the drink, he could almost see Rika herself on stage, feeling mixed reactions at the thoughts as he continued to watch the girl perform.

Unfortunately, with the alcohol in his system taking over, Takato couldn't escape the perverted thoughts he had about his missing friend, sending him off into a brief daydream.

As his eyes opened up to look onstage, Takato found himself on the receiving end of Ruki's stare in his direction.

For a brief moment she showed her look of surprise, which changed to a look of joy upon seeing the brunette return, making her smile warmly at him.

Sheepishly, Takato smiled and gave a wave in reply, feeling somewhat foolish for doing so.

However, that didn't seem to deter Ruki, proven as she then moved away from the pole, approached the end of the stage and held out her hand to Takato, who took it and helped the blonde off of the stage.

"Takato, I'm glad to see you again, and so soon." Ruki said, continuing to smile at the brunette, not caring about the patrons watching them, in her mind, only Takato mattered at that moment.

But looking at Takato, and from his sudden return, Ruki could tell something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Guilmon." Takato replied, sighing as he explained. "After I got back, we got into another fight."

Curious, Ruki asked. "What about?"

"Well, if you have to ask," Takato said boldly, looking at the blonde with a soft look. "About you... I told him about how great you are, that you aren't some sort of..."

But focusing, the boy's words trailed off as he looked away with a slight blush.

"Sort of what?" Ruki asked, looking at him with the same look Rika would give him, only softer.

"Forget it. It's nothing important. I just want to forget about it, that's why I came here." Takato replied with a smile.

"And to see me of course right?" Ruki asked, taking his arm with both hands, pulling it close to her body, where she asked in a friendly and somewhat enticing tone. "Do you want to go somewhere more private and talk?"

"I don't have any more performances tonight, and would prefer to spend the rest of my shift with you." She then said, continuing to show her kindness, making Takato blush from her words and contact.

"S... sure, I'd like that!" Takato answered in an excited, and perhaps too loud a voice, as patrons around the two looked in their direction.

Ruki only giggled as she started to lead the inebriated brunette to the back rooms, holding his hand, but stopped when a man blocked their path, one who looked to be in his mid forties.

And from the sour look upon Ruki's face, Takato could see Ruki knew the fat stocky person before them.

"Hello there, Ruki." Said the man in a voice that even gave Takato a chill.

"Mr. Shinto. Did you enjoy the performance?" Ruki asked in a sweet voice, while gripping Takato's hand tighter, telling him she was uncomfortable with the current situation.

"Of course I did, I never miss a show. But why, why are you going to the back room with this stranger?" Mr. Shinto demanded as he pointed to the young man at her side.

"I've came to all your shows, and showered you with cash. I cheered the most, yet each time I ask for a private dance, you say no! It's not fair!" The older man said, the sound of his frustration in his voice increasing.

"I know and I appreciate it all, but you seen, this is a dear friend of mine, I haven't seen him in a long time. We are just going to talk that's all. Now if you'll excuse us..." Ruki answered, trying to push past Mr. Shinto, who grabbed her upper-arm.

"No, that's just not fair at all! I deserve to go first, you can talk to him afterwards!" The crazed man said, while trying to pull the blonde away from Takato.

As Ruki tried her best to break free of the man's grasp, Takato decided to take action in his slightly intoxicated state.

With a firm hand, the younger man place his atop the one holding Ruki, to which Mr. Shinto looked at Takato, who met his gaze with a hard one.

"Didn't you hear what she said? She's my friend and I want to speak to her alone. Now get your hands off her, now." Takato said in a firm and hard tone.

As the two glared at one another, Mr. Shinto seemingly ready to fight over the startled blonde, a soft and purring voice spoke up interrupted, just before Tabbimon appeared, walking between the two men and pushing them apart.

"I hope there isn't some sort of trouble going on here is there. I wouldn't want anybody harmed." The orange feline said, looking between Takato and Shinto before glancing at Ruki.

"Tabbimon, oh it's nothing like that at all, just a little misunderstanding." Ruki said with a slight nervous smile, while she moved closer to Takato.

Tabbimon looked at the young couple, especially the young man who had a slightly confused look upon his face and understood the situation, to which she gave Ruki a slight nod, started swaying her large bushy tail back and forth against the front of Mr. Shinto, who felt a little taken back by the sudden affection.

"I thought so." The sly Ultimate replied, turning her attentions fully to the older man, where she said. "And you. I know you seem a little disappointed not getting one of the stars of the club to yourself, but can I offer my services to you?"

While Tabbimon was no Ruki Akano, or even human; Mr. Shinto couldn't help but feel some arousal from the Digimon before him.

Mostly he only took notice of the human dancers at the club, but his eyes would wander at the digital females.

Even now, he couldn't help be nod at the offer while Tabbimon purred and rubbed up against him.

Seeing Mr. Shinto distracted, Ruki, with haste, pulled Takato to the backrooms, looking back to give Tabbimon a look of gratitude, which was returned with Tabbimon smiling and nodding, happy to assist her fellow employee.

-Meanwhile-

Back at Hypnos, Yamaki was standing before a transparent screen of the Digital World, monitoring the areas, while flicking his lighter, still wondering where Rika and the others had wound up, as well as the conditions of the other Tamers, namely Takato and Guilmon.

"Sir." Riley spoke up, breaking her gaze from the computer she was typing at to face the blonde and inform him at the news she had just received.

"Mina Ryuichi just reported in. She says that she and Karatenmon had found many of the missing women in Myotismon's castle, but didn't do it alone. Apparently Kazu and his team stepped in and defeated the vampire Digimon, which freed all those he had bitten from his control." Riley then told Yamaki, earning a nod from her superior.

"There's more, while it looks like." ""

-Forbidden Fruit, Private Room #4-

For nearly two hours, Takato and Ruki spent their time in the darkened room doing nothing but talk to which the blonde sat in the young man's lap, listening and asking questions about Takato's past, who freely answered.

The topics ranging mostly about being a Tamer, his relationship with Guilmon and that of his friends, especially Rika.

And as they continued to talk, Takato really found himself opening up to Ruki, feeling more and more comfortable around her, almost as if he was talking with an old friend, namely Ruki.

At times he would slip up calling Ruki by his missing friend's name, to which she would correct him; but soon that would stop.

Besides the sense of security he felt around the blonde dancer, the drinks he kept ingesting also helped stir up the courage and comfort to just open up.

"...So I couldn't really think of anything to say, other than 'that's a cute shirt, it looks good on you.' Man, you could just feel the awkwardness in the tunnel. I'd always seem to say things like that around her." Takato said sheepishly, holding onto Ruki, who just smiled and giggled.

"Wow, you really are a dork." Ruki laughed, hanging onto Takato, making sure not to fall from his lap.

"But it's an endearing quality about you." She then commented, smiling warmly at the blonde and placing a hand on his cheek.

"Rika always called me a 'Gogglehead' on account of my goggles, and well... for being a dork." Takato answered in a defeated, but playful tone.

"Gogglehead? I think I like the sound of that." Ruki said thinking out loud.

"It fits you perfectly, Gogglehead. Mind if I call you that from now on?" Ruki said softly, holding Takato's face in her hands.

"Of course, you can call me whatever you like Rika... I'm sorry, I did it again sorry!" Takato said in reply, correcting himself, looking away from embarrassment for once again mistaking the blonde for his lost friend.

"It's ok." Ruki assured, gently moving Takato's head so he was back to facing her, leaving both staring at one another, before Ruki spoke up and offered. "You can call me Rika if you like."

"Ok, Rika..." Takato answered back, feeling at ease as he said the name.

For a moment the two looked at one another staring deeply into each other's eyes.

As their faces neared, Ruki found herself closing her eyes, feeling her heart rate increasing with every approaching second.

But Just as Ruki thought the moment would come, when their lips would touch; nothing happened.

Waiting for a moment, Ruki stayed that way, with her eyes closed and lips ready to receive the kiss she expected, before opening and found Takato's head tilted back in the chair, with him snoring lightly.

Though despite feeling somewhat annoyed and rejected, Ruki was unable to bring herself to be mad at Takato; not with such a goofy and serene look upon, his face.

Seeing Takato in his current state, Ruki couldn't help but find herself giggle a little at the situation, at him passing out, and for the feelings she obviously seemed to have for him, this complete stranger to her, before she felt something in her head, a light whisper that made her feel a little dizzy, while her eyes dulled for a moment.

But shaking her head, her eyes returning to normal, Ruki looked at Takato, and with him still unconscious, she didn't know why, but she decided to go through his pockets, to see his belongings.

And if any of were of value to the club, keep them.

Moving down, Ruki got on her knees, into position, where she parted Takato's legs and moved in, blushing when she noticed the bulge forming in the boy's pants, feeling herself in a similar state of arousal, but focused as she began rummaging through Takato's pants pockets, seeing what she could find and take from him, oblivious at her actions or that she had been brainwashed to steal from the customers when they were in a vulnerable state, to which Ruki though her actions were her own and justified.

Ruki then stopped when felt something metallic against her left hand, making her pull it out and found she had taken Takato's D-Power.

And though it wasn't money or an electronic like a cellphone, it was still of value and could be sold.

But as Ruki stared at the D-Power, about to take it for herself, the screen turned on and Ruki let out a small yelp when she felt the device lightly zap her, causing the blond to then shake her head and look at the D-Power with a puzzled look as her mind felt a little more clear.

'What am I doing?' Ruki asked herself, wondering why she was taking Takato's belongings, causing her to slowly put her hand back into Takato's pants and place the D-Power within.

But with both her hands in Takato's pants, and from her rummaging, Ruki blushed deeply as she could see Takato's erection had grown, and could feel it through his pockets, moving her right hand around the boy's covered member and began to curious rub it, making Takato groan a little in his unconscious state.

And, unable to help herself, Ruki, feeling curiosity and desire consume her, removed her hands from Takato's pockets, placed them on them front of his pants and pulled them down, along with the brunette's underwear, revealing all eight-inches of his cock to her.

'So this is what a penis looks like.' Ruki thought, blushing a little as she poked the tip.

'Are they all this big?' The blonde then thought, finding herself more curious about it when she noticed the pre-cum dripping from it, to which Ruki found she was unable to help herself as she moved her head down and started to lick the tip, causing Takato's groans to continue, while a strange feeling of excitement filled the girl, encouraging her to continue her actions.

Moving her mouth over Takato's manhood, Ruki began to move her head up and down the boy's member, finding herself getting aroused by her actions, as well as pleased to hear Takato continuing to groan softly, sounding like he was liking what Ruki was doing to him.

And while Ruki had tasted the sex of many female customers and her fellow employees, the combined taste of Takato's member and his sexual fluids was very different, actually surprising her a little that part of her liked it.

Ruki was unsure how long she had been sucking Takato's cock, while surprised at how much of Takato's member she could take into her mouth without gagging, as well as how the pleasure the brunette was receiving was giving her a sense of pleasure as well.

However, feeling it start to quiver in her mouth, the blond could tell Takato was going to come any minute, causing her to remove the boy's cock from her mouth and finish by stroking Takato's length until he let out a groan, louder than his previous ones, and had hi climax, shooting his cum all over Ruki's hand, while some spurted on her face and chest.

But seeing Takato, now with a small look of satisfaction on his face, Ruki smiled too, before licking her hand clean, followed by wiping the cum off of her chest and finishing by licking the cum around her lips, finding part of her was becoming addicted to the taste, which just made her desire more of Takato.

And seeing Takato's member was still hard, Ruki could see Takato's body was reacting the same way, to which Ruki, after wiping the unconscious boy's manhood clean, pulled his boxers and pants back up, before climbing on his lap, straddling him, which made Ruki moan, feeling Takato's covered cock rubbing against her pussy.

With her hands on his shoulders, Ruki pulled herself up and down, moaning from the feel of their covered privates rubbing, sending great surges of pleasure through the blonde, which caused her to continue as her arousal heightened.

However, Ruki then stopped when she sensed she was no longer the only woman in the room.

"Mistress Agrahabahmon." Ruki said in surprise, before getting off of Takato and onto her hands and knees, showing her respect to her superior.

"What brings you here?" The blonde then asked.

"I just came to say the club is done for the evening." Agrahabahmon replied, before saying with a commanding voice. "So say goodbye to Takato, then head back to your quarters."

"Yes Mistress." Ruki said in reply, obeying the green clad succubus as she turned to Takato and gave his left cheek a quick kiss and left.

But seeing Ruki kiss Takato, Agrahabahmon frowned, not liking how close Ruki was getting with the brunette, but had a plan to make sure Ruki would never be bothered by Takato or his presence.

-A while later-

Takato groaned a little as he came too, regaining consciousness as he found himself still in the private room.

"What happened?" He asked himself, remembering talking with Ruki and having a little to drink, that was when the rest of his mind became a haze.

"About time you woke up." He heard a voice say, making the brunette look over to the door, where he saw ShadowWereGarurumon staring at him, arms crossed and a sly smile on his face.

"C'mon, the club is closed." He then told Takato, helping the boy up, who still felt a little dazed and confused, but went along with the Ultimate Level Digimon, who lead Takato out through the back entrance of the club, into the alleyway.

"Why are you taking me here?" Takato asked, getting no answer from ShadowWereGarurumon, before a pain filled his chest as he felt a fist slam into his stomach, making the brunette collapse to his knees.

Looking up, Takato saw MadLeomon had emerged from the shadows and was the one who had attacked him.

Seeing the confusion upon Takato's face, ShadowWereGarurumon told him. "Nothing personal. We are just doing our job."

"Speak for yourself." MadLeomon said in reply, enjoying his duties, this time kicking Takato in the chest and knocking him down.

"You're dealing with the wrong kind, kid. Agrahabahmon gave us orders to take care of you before you wisen up." He then told Takato as he continued to pummel the boy, as did ShadowWereGarurumon, who had a small expression of hesitance.

While he was employed to make sure the troublemakers of the club learnt their place, attacking the Gogglehead felt wrong to him.

But knowing Agrahabahmon would make him suffer if he didn't do as he was ordered, ShadowWereGarurumon continued, punching and kicking Takato, alongside MadLeomon.

Bruised up and bleeding badly, Takato felt himself losing consciousness, part of him thinking this was how he would meet his end.

However, while his vision and hearing were fading as he managed to cling onto what consciousness he had, he then heard a female voice call out 'Solar Flare!', before a huge flash of light consumed the area, blinding Takato's attackers.

And while he was unsure who it was, Takato felt the female pick him up and whisper. "Come on. Let's get you out of here."

Agreeing with the mysterious Digimon, Takato nodded, before falling unconscious, making the Digimon carrying him away from the club carefully reach into his pants, withdraw his D-Power and activate it, sending a small distress signal through the area.

'Please be all right Takato. You're the only one I can count on.' She then thought, following the feel of controlled darkness as she continued to traverse through Omega City.

-At the apartment-

Guilmon was looking out of the window, still in a foul mood from before, his thoughts divided between his arguing toward his Tamer and to Renamon, only for them to stop when he heard the door open, expecting Takato, but turned for a moment to see a new Digimon before him.

"Who are you?" Guilmon asked, turning back to the window.

"My name is Naamahmamon. I work at the Forbidden Fruit." The Digimon said, introducing herself, before saying. "Guilmon, your Tamer has been..."

"Look, if he enjoyed his time at that whore of a club, I don't see him as..." Guilmon began to say as he turned to face him, only for his expression to change when he saw Takato bruised, black eyed and blooded, filling the red dino Digimon with a concern he hadn't felt for Takato in ages.

Concerned, Guilmon rushed to his Tamer and asked. "Takato! What happened to you?"

"The opponents that challenged you, ShadowWereGarurumon and MadLeomon, also work at the Forbidden Fruit and were tasked with the duty to rough him up." Naamahmamon said.

"Those two again?" Guilmon said, feeling angry as he took Takato from Naamahmamon's arms and laid the boy on the couch, waiting for his Tamer to awaken.

"Guilmon...?" Takato soon groaned out, regaining consciousness and smiled to see his partner.

"I'm sorry for all I said before." The brunette said, glad to see he was back with Guilmon, before facing the Digimon he knew had saved him and said to her. "And thank you for helping me out back there. But why did you do it? Who are you?"

"My name is Naamahmamon, I am one of the three Digimon who head up the Forbidden Fruit." Naamahmamon said, her expression turning serious as she then added. "And I think it's high time I told you all the truth behind the club."

Confused, Guilmon asked. "What truth?"

"That club is just a front for my sisters, Agrahabahmon and Lilithmon to get wealth and power. They use the club to capture and brainwash girls into sex toys." Naamahmamon said, turning to Takato once again and informing him. "And you were right when you met her. Ruki Akano is Rika Nonaka herself."

"What!?" Takato and Guilmon gasped in surprise, before Takato questioned. "I was right, the blonde haired girl at the club is Rika?"

"I'm afraid so." Naamahmamon replied.

"And your other friends are there as well, oblivious that they too have been brainwashed in the same way. Well, all except for Renamon." She then said.

Hearing her name, Guilmon questioned. "Renamon's at that club?"

Naamahmamon nodded.

"Yes. Agrahabahmon knew Renamon would be more resistant to the conventional forms of brainwashing and conditioning that Rika, Jeri and Alice were exposed to, so she used her power to place a parasite inside Renamon's head, one that surpasses all of Renamon's thoughts and feelings." She told the pair, disgusting them to know Rika, Renamon and the others were being used in such a sick way.

"I didn't know… she was right under my nose this whole time" Takato said sadly as Guilmon looked at him sadly too.

"I'm sorry, Takato. I shouldn't have shouted at you. If Renamon and Rika are at that club, then we shouldn't been fighting against each other" Guilmon said.

Takato looked at Guilmon as he felt the bond between Tamer and Digimon began to rebuild itself.

"It's alright Guilmon. We're both at fault here. How about we forgive each other and figure out a way to free Rika and the others" Takato said.

"I am trying to develop an antidote to free the other girls to their rightful personality and memories but to free Renamon, you need to have sex with her."

"Come again."

"The parasite inside Renamon's head feeds on lust, but if it were exposed to any kind of true love and was shown a great time, it would create a poison which comes from the sparks of love the male has for his lover, which would destroy the parasite and free Renamon from her mind control." Naamahmamon told Guilmon.

"So I have to mate with her to free her?" Guilmon asked, making Naamahmamon nod.

"Exactly. Even though Renamon will show hostility toward you, I can sense she is still there deep inside of her. And while my sisters can sense the lust of others, I can sense love, and I can feel that emotion within Renamon, namely toward you." "So if you mate with Renamon her brain will release dopamine and norepinephrine, two of the chemicals that make up love, and will be released completely when she climaxes, removing the parasite and freeing her from my sister's control. However, you will need to prove to my sisters you belong to the club. Luckily they heard about you and your fighting skills and will be attending your fight with ShadowWereGarurumon and MadLeomon. Beat them and you'll be able to get inside, sneak Takato and the others in and save your friends." She explained in reply.

Knowing he had to save Renamon, Guilmon looked at her, smiled and slammed his fist into his palm. "Not a problem. I want to teach these two a lesson, mess with my Tamer and my girl, and you will not get away with it!"

"I knew you would say that!" Naamahmamon said with a smile, before turning to Takato.

"I also sent a signal to your friends. They'll be here soon to back you up." She informed.

And though Takato and Guilmon were grateful for her assistance, both were a little puzzled as to why she was doing it.

"Thank you, Naamahmamon. But why help us? You're one of their sisters right?" Guilmon asked.

"Agrahabahmon and Lilithmon might be my sisters, but they have to be stopped. They are going too far in their greed and I want to stop them, as well as make up for letting them get away with their evil acts, while I just stood by and did nothing." Naamahmamon said in reply, her tone a combination of honesty, regret and anger, which Takato and Guilmon noticed, knew Naamahmamon truly wanted to help save Rika and the others and nodded at each other in response.

"Then let's do this. Once I've healed up, we'll put an end to Agrahabahmon and Lilithmon's schemes." Takato said, which made Naamahmamon smile for a moment, before her expression changed.

"As much as I'd love to help you further, I must return. My sisters may not care about me as much as they care about themselves, but I worry they may get suspicious if I am gone for too long." She told the Takato and Guilmon, heading off, where the brunette looked up to the ceiling and thought with a newfound determination. 'Rika... hold on. I am coming to save you.'

'Now I know where you are, Renamon, I'm coming to rescue you.' Guilmon thought, feeling the same way, knowing that soon he and Renamon would be reunited.

-Back at the Forbidden Fruit-

MadLeomon and ShadowWereGarurumon were kneeling before Agrahabahmon and Lilithmon, both Demon Lords had their arms crossed and angered expressions on their faces from what they had just heard.

"What do you mean Takato got away?" Lilithmon questioned, filling the pair with a little fear.

"We don't know. We were doing as you told us before we were ambushed by a sudden light attack." MadLeomon said.

"And after recovering from the sudden attack, he was gone." ShadowWereGarurumon added, to which both could sense the pair were still enraged, before Agrahabahmon smirked darkly.

"No matter. You taught that Tamer brat not to show his face here again." Agrahabahmon said, before opening up her hand, smirked darkly and added. "And luckily, I prepared a plan B, should you two fools fail us."

"Renamon." Agrahabahmon then called, smirking as the mindless vixen entered the room and immediately knelt before her Mistress.

"I have a task for you, my pet. Take this and give it to Ruki after she falls asleep." Agrahabahmon instructed, handing something to Renamon, who took it in her grasp and started to walk away.

"And if she looks like she is resisting, 'assist' her." Agrahabahmon then added, continuing to smirk as she watched Renamon head off.

With Renamon leaving, making her way to the unsuspecting blonde, Agrahabahmon and Lilithmon smiled as they turned their attention back to other matters.

"So has that Digimon agreed to challenge you two yet?" Lilithmon asked, causing ShadowWereGarurumon to shake his head.

"He has not." He said in reply, worried that the Demon Lords would get mad at him and MadLeomon.  
"Not to worry." Lilithmon said, where she then added. "He still has time to change his mind."

"And if he does beat you, we can change it further." Agrahabahmon added in a sinister tone, one that made Lilithmon smile at what Agrahabahmon was implying.

However, while the pair were already setting their plans in motion,

Naamahmamon had returned and had overheard everything they said.

'That's what you think. So long as long as Takato and Guilmon have a reason to save Rika, Renamon and their friends, they will never give up.' The crimson clad Digimon thought, quickly heading away, back to the girl's quarters, where, after a flash of red light, Tabbimon stood in Naamahmamon's place, entered the room and relieved herself of what clothing she had, already knowing what was coming.


	17. Lies

-Upcoming Lemons-

With another night of performing over, the girls had taken to bed, but not before having a little fun with each other, to which Ruki was on her back, moaning, for the Rosemon that the sisters had brainwashed the other day, was on top of her, licking her pussy and moaning as well, muffled, as Ruki was returning the pleasure, the pair in a sixty nine position, licking Rosemon's vagina.

However, Rosemon could sense Ruki was a little distracted, to which Rosemon ceased her actions, turned her head and faced the girl.

"Ruki, is something on your mind?" The Rosemon asked.

"Well..." Ruki began to say, unsure if she should speak her mind or not.

"Is it that boy?" Rosemon interrupted, which made Ruki blush and nod.

"I cannot stop thinking about him. Even though we only met a couple of hours ago, it feels like I have known him for years. I feel so comfortable when I am around him." Ruki admitted in reply, making Rosemon nod, before she smirked.

"And from the way he looks at you, I bet he's got the hots for you and would love to be in my position." She commented, making Ruki's blush deepen.

"Ruby!" Ruki yelled, which caused Rosemon to giggle.

"Oh, relax Ruki. I was just teasing you." Ruby told the blonde.

"But if you like, we could do some role-playing." She then offered in an enticing tone, climbing off of Ruki, where she walked over to a chest, opened it and pulled out a strap on dildo.

"I'll pretend to be Takato." Ruby said, fasting the fake cock around herself, before the Mega Level Digimon got back onto the bed with Ruki, hovering over her, while the tip of the dildo started to rub around Ruki's pussy.

"Would you like me to start gently or go fast?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, Takato. Ravish me, ravish me as hard as you can...!" Ruki moaned in reply, feeling herself getting quite aroused at the thought of her and Takato actually having sex.

"Very well then." Ruby replied, before claiming Ruki's lips in a deep and lustful kiss, making Ruki moan into the kiss, only to break from Ruby's lips moments later when she the dildo to slide deeply inside of her vagina.

"Takato!" Ruki cried out, grasping Ruby's shoulders tightly and pulling the Mega Level Digimon close to her, who moaned as she felt her boobs rub against Ruki's. But remaining focused, Ruby continued her actions, pumping the dildo in and out of the blonde's wet vagina.

Loving the pleasure she was feeling as the dildo continued to slide in and out of her, all Ruki could do was continue to moan, while imagining it was Takato making her feel so good.

But after another hour, with Rosemon keeping things sexy for Ruki, pulling Ruki into a sitting position as she continued to have sex with her, the blonde moaned louder as she felt her climax approaching.

"Takato... Takato, I... I'm so close...!" Ruki moaned, completely lost in her fantasy, while Ruby nodded and continued, pushing the dildo as deep as she could inside of the blonde.

And after several more thrusts, Ruki cried out in ecstasy, cumming all over the dildo as she had her orgasm.

Lying on her back, panting, Rosemon pulled herself up, removing the dildo from Ruki's pussy.

"How was that?" She asked, already guessing the answer from the blissful look on Ruki's face.

"That... that was amazing..." Ruki replied, knowing she had just pretended to have sex with Takato, but even pretending gave her pleasure she had never experienced beforehand.

"Glad I could help." Ruby then said, giving Ruki's forehead a kiss, before pulling the blonde close to her and engaging her in another deep and lustful kiss, which Ruki happily returned.

As they kissed, both desired more and got what they wanted when each felt a pair of arms wrap around them, making the pair break from the kiss and turn, with Ruki looking to see Jennifer had her arms around her, staring at her with lust, while Ruby found Lana was embracing her, showing she wished to have sex with the Mega Level Digimon.

Looking at the girls holding them, Ruki and Ruby smiled, making Jennifer and Lana smile in reply, to which Jennifer pulled Ruki over to her, placing the blonde in her lap and began to kiss around her neck and chest, while stimulating Ruki's pussy as she began to finger it, while Lana was still more of the submissive type, evident as she laid on her back, allowing Rosemon to get on top of her and do with her as she desired.

This lead to several more hours of the girls pleasuring each other, switching between females to keep the sex interesting, until all the women were satisfied and decided it was about time to get some shuteye, with a smile appearing on Ruki's face, dreaming of Takato and her, both naked and making love.

However, as Ruki and the other girls slept, a figure slowly opened the door, revealing it to be Renamon, who approached Ruki, staring at the sleeping blonde with a blank and empty expression as she obeyed Agrahabahmon's command and opened up her hand, revealing a worm, much like the one Agrahabahmon had used to brainwash her and placed it beside Ruki's head, watching as the worm slowly crawled up her cheek and made its way into Ruki's ear.

And after a moment, Ruki's expression changed, from her content state to one of discomfort, not from the intrusion of the worm, but the effect it had on her.

-Within Ruki's mind-

Ruki was unsure where she was, but didn't care, for she on her back, lying on a king sized bed within a lavish bedroom, completely naked and on top of her was a naked Takato, who was kissing around her neck, while his right hand was on her chest, rubbing and massaging her breasts, filling Ruki with great amounts of pleasure, which she expressed, arching her back and moaning Takato's name as he continued his actions, only to be silenced when she felt Takato press his lips against hers', engaging her in a passionate kiss.

So lost in her pleasure, Ruki failed to notice Takato had stopped kissing and fingering her, making the blonde open her eyes and was left confused to see she was the only one in the bedroom.

Confused as to where Takato had gone, Ruki sat up and called out for the brunette, but got no reply, making the blonde worry a little as she then got up and resumed to call Takato's name, while looking around the room for any trace of the Tamer.

"Takato?" Ruki called once again, still confused, for the bedroom had no doors, windows or exits.

And while the bedroom was a fair size, the only things in it were Ruki and the bed, and Ruki was confident Takato wouldn't be hiding under the bed.

But before she could check, a black coloured door materialized on the opposite side of the room, piquing Ruki's curiosity as she approached it.

Placing her hand on the knob, Ruki was unsure what she'd find on the opposite end of the mysterious door.

However, after hearing the sounds of moans, groans and other noises of sex, the blonde opened it and was horrified at what she had just walked into.

Before her was Takato, still naked, however, the brunette was not alone, for he was in a similar looking bed with Agrahabahmon, who was on all fours, moaning loudly, due to Takato, who was behind her, ramming his cock deep into her pussy.

"Takato, that's it..." Agrahabahmon moaned as Takato continued to thrust in and out of the Demon Lord.

And while Agrahabahmon had an expression on her face, showing the same feelings of pleasure Ruki felt, the succubus then turned her head and, through her moans, asked. "But what... what about Ruki...?"

"Ruki?" Takato asked, ceasing his actions, while his expression changed.

"Ruki is nothing but a blonde haired slut. I already got what I needed from her." Takato then said, sounding emotionless and uncaring, words that broke Ruki's heart and caused her to tear up, unaware that Agrahabahmon's worm was messing with her head, making Ruki's dream into a nightmare.

"Takato..." Ruki said as she collapsed to her knees and cried.

"Why?" Ruki then asked, puzzled that the boy she felt such a connection toward would betray her feelings and use her. "Why would you say such things?"  
"Because it's the truth." Ruki heard Agrahabahmon say, before she felt the hand of her Mistress move down to her chin and lift her head up, where Ruki met Agrahabahmon's caring gaze.

Gently smiling at the confused and distressed girl, Agrahabahmon wiped a tear from Ruki's face with her thumb, before telling her. "Takato is just like any of the male customers, he just cares about himself."

"But what about all the things he shared with me?" Ruki asked, wondering why Takato would tell her such close and important things, only to wind up leaving her.

"He said those things just to get close to you and have a shot of having sex with you." Agrahabahmon lied, moving her hand from Ruki's face, to her body, where Agrahabahmon then pulled the blonde onto her lap and said. "Takato doesn't care about you. He only cares about himself."

"He does...?" Ruki asked, sounding hesitant, but from Agrahabahmon embracing her, treating her so kindly, the blonde started thinking Agrahabahmon was right.

"He does." Agrahabahmon replied, continuing to lie, while the worm in Ruki's head continued to weaken her mind.

"I will never leave you, you can trust me." She told Ruki, gently lowering the girl's head so it was resting on Agrahabahmon's breasts, while brushing the hair out of Ruki's face.

Ruki nodded in reply as her eyes dulled and glazed over, giving into the Demon Lord and her words.

"I... I trust you..." The blonde said.

"I would never lie or use you. That is a promise." The naked succubus said, continuing to manipulate Ruki.

"I believe you..." Ruki said in reply, making Agrahabahmon smirk, which Ruki failed to see.

"Very good." Agrahabahmon said with a smirk, then asking. "Who needs a liar like Takato when you have me and your sisters?"

"I don't need Takato... I have you..." Ruki replied, her tone losing its emotion as she fell deeper into Agrahabahmon's control.

"And I have you." Agrahabahmon said back, before claiming Ruki's lips in a deep kiss, while moving her right hand in between her legs and started to rub and massage her vagina, filling the blonde with pleasure, while oblivious that the pleasure was being caused from outside her mind, for Renamon was kneeling before Ruki, face deep in Ruki's crotch, following Agrahabahmon's orders, and licking her love hole, lapping at the escaping sexual fluids that dripped from it as Ruki continued to sleep.

And though the other girls were sound asleep, Tabbimon, who was cuddling up with Hiromi, and facing away from Ruki and Renamon, was still awake and had a solemn look on her face, for she knew Agrahabahmon would brainwash Rika to make her lose trust in Takato, making her wish she could've stepped in and stopped Renamon, but didn't want her secret identity revealed.

'Rika, I hope you can forgive me for all I have done to you.' Tabbimon thought, knowing it would be tougher for Takato to save her, but still had faith in him and the Digimon Tamers.

And as Renamon left, returning to the one controlling her, Tabbimon closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep, knowing the next night would be a big one, one that would start the beginning of the end for The Forbidden Fruit.

-End Lemons-


	18. Fight Night

Within their apartment, Takato and Guilmon were preparing themselves, knowing that in a few hours The Forbidden Fruit would be opened, but also knew if the brunette showed his face, Agrahabahmon and Lilithmon's guards would attack Takato on sight.

And while Guilmon had gotten stronger over the last few years, confident he could take on any Digimon that the Demonic duo threw at him, he and Takato guessed some were innocent Digimon, who were just trying to earn some money and had no clue on what devious actions happened behind closed doors.

Luckily, Takato had already thought of that and knew if Guilmon defeated MadLeomon and ShadowWereGarurumon, then Agrahabahmon and Lilithmon would offer him a job at the club.

That was their key to getting Takato inside.

With Takato and Guilmon a team once again, the pair headed off for the underground arena.

"Good luck, boy." Takato said as they arrived, holding out his right hand, where he added. "I'll be cheering you on from the sidelines."

"Thanks Takato." Guilmon replied, bringing up his arm, where he grabbed his Tamer's hand in a firm hold and told him. "I promise I won't let you down."

With that said, the Tamer and Digimon parted ways, determined to win in order to save Rika, Renamon and the others who were unknowing puppets to the Demon Lords.

-Within the arena-

While Takato was watching from the stands, watching as MadLeomon and ShadowWereGarurumon, who were in the middle of fighting an AncientVolcanomon.

And despite having the advantage of being almost three times their size, as well as a Mega Level Digimon, MadLeomon and ShadowWeregarurumon showed the crowd how they obtained their status as champions of fighting as they not only avoided the powerful blasts of the mineral Digimon, but also fought back.

"Lava-lanche!" AncientVolcanomon yelled, slamming his fist down at MadLeomon, crushing the area around him, making the stadium rumble from such force.

However, to the awe of the massive Digimon, MadLeomon was not defeated and actually held back AncientVolcanomon's fist, just before ShadowWereGarurumon jumped and ran up it, directly toward AncientVolcanomon.

"Full Moon Kick!" ShadowWereGarurumon yelled in a mighty tone as he leapt into the air, flipped around and slammed his right foot into AncientVolcanomon's face, making the Mega Digimon cry out and stumble back, while the crowd cheered loudly.

"Amazing! It seems MadLeomon and ShadowWereGarurumon are going all out to show us they are the ones worthy of being the champions of Survival Fight Night." MetalEtemon called into his mic, really getting into the match from the comfort of his quarters, not caring who won, for he'd get a ton of cash either way.

However, MetalEtemon's good mood faded when he heard the doors behind him open, making him turn and saw Agrahabahmon, Renamon and Lilithmon enter the room.

"Ladies. How lovely to see you two." MetalEtemon said, trying to play it cool, but knew his fate was sealed if he did the slightest thing to displease the Demon Lords.

"So what brings you here?" He asked, watching with nervous eyes behind his sunglasses as the pair walked past him and observed the fight.

"I think you should know that by now." Lilithmon said in reply.

"We heard there's a new Digimon who is putting on quite a show, even giving your current champions a run for their money." Agrabhamon added, gazing at AncientVolcanomon, where she then asked. "Is that him?"

"Big Bang Boom!" AncientVolcanomon yelled as he lowered his body, just before firing a blast of concentrated lava from the volcano on his back.

But keeping up with his attacks, MadLeomon and ShadowWereGarurumon dodged the blast of lava, before rushing in, where beast Digimon slashed their claws across AncientVolcanomon's rock hard body, damaging him once again.

"No. It was someone else." A voice spoke up, making both sisters and MetalEtemon turn to see Naamahmamon.

"Ah, Lady Naamahmamon, it's good to see you after so long." MetalEtemon said upon seeing the third Demon Lord, speaking with actual honesty over false flattery, knowing Naamahmamon actually had kindness in her data.

But seeing their sister, Agrahabahmon got curious and questioned her. "Naamahmamon? Why are you here exactly?"

"I just came to watch the show. Plus, I thought you'd need some help, getting this Digimon on our side because I want to prove to you I can be as good a sister as you." Naamahmamon made up in reply.

"Whatever. Just stay quiet and stay out of the way." Lilithmon said, hating that her sister was sucking up to her, before turning back to watching the fight, where she added. "I want to see this new Digimon fighter."

"Actually..." MetalEtemon spoke up, his tone fearful as the sister's gaze fell upon him.

"When challenged, he never made a verbal agreement, so I had AncientVolcanomon substitute for this match." He explained, worried the succubi would blame him for the Digimon's uncooperation.

"So we came down here for nothing?" Lilithmon asked, her claws drawn as she felt like tearing MetalEtemon to pieces.

But before she could, the crowd let out a massive roar and applause, making her and Agrahabahmon turn to see AncientVolcanomon had been defeated, on his back, unconscious, with ShadowWereGarurumon standing beside the mineral Digimon, arms crossed, while MadLeomon was still in a frenzy, slashing at AncientVolcanomon's being until his body broke apart, into data particles, which he absorbed.

Annoyed that they had won another match without any damage, MadLeomon questioned. "Are there no Digimon out there that will actually prove a challenge?"

"I challenge you!"

Recognising the voice, one of determination, MadLeomon and ShadowWereGarurumon turned to see Guilmon leap into the arena and stood before them, only now he was wearing a red headband and had a set of gauntlets on his hands.

"Oh, wow. The mysterious Digimon who broke MadLeomon and ShadowWeregarurumon's record had just stepped into the ring!" MetalEtemon called, making the crowd cheer upon seeing the great fighter, but left the succubus Digimon a little confused.

"Him?" Lilithmon asked, part of her thinking it was some sort of joke, while Agrahabahmon could sense the Digimon's power and smiled darkly.

"Don't be so hasty to judge, my dear Lilithmon. I can sense this one has a darkness inside of him, one we could use to our advantage." Agrahabahmon said, continuing to smirk confidently as she watched the Digimon approach MadLeomon and ShadowWeregarurumon.

"Remember me?" Guilmon asked.

"Indeed I do." ShadowWereGarurumon said in reply, cracking his knuckles as he added. "I am actually glad you came to fight. I was growing bored of these second rate losers."

MadLeomon nodded in agreement with his friend, before saying. "Now we can tear you apart and show everyone here who is the most powerful Digimon around."

"I heard what you two did to my human friend. Now it's personal." Guilmon said, cracking his fist as he prepared to fight, making ShadowWereGarurumon get into his own fighting stance, while MadLeomon bore his fangs and snarled, waiting for when he could tear Guilmon apart and absorb his data.

"So that red dino had finally accepted ShadowWereGarurumon and MadLeomon's challenge?" Agrabhamon said.

'I'm glad he did.' MetalEtemon thought, wiping his forehead in relief, before calling out. "This is it, the match of all matches. Whoever wins this will gain the title of champion of Survival Fight Night."

"And If he wins, we will brainwash him to our strongest warrior." Agrahabahmon said, both unaware of Naamahmamon's main plot to help Guilmon and the Tamers rescue Renamon, Rika and the others.

Guilmon stood before the two Digimon as they prepared to fight.

And after hearing MetalEtemon call out 'Fight!', MadLeomon started off the match as he dashed towards Guilmon.

"You'll regret breaking my record after I break you! Poison claw!" MadLeomon roared as he lashed his claws at Guilmon.

But to his shock, Guilmon just grabbed the claw, not only stopping the attack, but made it so his grasp held MadLeomon in place, unable to scratch him and not get affected by MadLeomon's poisons, before striking back as he crushed MadLeomon's claw with his hand, making the undead lion Digimon yell in pain.

And continuing to show his strength, Guilmon then threw MadLeomon over his shoulder and sent him crashing to the ground, where MadLeomon rolled several feet away.

But even though he had damaged Madleomon, Guilmon kept his guard up when he sensed something behind him, making the Hazard Digimon turn and saw ShadowWereGarurumon coming to him with a right hook, which Guilmon blocked with his fist, before the two exchanged kicks and punches, cancelling the other's attacks out, showing their impressive display of power, which made the audience cheer and holler.

"Amazing! Absolutely amazing! He might be tiny when compared to ShadowWereGarurumon, but he is matching him blow for blow!" MetalEtemon spectated.

"And from what I hear he is single." MetalEtemon then added, making the girls, both human and Digimon squeal with delight.

'Not after I save you, Renamon.' Guilmon thought, looking up at the stands, to MetalEtemon's private box and saw the foxy Digimon inside, staring at him with an emotionless expression.

As Guilmon and ShadowWereGarurmon kept up their close combat, even showing the strength of their tails, with Guilmon missing the wolf Digimon and smashing part of the ground, MadLeomon rose again and snarled at both Digimon fighting and tried to strike Guilmon from behind.

"MadLeomon, no!" ShadowWereGarurumon called out, for, despite being a Virus type like Guilmon, ShadowWereGarurumon had a sense of honour when fighting and wanted such a match to be fair.

But it was to no use.

"Beast Blaster!" MadLeomon exclaimed as his fist was encircled in negative energy, which took form of a lion's head as he then threw it at Guilmon.

But even with such an attack, Guilmon tore through the dark energy with his claws, before he shot forward and then whacked MadLeomon away with his tail, earning another pain filled roar as MadLeomon was sent flying back a second time.

"Stay out of this!" Guilmon told him as he continued his fight with ShadowWereGarurumon, who brought up his fists, before charging and continuing to try and knock Guilmon down.

'That's it, boy. You can do this.' Takato thought as he was hidden in the crowd, knowing that no matter what happened or what tricks the Digimon might use, Guilmon would win.

-Back in MetalEtemon's box-

Continuing to watch, Lilithmon found herself getting lost in the match, while Agrahabahmon remained with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"He's a natural." Lilithmon said, impressed. "He's stronger than MadLeomon and on par with ShadowWereGarurumon."

And despite the parasite controlling her, as Renamon watched the fight, staring at the red dino Digimon, a tiny fraction of her thought he looked familiar to her, but those thoughts were pushed back down as the parasite resumed its hold on the vixen, making her stay faithful to Agrabhamon.

"No. I think he is winning" Agrahabahmon said.

"Just watch. He's trying to wear ShadowWereGarurumon down and it's working." She explained, watching as ShadowWereGarurumon went on the offensive, trying to punch, kick, slash, even strike with his tail to knock down Guilmon, only for the Hazard Digimon to keep up with his defences.

And unable to keep going at such a pace, ShadowWereGarurumon began to sweat, while Guilmon kept up his composure.

"How can a Rookie Level Digimon like him be so powerful?" Lilithmon questioned, facing Agrahabahmon and saying. "We must have him as our guard!"

"Let me handle him when the match is over. I get him under our control in no problem at all" Naamahmamon then said, making the pair stare at her with surprised expressions.

"You actually want to help us manipulate that Digimon?" Lilithmon asked, making Naamahmamon nod a little.

"I don't know why you have the sudden interest in doing this, but since we are sisters, you may do the honours. Just bring him to us afterwards." Agrabhamon said, making Naamahmamon nod and resumed watching Guilmon fight, glad to see that their plan was working and her sisters were none of the wiser.

Feeling exhaustion, ShadowWereGarurumon left himself wide open, allowing Guilmon to use his Rock Breaker move, striking the wolf Digimon in the chest with a powerful blow, sending him flying back.

"How can one rookie be a match for us?!" MadLeomon roared as he charged towards Guilmon again, claws ready.

"You're getting annoying." Guilmon said as he kicked him back, knocking him out.

"I am focused on fighting your partner here, thank you very much." He told the unconscious MadLeomon, before turning and facing ShadowWereGarurumon, who had risen staggeringly, but smirked.

"You are good, kid. I haven't had a fight like this in years." ShadowWereGarurumon told Guilmon, sounding quite pleased with himself and Guilmon, despite losing.

"But now, let's finish this!" Both ShadowWereGarurumon and Guilmon called, both knowing their last attacks would finish the match.

"Shadow Claw!" ShadowWereGarurumon roared as he charged at Guilmon, claws drawn and struck with all his might.

"Rock breaker!" Guilmon yelled, matching ShadowWereGarurumon's battle cry as he slammed his claws into ShadowWereGarurumon's attack, causing both Digimon to clash in a fierce battle.

But even with all his strength put into the attack, Guilmon pushed through, knocking back Shadow WereGarurumon's arm and allowing him to shove his fist into ShadowWereGarurumon's stomach, knocking him to the ground.

Feeling he was almost beaten, ShadowWereGarurumon groaned as he began to rise, only to stop when he felt something sharp against his neck, making him open his eyes to see Guilmon was standing beside him, claws drawn and leaving the wolf Digimon in a spot not even he could counter from.

And after watching ShadowWereGarurumon let his head fall back, showing he surrendered, the crowd cheered in applause to see the two champions defeated by the newcomer.

"I can't believe you beat us. Go ahead and finish the job." ShadowWereGarurumon said, sure Guilmon was still angered they had attacked Takato and had every right to deal the final blow

But to his surprise, Guilmon backed away from him and held his hand down.

"Why should I? I know you have warrior's honour and I know you meant no harm, unlike your partner." Guilmon said, surprising ShadowWereGarurumon at first, before a smile appeared on his face as he rose his hand, took Guilmon and was helped back up.

However, as MetalEtemon was to announce Guilmon as the champion, enraged that they had lost, MadLeomon lost it completely.

"You brat! I'll tear you and your data up!" He yelled as he lunged at Guilmon with a feral look on his face, only for the ferocity to fade when ShadowWereGarurumon pushed Guilmon out of the way and then stabbed his claws into MadLeomon's chest.

"My friend... why...?" MadLeomon questioned.

"Because I have honour and respect as a fighter, not a killer like you" ShadowWereGarurumon said in reply, removing his claws and watched as MadLeomon collapsed to his knees and broke apart into countless data particles.

But ShadowWereGarurumon then followed in MadLeomon's steed, collapsing to his knees, making Guilmon grab ShadowWereGarurumon and lowered him down, seeing MadLeomon's final attack had struck him.

"You were right. I do have honour. I thank you for a great fight and hope you keep fighting the good fight kid..." ShadowWereGarurumon smiled, before he closes his eyes, accepting his defeat and broke into particles of data, leaving Guilmon where he was.

'ShadowWereGarurumon...' Both Takato and Guilmon thought at the same time.

But quickly changing the soppy moment, MetalEtemon announced. "And we have a winner! Let's give it up for our new champion!"

With MetalEtemon's call, the crowd cheered loudly, glad to see such a great fight, while many patrons were glad Guilmon had won, for they had just made big Digi-Dollars.

"Amazing. He is certainly powerful." Lilithmon commented.

"So Naamahmamon better not mess this up and bring him to us under our control." The black clad succubus then said, just as both sisters took their leave, with Renamon, after one last glance at Guilmon, followed them out.

-With Naamahmamon-

Returning backstage with Takato, the pair found Naamahmamon waiting for them.

"Well done. I knew you could do it." Naamahmamon said with a smile and giving Guilmon a hug.

But realizing her actions, she quickly moved away, her cheeks a shade of red from her actions, before she focused.

"With this, you can enter the club now." She informed, but had to add in a serious tone. "But still, my sisters wants to control you. So I am giving you this antivirus to keep you from being affected."

"Also, I am going to alter your skin so you look like you've being corrupted, to trick them." Takato added, making Guilmon nod in reply, not caring what they did, so long as it could help him get inside The Forbidden Fruit and another step closer to Renamon.

"I have further good news. I paid Tetch a visit and not only did I manage to make the antidotes for Rika, Alice and Jeri, I found something that might be of interest to them." Naamahmamon then said, withdrawing from her crimson gown, the girls' D-Powers.

"Their D-Powers." Takato said, amazed, never expecting to see them again.

And seeing Takato's joy, Naamahmamon smiled, before she told him and Guilmon. "Whenever a valuable electronic device falls into my sister's hands, they sell them to Tetch and his Datamon, who either sell them himself or uses them for experimentation."

"So Tetch and Datamon might be dealt with too right?" Guilmon asked.

"Right. I borrowed your D-Power the night we first met and sent a signal to Hypnos. And from what I gathered, Yamaki sent Henry and Ryo to deal with Tetch and Datamon. And while they do that, we need to get Renamon away from my sisters. Now here is what we do." Naamahmamon said, already planning their next moves, with Takato and Guilmon in full agreement.


	19. Betrayal, Freedom and Love

Both Agrahabahmon and Lilithmon were waiting in their room, with Renamon, who was on all fours and before Agrahabahmon, with the Demon Lord using the brainwashed vixen as a footrest as she and Lilithmon waited for Naamahmamon to return.

"I am not sure about trusting Naamahmamon to doing this. I mean, she turns up all of a sudden." Lilithmon said.

"Me neither, but she did say she'd help us." Agrabhamon said, only to add in a dark tone. "And if she does try anything funny, she knows that Hiromi girl she is so fond of will suffer for it."

Glad to hear that, but unable to reply, Lilithmon and Agrahabahmon heard the door open, to which Naamahamamon entered, making Agrahabahmon stare at her.

"Well?" She asked, wondering if her sister was successful or was just wasting their time.

"It is done." Naamahamamon said, before a BlackGuilmon entered the room, where he knelt down before the Demon Lords and lowered his head, showing great loyalty and obedience.

"You used a parasite to control him, and changed his colour?" Lilithmon asked, circling the black Digimon, where she walked up, cupped his chin and lifted the Digimon's head, making him stare into her eyes, while Lilithmon stared into his eyes saw the darkness within them, making the black clad Digimon comment. "The black suits him."

"He was hard to control but I managed to do so in the end." Naamahamamon said, making Agrahabahmon laugh.

"Amazing. We have all the girls needed as our slaves and we have the most powerful Digimon under our control." She said, before gazing at the BlackGuilmon, to Renamon and thought slyly. 'Perhaps I'll keep him as a pet. One to keep Renamon company.'

"Indeed. But just to be sure..." Lilithmon said as she approach BlackGuilmon and gave him his first order. "Listen up, there's a human who MadLeomon and ShadowWereGarurumon failed to dispose of. He is getting too close to our Ruki, that's where you come in. Find him and eliminate him."

"How does he do that?" Asked Naamahamamon.

"With this. Renamon." Agrahabahmon called out, causing Renamon to rise, exit the room for a moment, where she returned, holding a parasite, only this one had a green aura coming out of its disgusting form.

"Place this on Takato." Agrahabahmon said as she handed the parasite to BlackGuilmon "While it has no effect on Digimon with similar parasites inside of them, the poisons this parasite holds will certainly kill that goggle wearing brat. Do you understand?"

BlackGuilmon just remained silent, making Agrahabahmon and Lilithmon curious as to why he wasn't responding, but then both were caught by shock when BlackGuilmon threw the parasite into the air.

"Pyro Sphere!" He called out, releasing a ball of flame from his mouth, which consumed and burnt the parasite, making it shrivel up as it was destroyed.

Confused, shocked and angered, Agrahabahmon yelled. "What are you doing, your orders were to use it on Takato, not destroy it!"

"There's no way I am killing my own Tamer!" Guilmon's voice came out of BlackGuilmon's mouth, just before the door burst open, revealing Takato had kicked the door down and entered the room.

And doing so, the brunette showed he was not alone, for Henry, Ryo, Suzie and their Digimon were with them too.

"It's over you two! Give us back Rika and the others!" Takato shouted.

"How you'd get back in?!" Agrahabahmon gasped in horror.

"I let him in." Naamahamamon spoke up as she turned around and walked over to the brunette, joining the Tamers' side.

"Time to return you back to your normal colours, Guilmon." Takato said as he slashed a 'Negation' Digimon Card through his D-Power, causing the black skin, red markings and the wicked look in his yellow eyes to fade, returning Guilmon to his normal colours.

"A trick!?" Lilithmon gasped.

"Naamahamamon, why are you're doing this?" She then questioned.

"To stop you! It's time we stopped all this evil. But since I knew you would never listen to me, I got some new friends to help." The crimson clad Demon Lord told her sisters, staring at them with a determined look neither had seen before, where she added. "And thanks to my alter-ego, Tabbimon, I was able to make you think adding Guilmon as a guard here would be a good idea."

Hearing that, Lilithmon grit her teeth, her fangs piercing her lower lip, before she snapped. "You tricked us, you traitor! How dare you. How dare you make us look like fools!"

"So you're the ones behind all of this. Where's Jeri?" Henry called in demand, while Terriermon put up his paws, ready to fight.

"That goes for Alice too!" Ryo added, being more intimidating with Cyberdramon behind him, snarling at the Demon Lords.

"Free Rika and the others now or else!" Takato ordered, making Guilmon add. "And release Renamon from that parasite too!"

"Never! If Naamahamamon won't make you obey us, I'll just do it myself!" Agrabhamon snarled, holding up her hand and expected Guilmon to fall before her and under her control.

But to her shock, Guilmon just stood in place, glaring at her.

"Why isn't it working!?" Agrahabahmon questioned, sensing there was a some kind of power within Guilmon's head, but found she was unable to manipulate it.

"I have given Guilmon an antivirus. So any and all the parasites you may use will fail. He will never fall under your control!" Naamahamamon said, angering Agrahabahmon from her sister's betray, as well as sensing the parasite in Guilmon had lost all its power and deleted itself.

"She gave us antivirus too." Terriermon said, making Lopmon and Cyberdramon nod.

"Your evil is over! Now give us back our friends!" Lopmon ordered.

"I think not." Agrahabahmon said back.

"Renamon, destroy them!" She then commanded, causing the foxy Digimon to obey the command as she leapt in front of her Mistress, gazing at her enemies with hostile, yet empty eyes.

"Renamon, no!" Ryo called, but saw Renamon was not in the mood to be reasoned with, proven as she leapt at Cyberdramon, catching him off guard and slammed both her feet into his chest, knocking him on his back.

While she was down herself, Renamon acted quickly, placing her hands on the ground, pushed herself up and performed a spin kick, which she used on Terriermon, only to be put to a halt when Guilmon grabbed her leg, stopping her attack, before pushing her back.

Knowing he was the only one to save her, Guilmon stood before his friends, while Renamon stared at him through hazy eyes.

"I've got this, guys." Guilmon said, preparing to fight.

"Forgive me, Renamon." The red dino Digimon then said as he charged at Renamon and began to try and punch her, only for the vixen to show that despite being turned into Agrahabahmon's personal sex slave, she was still a fighter, proven as she countered every single of Guilmon's punches, before jumping up and kicking Guilmon in the head, slamming his jaw and knocking Guilmon onto his back.

Guilmon groaned as he pulled himself up, where he saw Renamon preparing her next attack, making the Hazard Digimon roll to the right, just before Renamon used her 'Diamond Storm' attack and the shards she fired plunged deeply into the floor.

After avoiding Renamon's attack, Guilmon leapt back to his feet, ready to resume fighting Renamon, but saw she was gone.

"Guilmon, above you!" Henry suddenly called out in warning, only he was too late, for Renamon leapt down from the roof, onto Guilmon's back, where her actions shocked him and the Tamers when she bore her fangs and savagely bit into Guilmon's neck, making him cry out as he felt Renamon sink her sharpened teeth deeper into his digital flesh.

In pain, but continuing to fight, Guilmon jumped back, sandwiching Renamon between himself and a wall, making her release her fangs from his neck as she slowly collapsed down the wall and to the ground.

"Renamon?" Guilmon asked, concerned upon seeing Renamon lying with her head slumped, making him think he had gone too far.

But then he realised it was all an act as Renamon lifted her head, leapt at him and pinned him down, before showing she wasn't the same Renamon he cared for when the foxy Digimon forced Guilmon on his back, grabbed his arms, while her right foot was pressed hard on his back and began to pull, earning loud cries from Guilmon as he felt Renamon trying to break his arms.

"C'mon Renamon... snap out of it...!" Guilmon pleaded, but to deaf ears as Renamon pulled harder, inflicting further pain on Guilmon arms.

He knew if he didn't react, Renamon would break/dislocate or even tear them off, but Guilmon also knew that he wound up in such a position because he was too concern for Renamon, unsure if he could bring himself to harming the Digimon he cared for.

But then, Guilmon heard some encouraging words from Takato.

"Guilmon, fight back! Don't worry about harming her! She would want it that way then being controlled by them!" Takato called out.

With Takato's words, Guilmon knew Takato was right and acted, to which he used his tail to whack Renamon's butt, hard, making her yelp and stumble over him, allowing Guilmon to break from Renamon's grasp, where he then pushed her into the wall and pinned her arms with his, trapping the vixen.

"Impossible!" Lilithmon said, shocked upon seeing Guilmon now overpowering Renamon, expecting his feelings for her to be his downfall.

But instead, they had given Guilmon the determination he needed to save Renamon from the control of the Demon Lord's parasite.

"Renamon. I am sorry about this, but this is for own good." Guilmon told Renamon, pressing his forehead against Renamon's for a moment, before pulling his head back, then forward, headbutting Renamon and knocking her out.

And after his strike, Guilmon slowly released his hold on Renamon's arms and lowered her down, where her head slumped down.

This time Renamon was not faking, she was out cold, which was a victory for the Tamers, but was a shock to the Demon Digimon.

"Renamon was defeated? Impossible!" Agrahabahmon said, her tone starting to sound a little fearful.

"Let's get out of here!" Lilithmon quickly called, an agreement her sister shared as both began to retreat.

"After them! They should lead us to Rika and the others!" Naamahamamon called out.

"Ok. Let's go guys!" Takato said in reply, taking the role as the Digimon Tamers leader once again, before looking over at Guilmon, who had a reluctant expression on his face.

"Guilmon, we leave Renamon in your care. You know what must be done." Takato told him.

"Ok. I'll catch up with you later." Guilmon called as Takato, the Tamers and Naamahamamon gave chase, before facing Renamon and prepared to do what Naamahamamon told him what to do.

-Upcoming Lemon-

Seeing Renamon in her unconscious state, Guilmon knew he could easily mate with Renamon, all he had to do was insert his manhood inside of the vixen and thrust it enough until she had her climax.

However, while this would technically be their first time, and despite the conditions, Guilmon wanted it to be as special and wonderful for Renamon, to which he wanted to make Renamon more in the mood, knelt down beside her and started to gently rub her chest, causing both Renamon's nipples and her huge breasts to emerge from beneath her fur and for her to moan a little at Guilmon's claws working their way on her.

Glad to hear her moans, Guilmon was encouraged to continue his actions, causing him to position himself so he was on top of Renamon's unconscious form, where he moved his head to Renamon's breasts and began to lick around her left nipple, before taking her left breast into his mouth, which made Renamon continue to moan.

And despite Renamon out of it, deep within her subconscious was the real Renamon, who knew it was Guilmon who was filling her body with such pleasure as she moans in pleasure.

Back outside of Renamon's mind, Guilmon kept pleasuring Renamon.

While he had removed his mouth from her left breast and was now paying attention to the right, the Hazard Digimon moved his right hand down Renamon's body, over her belly button, between her legs, stopping for a moment when he reached her pussy, blushing from the combination of feeling Renamon was getting quite wet, as well as feeling him getting turned on, before he resumed his actions, slid two fingers inside of Renamon's snatch and started to move them in and out, as well as around when inside of her to give her the most pleasure he could.

Listening to her moans, Guilmon moved his fingers within Renamon's pussy, finding the spots that made her moan the loudest, glad he was making Renamon feel good and knew that she would soon be free from the Demon Lord's mind control.

And after feeling she was ready, pushing back his nervousness, Guilmon, after removing his fingers from Renamon's vagina, gently placed his hands on the vixen's thighs and parted her legs, making him blush to see her pussy.

It was revealed, it was wet, it was perfect.

Looking down at himself, Guilmon saw his member had completely emerged from its protective sheath, showing he too was ready to mate with Renamon, to which Guilmon then lifted Renamon's legs in the air, placed them on his shoulders, guiding the head of his penis to line up with Renamon's vagina, making her moan a little as it brushed against her clit and lower lips, before Renamon let out a sudden cry of pleasure as Guilmon thrust forward, putting it inside of her.

With it inside of Renamon, not only did Renamon moan, sounding like she was in pure bliss, with such pleasure, Guilmon couldn't help but let out an animalistic sounding groan, finding Renamon's pussy to be quite tight as it clamped down pleasurably around his member, which sparked something inside of Guilmon, causing him to act on instinct as he put his hands on the vixen's ass cheeks and squeezed them, while he continued to thrust his manhood in and out of Renamon.

From his actions, Renamon's boobs shook and bounced as Guilmon went faster and deeper in her, while Guilmon continued to groan, part of him wishing Renamon was conscious, and not under any mind control, so he could tell her how wonderful it felt being with her, how much he cared about her and how he wanted to be with her.

As Guilmon continued, Renamon moaned and purred unconsciously as she felt her subconscious enjoying what Guilmon was doing.

She too hoped this would free her of whatever was controlling her mind and body and tell Guilmon how she feel.

"Rena... Renamon..."Guilmon groaned, continuing to thrust more and more into Renamon's vagina, feeling her walls rub against his cock.

"I don't know what's going on inside your head, or if you can even hear my voice..." He continued, having to say what he felt.

"But I just want to let you know that I... I... I love you, Renamon." Guilmon then groaned.

But then he was surprised to hear Renamon, trying to speak in her unconscious state. "G… Guil... mon..."

Realising he was about to reach to her, he kept on going, not only letting his member go as deep as it could, but also moved his right hand from her hip, up to her breasts and started to rub her nipples again, wanting to keep Renamon satisfied, which seemed to work, evident from Renamon not only moaning from the actions, but her body arched itself, engulfing all of Guilmon's cock.

For another thirty minutes, Guilmon continued in satisfying the vixen, whose moans kept increasing with each minute that passed.

And while he tried to make it last, Guilmon could feel his climax coming.

And while he would've warned Renamon, Guilmon was certain his orgasm would trigger enough love to free Renamon's mind, to which the Hazard Digimon then groaned loudly as he came and unleashed a wave of cum into Renamon's waiting womb, filling her up.

-Inside her mind-

With Guilmon having his orgasm, so too did Renamon, who arched her back and cried out, while in her head, with Guilmon's cum unleashed in her womb, the sensations she felt from mating with the Digimon she loved produced the two chemicals that made love, dopamine and norepinephrine, which the parasite unintentionally absorbed, making it write around from absorbing such emotion, before it glowed and exploded, fading into nothingness.

And with the parasite finally void of her head, Renamon's mind, body and soul were freed, her memories returned and her personality and her own free will returned.

-End Lemon-

Renamon moaned a little as she felt the parasite no longer controlling her mind, making her open her eyes, regaining herself and saw Guilmon, holding her in his arms and smiling at her, causing Renamon to blush at finding she was naked in Guilmon's arms, but smiled, knowing it was thanks to his love that she was back to normal.

"G... Guilmon? Is that... really you...?" Renamon asked, feeling like it had been an eternity since she last spoke, while Guilmon continued to smile, glad to hear Renamon's voice once again.

"It is." Guilmon said in reply, before commenting. "And I see you're back to normal. I am relieved."

Renamon smiled, grateful at seeing Guilmon, before she hugged Guilmon tightly, surprising Guilmon a little, before he wrapped his arms around Renamon and held her gently, unable to imagine what she had been though.

"Guilmon, thank you. You saved me. I did so many terrible things when I was under Agrahabahmon's control. And what I've done to Rika... I am so sorry." Renamon apologized, continuing to hold Guilmon tightly, while tears began to stream down her cheeks, remembering many of the misdeeds she had done while under Agrahabahmon's control, especially putting the parasite in Rika's head to make her think Takato was one she shouldn't trust.

However, Guilmon just smiled as he hugged Renamon back, the closeness of his body made Renamon blush, while being in his arms made her feel safe and protected.

"It's ok. I am just so happy you're back. Don't worry. We'll make her pay for what she did to you." Guilmon replied, before gently placing his right hand under Renamon's chin, lifting her head up to meet his gaze.

"I love you, Renamon." He said, giving her cheek a short, but sweet kiss.

Feeling his love and knowing Guilmon and her friends could save Rika and the others, Renamon smiled back at him.

"And I love you, Guilmon. Always have. Thank you a million times for rescuing me." Renamon said back, before showing her feelings as she moved her head forward and shared a passionate kiss with her hero and her beloved.

After breaking from their kiss, Guilmon moved into a sitting position, allowing Renamon to sit in his lap.

"We'll rest for a bit, but then we have to help Takato and Naahamamon free Rika, Jeri, Alice, Hiromi and the other Digimon who were victims of Agrahabahmon and Lilithmon's scheme." Guilmon told Renamon as he gently stroked her head.

"Then we'll make both of them pay." He then added in a serious and determined tone, making Renamon smile as she rest her head on his shoulder and added. "I've got a bone to pick with Agrahabahmon as well. I'll never leave your side again."

The two Digimon smiled and rested for a bit, before deciding it was time, to join their friends and take down Agrahabahmon and Lilithmon once and for all.


	20. Remnants of the Past

-Flashback to the previous night-

Like Kazu, HiAndromon, Darcmon and Beelzemon, Henry and Ryo were in the Digital World and working for Hypnos, only their current mission was tougher than the ordeal their friend went through, for they were assigned to find Takato and Guilmon, but were having no luck whatsoever.

Every day, the boys and their Digimon would search another area, town or city in the hopes of finding their friends, or the very least a clue as to where Takato and Guilmon could have gone to, only to end up day after day with the same results.

But knowing if the situation was reversed and they were the ones gone, Takato and Guilmon wouldn't give up until they found their friends, encouraging Henry, Ryo and the Digimon to continue their search.

And after several months, luck finally turned to their favour, for after reporting back to Hypnos to inform Yamaki that they had explored another area and came up with nothing, they found the blond conversing with Kazu, via a large monitor.

"Are you sure?" Yamaki asked, earning a nod from Kazu, who then said. "I am, sir. Myotismon wasn't the one behind the disappearance of Rika and the others. However, he had contact with those who took them."

Wanting answers, Yamaki questioned. "And who were they?"

"Well, we aren't completely sure about that." Kazu admitted, embarrassed, before he explained. "You see, I met this girl from Hypnos' West Division, Mina Ryuichi, who told me that those Myotismon turned into his servants, he would sell some of the females, both human and Digimon to a pair of women."

"I see." Yamaki said in reply.

"I'll contact you with further instructions. Until then, I want you to head back to the West Division with Mina and have all the prisoners you found examined for any signs of residual brainwashing, before questioning them about what they can recall." The blond then instructed, making Kazu nod.

"Understood." Kazu replied, ending the conversation with Yamaki as he shut off his D-Power, while the leader of Hypnos turned to face Henry, Ryo, Terriermon and Cyberdramon, where he said. "I take it you four had no luck in retrieving Takato and Guilmon."

"Afraid not, sir. I'm starting to think we'll never find them." Henry replied with a small sigh, starting to believe they had lost Takato and Guilmon alongside Rika and the other girls.

But refusing to think like his Tamer, Terriermon spoke up.

"Momentai." The Rookie said, getting the attention of his tamer.

"Now's not the time to give up. I'm sure if we keep going, we'll find Takato and Guilmon in no time." He then said in a confident tone, making Henry smile, while he felt the confidence he was starting to lose then return.

"And you are right." Yamaki then said, before informing the four. "Riley just picked up a signal from Takato's D-Power not too long ago."

Hearing that, the Tamers and their partners were filled with hope, making Henry ask. "Are you sure?"

"It was faint, but Riley assures me that the signal matches Takato's D-Power frequency exactly." Yamaki said in reply, where he then told the four. "It's coming from Omega City."

"Thank you, sir." Henry said, bowing in respect. "We'll head off as soon as we can."

"Before you do..." Yamaki interrupted.

"There are two more things I wish to bring up. First off, Kazu informed me that while he was unable to retrieve any information about the location of your friends, he did say that after she was able to recover some of her memory while under Myotismon's control, Mina told him that a young man named Tetch was also working with Myotismon." He told the Digimon Tamers.

"Tetch? As in Tetch Greyson?" Henry questioned upon hearing the name, causing Ryo to look at Henry with a curious expression and ask. "You know him?"

Henry nodded as he then told Ryo. "He is a supposed computer genius and a Digimon Tamer. However, he works alongside his partner, Datamon, using their combined knowledge for shady purposes, which includes hacking D-Powers to obtain data on the Tamer and their partner, which he then sells to those willing to pay for it."

"Stealing Tamer's data?" Cyberdramon snarled, before he stated, still angered. "That's low."

"That is why I want you and your partners to stop him before going after Takato." Yamaki instructed.

"From what I learnt, Tetch set up his latest facility just on the outskirts of Omega City." He then said.

"Can do." Terriermon replied in a confident tone.

"Did Riley get this information too?" Ryo asked, to which Yamaki, after pushing up his sunglasses, then said. "Actually, that brings me to my second point. Your new teammate for you mission."

"Teammate?" Henry asked, wondering who was assigned to work alongside him, Terriermon, Ryo and Cyberdramon.

But before he could ask any further questions, he felt a small weight land on his head.

"C'mon Terriermon. Knock it off." Henry told Terriermon, who continued to move around, only for his partner to point out.  
"Err... Henry, I'm down here." The Rookie Digimon said, causing Henry to look down and saw Terriermon was standing beside him.

"Then who is...?" Henry began to ask, before a familiar brown furred Digimon lowered their head, allowing Henry to see who the Digimon was.  
"Lopmon?" Henry asked, realizing that if Lopmon was there, then it meant their new teammate was...

"Hey there guys." A familiar female voice called happily; making the boys and their Digimon turn to see a young woman that had short, pink coloured hair, which was tied up into two buns on the sides of her head.

She wore a red qipao-style blouse, black pants and a yellow belt, which had a small pack on the right side of it, containing her D-Power and Digimon Cards.

And before Henry could react, the girl hugged him, making the half-Chinese boy hug the girl back.

But after breaking from the embrace, Henry had to ask. "Suzie, what are you doing here?"

"I came to help my big brother find his friends." Suzie replied, picking Lopmon off of Henry's head and holding her partner, where Lopmon added. "Don't forget, they are our friends too."

While glad to see Suzie again, but also being her big brother, Henry felt protective of her and began to say. "Suzie, while I am glad to see you and Lopmon, I don't think..."

"Henry." Suzie interrupted in a friendly tone.

"You are my brother and I do love you, but I am not a little girl anymore. I am a teenager now, and can look after myself." She then said.

Knowing Suzie was no longer the same little girl she used to be, who'd call him Henwy, Henry sighed and smiled.

"Alright then Suzie, you can stay." He said, making Suzie smile, along with Terriermon and Ryo.

"And if anybody causes trouble with us, they will have to get past me." Lopmon then added, her tone and expression both serious, which most would find either cute or find the least bit threatening, however, Henry and Terriermon knew Lopmon had more strength than she let on, not only being a former Digimon Deva, but proven when she and Suzie perfected their Biomerge just after a month when Lopmon and the other Digimon returned from the Digital World.

And even though Yamaki was glad to see the brother and sister getting along, he had to remind them that they still had work to do.

"Now that we have gotten that out of the way, perhaps we can resume focus on your mission?" Yamaki asked.

"Of course. Sorry, sir." Suzie apologized in a tone full of respect toward her superior, who nodded, before he resumed the mission briefing.

"After you find Tetch and Datamon, you are to question both about all they know regarding your missing friends and the mysterious women working with Myotismon." Yamaki told the Tamers.

"And if they refuse to cooperate, I'll make 'em." Cyberdramon stated as he cracked his knuckles, preferring to use violence whenever a situation called for it, even if it was a less orthodox approach.

"And after that we find Takato, right?" Lopmon asked, making Yamaki nod.

"I'll send his last known location after Tetch and Datamon reveal what they know." Yamaki then said, earning nods from the Tamers and their partners before they began to head off.

And after the group had left Yamaki's quarters, he slowly withdrew his lighter, only to smile, place it back in his pocket and think. 'You kids have really grown up. I wish you all luck.'

-Sometime later with the Digimon Tamers-

Following Suzie and Lopmon through Omega City's streets, the Tamers stopped when they came across a large building, which looked like an old power plant, the perfect cover-up for Tetch and Datamon to do their experiments.

Curious, Lopmon asked. "How should we approach this?"

"I think it'd be best if we took the front, while Ryo and Cyberdramon..." Henry began to say, only to stop when he, along with the others heard a loud roar, followed by metal being torn to pieces, making them look over and saw Cyberdramon clawing his way through.

"Well that's one way to get in." Ryo said, scratching the back of his head, partly embarrassed to see Cyberdramon still went into most situations head-on, while part of him was actually glad, for Ryo knew that Cyberdramon's rage was what made the Ultimate Level Digimon unique.

And with Cyberdramon already inside, Henry, Terriermon, Suzie, Lopmon and Ryo decided to make their presence known too, as they caught up with Cyberdramon and hurried inside.

Making their way deep into the lab, looking around to find massive vats, which contained various female Digimon, which seemed to be in a state of suspended animation, the group stopped when Terriermon jumped off Henry's shoulder to examine one, only for Terriermon to suddenly leap back with fear as the tentacled mass slammed against the glass.

Creeped out by the unknown creature, as he stared at it, feeling it looked familiar, Terriermon questioned. "What is that thing?"

"I'm not exactly sure." Henry admitted, before saying. "But I'm sure once we find Tetch and Datamon, we'll know."

About to reply, Terriermon and the others all turned when they heard a series of panicky cries in the distance, making them rush toward it, certain that whoever was crying out for help, Tetch and Datamon were the ones causing the trouble.

And they were right.

Bursting through another steel door, the group found themselves in another lab, evident from all the computers, monitors, as well as the unconscious forms of an Angewomon and a Lilamon, who were each strapped to a steel slab, completely naked, which made Henry, Terriermon and Ryo blush a little at seeing two attractive female Digimon naked.

However, they, along with Suzie, Lopmon and Cyberdramon were left disgusted and in shock when they all saw a pair of the same tentacle creatures from the containers squirming within the pussies of the Angewomon and Lilamon.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" They heard a disturbing voice ask them, causing the Tamers and their partners to look over, where they saw Tetch and Datamon several feet away from them, with the black haired male showing off another twisted smile.

"You!" Ryo called. "You're Tetch Greyson."  
"And you are the famous Digimon Tamers." Tetch said in reply, pushing up his glasses where he then added. "While I am honoured to come face to face with those who managed to take down the D-Reaper, next time an indication you are coming would be nice."

"Tetch is right. How would you like it if we smashed into your lab without even a phone call beforehand?" Datamon added.

"Enough fooling around. By order of Hypnos, Tetch Greyson, you and Datamon are to cease all your activities and come with us for questioning." Ryo said, drawing out his D-Power just in case the pair tried anything.

But after hearing Ryo's words, Tetch just smirked.

"I think not." Tetch said back, withdrawing a platinum coloured D-Power from his pocket, where he then asked. "How about you leave and allow us to continue with our experiments, before things get ugly?"  
"I'll show you ugly!" Cyberdramon roared, charging at Tetch and Datamon, knowing Datamon couldn't Digivolve and was confident he could crush any tricks Tetch threw at him.

"Cyberdramon, wait!" Ryo called.

"Too late." Tetch said with a tone of wickedness, just before he held the D-Power forward, causing a black light to radiate and consume the device, followed by enveloping him and Datamon.

And as Cyberdramon continued to chare at the darkness, a gigantic metal claw suddenly emerged from the dark, catching Cyberdramon off guard and smacked him away.

"Cyberdramon!" Ryo called in concern, watching as Cyberdramon went crashing through the room.

Approaching his partner, alongside Henry, Suzie, Terriermon and Lopmon looked to see Cyberdramon was covered in wounds and looked to be in a fair amount of pain.

"Are you alright?" Suzie asked, matching the concern for Cyberdramon Ryo had shown.

But before Cyberdramon could reply, Lopmon called in a worried tone. "Uh... Suzie... we have a problem here."

Turning to face Lopmon, Suzie and the others were left in shock to see the darkness that had consumed Tetch and Datamon had faded, while the pair had vanished, but in their place was a gargantuan sized Digimon, one pieced to together by various machine Digimon, which included Megadramon's helmet and right claw, MetalTyrannomon's jaw and chest circuits, two of MetalMamemon's Psycho Blasters mounted to its back, MetalGreymon's left claw and Andromon's shoulder pads.

And after watching the Digimon increase in size, up to the point it smashed through the roof, Ryo asked in shock upon seeing the mechanical chimera. "Where did that Machinedramon come from?"

With Ryo's question, the Machinedramon stared down at him, before it spoke.

"You didn't think you were the only Tamers here that could Biomerge, did you?"

Recognizing the arrogance within the voice, Henry was left in shock, before he managed to say. "Tetch?"

Hearing his Tamer believe Tetch to be the Machinedramon, Terriermon was just as shocked, before saying as he denied what had transpired. "That can't be Tetch. Datamon's Digivolution line stops at Ultimate, so how can you Biomerge to that?"

"Simple. I hacked my own D-Power to gain access to the data of all the most powerful machine Digimon the Digital World had to offer, so I could become the most powerful machine ever created." Machinedramon replied, confirming Tetch had indeed Biomerged with Datamon.

And after clenching his right claw, he then stated. "And after I crush you all, I'll grow even stronger."

"Better think again, because we're not letting you scrap us for parts without a fight." Terriermon said back, earning a nod from Henry, who then held out his D-Power, alongside Ryo and Suzie, where the three then called out in strong and determined voices.

"Biomerge activate!"

"Terriermon Biomerge to... MegaGargomon!"  
"Cyberdramon Biomerge to... Justimon!"  
"Lopmon Biomerge to... Cherubimon!"

However, upon seeing the Mega Level Digimon, Machinedramon just chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Cherubimon questioned.

"Do you three really think you can beat me?" Machinedramon asked back.

"Even with your Biomerges, I will still crush you like bugs." He then stated, glaring down at the three, with MegaGargomon and Cherubimon half Machinedramon's size, while Justimon just reached the height of his kneecaps.

"If you can hit us." MegaGargomon said, where he then pointed out. "Machinedramon might be one of the most powerful machine Digimon around, but you forgot his size restricts his movements."

"Not for long." Machinedramon said back in arrogance, confusing the MegaGargomon, until he, along with Cherubimon and Justimon watched as Machinedramon crouched and a sphere of light began to form just beneath his Psycho Blasters.

And before MegaGargomon, Cherubimon or Justimon could say a word, they heard the Angewomon cry out, making them look to see her wings burst into particles of data, which then flowed past the three, into Machinedramon, where eight angelic wings suddenly burst from his back.

"As much as I would love to crush you all here, I'd hate to dirty up all my work." Machinedramon then said, spreading out his newly acquired wings, before leaping up, smashing through the roof and took to the night's sky.

Determined to stop Tetch and Datamon, Cherubimon began to follow.

"Don't let him get away!" She called out, flying out of the lab and began to pursue the Mega machine Digimon.

However, the second Cherubimon exited to see if she could spot Machinedramon, she suddenly cried out as she was shot in the back by two blasts of energy.

"Cherubimon!" MegaGargomon called in great concern upon seeing her blasted out of sight, causing him and Justimon to quickly follow, leaving the lab to find Cherubimon and to make sure she was ok.

Looking in the direction Cherubimon was blasted, MegaGargomon and Justimon saw the angel Digimon on the ground.

She was covered in wounds; scrapes and other injuries, making the boys rush over to check on her.

"Cherubimon? Are you alright?" MegaGargomon asked with concern, kneeling by her side as he gently held her.

But before Cherubimon could give her answer, the three heard the dark laugh of Tetch, making them turn with angered expressions to see Machinedramon land and dispel the wings he had appropriated from Angewomon.

"The girl will be fine." Machinedramon said, before adding in an arrogant and twisted tone. "But once you witness my true power, you will wish you never entered the Digital World."

"Dragon Fire!" He then roared as he slammed his right arm down so he could crush the Tamers, who barely avoided the attack, with Justimon leaping aside, while MegaGargomon grabbed Cherubimon and leapt into the air, saving both from certain demise.

"Thank you." Cherubimon said, smiling, while, within her being, Suzie knew she could always rely on her brother and Lopmon felt the same way towards Terriermon.

"No problem." MegaGargomon said in reply, letting go of Cherubimon, where the pair faced Machinedramon and MegaGargomon then asked. "Now what do you say we show Tetch what we can really do?"

"Sounds good." Justimon said as he activated his Accel Arm.

"Thunderclap!" The android Digimon then yelled, slamming his right fist into the ground, sending a powerful shockwave directly at Machinedramon that tore the ground asunder.

And upon striking Machinedramon, due to his immense weight, the cybernetic chimera collapsed into the ground, trapping him.

"Nice move, Justimon." Cherubimon praised, before facing MegaGargomon, her tone serious as she asked. "Now what do you say we show Tetch what we can do?"

"Sounds like a plan." MegaGargomon said in reply, facing Machinedramon, alongside Cherubimon, where his gun turrets opened up, while a massive surge of electricity began to form in Cherubimon's right hand.

"Gargo Missiles!" MegaGargomon yelled, firing two missiles from his chest, striking Machinedramon and enveloping him in a powerful blast.

"Lightning Spear!" Cherubimon followed up, throwing all the electricity she had accumulated, directly into the aftermath of the explosion, causing another to follow, before the three heard Machinedramon roar from within the blast.

"Nice shot guys!" Justimon called out, confident the combined power of MegaGargomon and Cherubimon had seriously harmed Machinedramon.

"Thanks." MegaGargomon replied.

"But I'm not taking any chances." He then said, where he faced the blast, his weapons drawn as the Mega Level Digimon then yelled out and resumed to fire missile after missile.

"Holy Hug!" Cherubimon yelled, following MegaGargomon's lead as she summoned forth a massive thunderbolt from the sky, which broke into a countless stream of smaller bolts, blasting the area.

"Don't forget about me." Justimon spoke up, switching to his long ranged weaponry.

"Justice Burst!" Justimon then announced, firing a barrage of lightning orbs at the blast and not letting up, knowing Tetch was the crafty type and a Machinedramon was a Digimon not to be taken down so easily, proven when a silver stream of energy shot out from the smoke, forming into a whip that then struck MegaGargomon, Cherubimon and Justimon, knocking the three Biomerged Tamers back, making them cry from the strike of the energy whip.

Groaning as he pulled himself up, MegaGargomon questioned. "What just happened?"

"I admit I am actually impressed by your teamwork." MegaGargomon, alongside Cherubimon and Justimon heard Machinedramon say within the smoke, making them look over and saw as the energy whip retreated back within, a pair of red eyes glared at them.

"However, teamwork is useless when compared to the power I wield." He then stated, letting out a powerful roar, one with such force it cleared away the smoke from the attacks inflicted upon him, shocking the Tamers to see Machinedramon still standing, not only looking like he hadn't received so much as a single scratch, but also had a new dark red paint job, replacing his old silver form.

Confused and worried, Cherubimon asked as she tried to pull herself up. "What... what's going on?"

"Tetch and Datamon went beyond their limit of power, just like Gallantmon and Beelzemon can..." Justimon said in reply, before adding, while managing to rise to his feet. "However, I doubt Machinedramon will be using that power for good."

"You catch on quickly." Tetch replied though his new form, only to then add. "However, you made one mistake."

"I am HiMachinedramon!" He roared, summoning another strand of energy from his tail and brought it down, striking MegaGargomon, Cherubimon and Justimon over and over, enjoying the sights and sounds of their agony.

But after several more strikes, HiMachinedramon saw the Tamers were barely holding onto what energy they had left, making him wrap his energy strand around MegaGargomon and pulled him up, meeting the gaze of the metal behemoth.

"MegaGargomon!" Cherubimon cried out, wishing she could save him, but found her body was too damaged to move.

"Don't worry, I promise you'll see your brother again." HiMachinedramon said, only to say in a twisted tone as he aimed his Psycho Blasters at the restrained Digimon. "What's left of him that is. I'm thinking those Gargo Missiles will come in very handy."

And continuing to let the Psycho Blasters charge, he then remained as twisted as ever when he looked down at Cherubimon and told her. "As for you, I'm sure The Forbidden Fruit would be interested in having you work for them. Of course I will have to 'fix' up those troublesome personalities the two of you share."

"You leave them alone..." MegaGargomon groaned, getting HiMachinedramon's attention, where he focused the energy around MegaGargomon, crushing him a little.

"And who's going to stop me?" HiMachinedramon questioned, about to unleash the power of his Cosmic Cannon attack.

But before he could fire...

"Corona Blaster!" A voice exclaimed in a loud and mighty tone, just before HiMachinedramon let out a pain filled roar as a powerful shot tore through his left Psycho Blaster and destroyed it.

And with the damage upon his weapon, it broke HiMachinedramon's concentration, giving MegaGargomon enough time to break from the energy whip and land, taking a protective stance before Cherubimon.

Angered, HiMachinedramon demanded. "Who dares attack me, a creation of perfection?"

"I do." The voice from before said back, making the Tamers smile as Beelzemon, then dropped from the sky and before Cyberdramon, revealing him to be in his Blast Mode.

"And when you mess with my friends, you mess with me." Beelzemon then stated, holding up his Blaster as he prepared to fight.

While glad to see him, curious, Cherubimon asked. "Beelzemon, what are you doing here?"

"After I returned to the Hypnos West Division, Yamaki informed me that you were going on your own mission." Beelzemon replied, only to smirk as he added. "Did you think I'd ever miss out on the chance to fight?"

"Same old Beelzemon." MegaGargomon commented, just before HiMachinedramon interrupted.

"You might have a new ally on your side, but with this power, I will still crush you all! Cosmic Cannon!" He yelled, unleashing a tremendous amount of purple coloured energy from his remaining Psycho Cannon in an attempt to wipe Beelzemon and the others off the face of the Digital World.

But even with such power heading for them, Beelzemon fought back, where he drew an incantation before himself.

"Corona Destroyer!" Beelzemon then let out as he fired, shooting into the energy circle he had created, which tripled the power and size of his attack, striking into HiMachinedramon's blast, before cutting through it, as well as shocking HiMachinedramon as he was consumed by the blast and began to break apart.

And when Beelzemon ceased his attack, returning to his normal form, while the Tamers broke their Biomerges, they saw they had won, for Datamon was on the ground, his dome completely cracked as he laid motionless, showing he wouldn't be active anytime soon, while Tetch was on his hands and knees, stunned as he stared at the ground with a look of bewilderment.

"No. No, no, no, no, no. HiMachinedramon was the perfect Digimon. How? How could I lose when I had the power of the perfect Digimon!?" He questioned, still in denial of his defeat, which he quickly broke from when Cyberdramon grabbed Tetch by the collar of his shirt, lifted him off the ground and snarled at him.

"You lost because you are a selfish, power hungry jerk." Ryo answered as he walked up to his partner and demanded. "Now tell us what we want to know, and do it fast. Not even I can control Cyberdramon's patience."

With Ryo's words, tetch felt fear, for he knew the Digimon Tamers would never harm a human, but also knew Cyberdramon's ferocity made him the unpredictable type.

"Even if I do speak, I'm doomed either way." Tetch then said, which puzzled the Tamers as to what the black haired male meant.

But looking at Datamon, Henry got an idea.

"If Tetch won't talk, perhaps we can hack Datamon's memory banks and find out what we need to know." He suggested, getting no objections from his friends, to which Ryo picked up Datamon's limp form, before the group headed back to Tetch's hideout.

However, upon entering, from the opposite side of the room, they all saw a figure jump down from the shadows and venture inside.

"Hey! Did you guys see a shadow in the doorway?" Terriermon whispered, earning nods from his friends.

"Someone's in my lab!" Tetch gasped, quickly silencing himself when Cyberdramon, who was still holding him, grasped him tighter.

"Well let's see who it is!" Henry then whispered back, carefully approaching and entering the lab just in case the figure was another problem they had to take care of, where they all saw a Digimon, using all of Tetch's equipment to mix up various chemicals into one container on the counter beside the unconscious form of the Lilamon.

But due to Tetch's outburst as Machinedramon, the power to the facility had been affected, so they could only see the outline of the Digimon in the shadows.

"There. All finished. But now to see if it works." The Digimon said to themselves, just as they put a needle into the liquid and then injected it into the neck of the unconscious digimon, making her moan a little in discomfort at having a needle jabbed into her.

"What is she doing?" Lopmon asked, getting her answer when they saw the parasite-like creature within Lilamon's pussy break up into data particles, before the unknown Digimon then undid the restraints holding the Lilamon, who moaned and rose up.

Clutching her head, the Lilamon asked. "W... what happened? Where am I?"

"And why am I naked?" She then questioned, sounding quite worried.

"It's ok, you're safe now. Go forth and be free." The shadowed Digimon said in reply, earning a nod from the Lilamon, who quickly took her leave, noticing the Angewomon in the similar restrains, but guessed she too would be rescued by the female that had just saved her.

"I know you're there." The female Digimon spoke up, giving the needle a tap as she then said. "And I must congratulate you on defeating Tetch and Datamon."

"You know we were here? Who are you?" Ryo asked, still unsure if the Digimon was on their side or not.

"I am Tabbimon, but I am better known as Naamahamamon. I'm here to give you info and help you" She said, surprising the Tamers, while stunning Tetch when Tabbimon changed form, Digivolving to Naamahmamon.

"Help us? What did you do to that Lilamon?" Lopmon asked.

"The antidote I was working on." Naamahmamon replied, before going into deeper detail as she stared at Angewomon's form and saw the angel Digimon had the same parasite in her being.

"You saw those tentacled monsters in the vats before, right? Tetch and Datamon originally planned to use them to manipulate and brainwash innocent Digimon, altering their thoughts and memories so they would be easier to control. However, Tetch wanted to take his sick project up a step and have it so he could control any female Digimon he desired and have them do anything he ordered." She said.

"Including sex?" Impmon guessed, though it was pretty easy to tell, due to Tetch's appearance and the naked Angewomon still unconscious and on the steel slab.

"Exactly." Naamahmamon replied with a nod, before injecting Angewomon with what was left inside the needle, causing her to moan in discomfort as the drug took effect.

"You're using my lab to create a cure? I will never..." Tetch began to yell, only to stop from a combination of Cyberdramon tightening his grasp on him, as well as Naamahmamon interrupting.

"Save it, Tetch. Your cooperation with The Forbidden Fruit as well as with Agrahabahmon and Lilithmon is over." She stated.

"The Forbidden Fruit?" Suzie asked, remembering Tetch bring it up beforehand. "What are you talking about?"

"The Forbidden Fruit is a club where Digimon go to enjoy the entertainment of female dancers in exchange for Digi-Dollars." Naamahmamon replied, unsure how old Suzie was and didn't want to say anything she was not ready to know about.

But being a teenager, Suzie already knew about sex, strip clubs and exchanging money for sex, she just didn't know what it felt like.

"And who are Agrahabahmon and Lilithmon?" Asked Terriermon.

"They are the masterminds behind all of this, the disappearance of your friends, Myotismon's dealings, everything." Naamahmamon replied, before her expression turned solemn as she added. "They are also my sisters."

Hearing that she was technically part of the abductions, Impmon snapped at her. "And you just let them do all these sick things?"

While Naamahmamon wasn't on the same terms when it came to running the club, she felt she was still part of all that had happened and told Impmon and the others. "I apologize and can't expect you to forgive me, but I was too weak to do this alone, I needed help, which is where you come in. Rika, Jeri, Hiromi and Alice are at the club, working there for my sisters. However, they are doing it because they are under the same influence of the parasites you saw inside Angewomon and Lilamon, well all but Hiromi. I managed to convince my sisters not to use the parasites on her, so long as Hiromi did as she was told, she was in no danger."

"And it's not just your friends who have been brainwashed, many female Digimon are there too, unaware their thoughts and memories have been changed, including Renamon." Naamahmamon then added.

"What!? They're there and are being controlled?" Henry questioned, alarmed, as were the other Tamers to learn the truth.

Hating what had happened, but refusing to keep such secrets hidden, Naamahmamon told the Tamers. "I am afraid so. But that is why I am here, to free them with this antidote I made and foil my sister's plans. While it has been tough pretending to be both their sister and another employee, Agrahabahmon and Lilithmon care more about making money and power over me. And as Tabbimon, I can sneak out of the club without any questions."

"But the good news is Takato and Guilmon were already informed on what's going on and should be there right now." Naamahmamon then said.

Now knowing where their leader and his Digimon had vanished to, Henry said, forming a plan. "Takato and Guilmon are there already? Then, after we lock up Tetch and Datamon at Hypnos, we'll meet them there."

"Allow me." Impmon said as he Digivolved back to Beelzemon, reaching his Blast Mode once again, before grabbing Tetch and Datamon and took off.

And with Beelzemon gone, the remaining Tamers and Naamahmamon were determined to reunite with their leader, missing friends and put an end to Agrahabahmon and Lilithmon's wickedness.

-Sometime later-

Within the back of the arena, Takato and Guilmon were conversing with Naamahmamon, who, after telling Guilmon that the way to release Renamon from her sister's control, withdrew a needle and, after explaining it was an antivirus, one that would make those injected with it immune to Agrahabahmon's parasites, jabbed it into Guilmon's arm, making Guilmon flinch a little, but knew it would aid them in saving their friends and tricking the two succubus Digimon into allowing Guilmon inside the club with no problems.

"So now that we have a plan, an antidote and way to get in, is there anything we are missing?" Takato asked.

"How about backup?"

Hearing his voice, Takato and Guilmon smiled as they turned around to see Henry, Terriermon, Ryo and Cyberdramon, while surprised to see Suzie and Lopmon with them.

"Hey guys." Takato said, walking up to Henry, grabbed his hand firmly and said. "It's been awhile since we last saw each other."

"Too long." Terriermon commented.

"Sorry that we're late." Suzie apologized; sliding a backpack off of her shoulders, placed it before her and added. "We would've been here sooner, but the disguises took longer than expected."

"Disguises?" Takato asked.

"That's right. After Agrahabahmon and Lilithmon heard you escaped before MadLeomon and ShadowWereGarurumon could finish you off, they increased the security and informed all the guards to keep their eyes out for any Tamers." Naamahmamon explained.

"Luckily for us, most of the guards are more muscle than brain, so it should be easy to get past them if they have no idea who you actually are." The crimson clad Digimon then said, reaching into the backpack and pulling out three outfits, which she handed over to the boys, while Suzie withdrew the final one, walked out of the boy's sight and redressed.

With Suzie changing, Takato, Henry and Ryo, feeling comfortable enough to change in front of each other, began to remove their clothing, leaving them in just their underwear, before they put on their outfits.

With Ryo, he wore a black shirt under a set of shoulder pads.

Green pants and black shoes covered his lower body, while a football helmet not only concealed his identity, but also finished of his disguise, making him look almost like a Volcamon.

Henry, after putting on the last of his costume, looked like Yasyamon, for a white mask that had similar markings, and even horns covered his face, while a singlet and gray pants covered his body.

Lastly, with Takato, he found his costume a little ironic to wear, but for Rika, he'd be willing to dress up in a Kokatorimon suit if it meant he could see Rika once again.

The reason he found irony in his outfit was because it was based off Devimon's appearance, a Digimon who was the very symbol of evil, to which the brunette found himself dressed from head to toe in black, including a black shirt, black cape, a pair of black trousers and a black bandana that covered his face, with the Mark of Evil expertly sewn onto the front of the shirt, making him look that more villainous.

But before he could say anything, Suzie asked. "Are we ready to go?"  
Turning to see her coming back, Takato and the others saw Suzie, who was dressed as a Gatomon, which included a white top and shorts, which had a fake tail attached to the end to make her disguise that more believable, while yellow gloves covered her hands and a hairband that had a set of false cat ears attached to them.

"We are." Tacit then said in reply, but had to ask as he examined his new clothing. "But where did you get these?"

"Well... I made them." Suzie replied, making all stare at her curiously, which made her feel a little nervous, but told her friends. "After I turned thirteen, I have been interested in fashion, not just the clothing, but the designs, which inspired me to take up sewing, as well as take a few designer classes outside of school."

After her confession, Suzie wondered how her friends would react, getting her answer when, out of all of them, Cyberdramon told her. "Well you have done an amazing job on these."

"Really?" Suzie asked in surprise, making Cyberdramon nod, as did Ryo, who added. "Absolutely. You have real talent."

"And it's that talent that will allow us inside the Forbidden Fruit." Naamahmamon said, before she told the Tamers. "Once you are all inside, I need you all to just blend in with the crowd, while Guilmon and I go to the back and find your friends, as well as convince all the female Digimon to leave, just in case we have to take drastic steps."

"Understood." Guilmon replied with a nod, making Naamahmamon smile at his cooperation.

However, Naamahmamon's smile slowly turned into a look of apology as she opened her robe, revealing her arms to show that in her left hand was one of Agrahabahmon's worms, which seeing it, Guilmon questioned with a grossed look. "What is that thing?"

"I'm sorry Guilmon, but in order to trick my sisters into thinking they have control over you, so I'm going to have to plant this in you." Naamahmamon apologized, earning a nod from the Hazard Digimon, who then tilted his head, allowing Naamahmamon to place the worm on the left side of Guilmon's head, where it slithered up and into his ear, making Guilmon groan in discomfort, but knew it was all worth it, for Renamon.

"And while we're in disguise, I think you should get your own, boy." Takato said as he drew his D-Power and Cards, after Guilmon had gotten used to the inactive parasite in his head.

"Digi-Modify! Mode Change activate!" The brunette then called out, slashing a Card that had an image of a WarGreymon with a transparent BlackWarGreymon behind it, causing Guilmon's skin to change from red to black and his markings to turn red, for the Card Takato had just used was mainly used to alter certain Digimon to their alternate forms, such as changing a Gabumon to BlackGabumon, LadyDevimon to Angewomon or even a Digimon like Rosemon to her Burst Mode.

And with Guilmon now disguised as BlackGuilmon, all were ready to head off to The Forbidden Fruit alongside Naamahmamon, where they would save their friends and stop the Demon Lords.

But even with their plan being a surprise, they were certain things wouldn't go as simply as they hoped; but such was the way of the Digimon Tamers.


	21. Remnants of the Past: Part 2

-Sometime later-

Within the back of the arena, Takato and Guilmon were conversing with Naamahmamon, who, after telling Guilmon that the way to release Renamon from her sister's control, withdrew a needle and, after explaining it was an antivirus, one that would make those injected with it immune to Agrahabahmon's parasites, jabbed it into Guilmon's arm, making Guilmon flinch a little, but knew it would aid them in saving their friends and tricking the two succubus Digimon into allowing Guilmon inside the club with no problems.

"So now that we have a plan, an antidote and way to get in, is there anything we are missing?" Takato asked.

"How about backup?"

Hearing his voice, Takato and Guilmon smiled as they turned around to see Henry, Terriermon, Ryo and Cyberdramon, while surprised to see Suzie and Lopmon with them.

"Hey guys." Takato said, walking up to Henry, grabbed his hand firmly and said. "It's been awhile since we last saw each other."

"Too long." Terriermon commented.

"Sorry that we're late." Suzie apologized; sliding a backpack off of her shoulders, placed it before her and added. "We would've been here sooner, but the disguises took longer than expected."

"Disguises?" Takato asked.

"That's right. After Agrahabahmon and Lilithmon heard you escaped before MadLeomon and ShadowWereGarurumon could finish you off, they increased the security and informed all the guards to keep their eyes out for any Tamers." Naamahmamon explained.

"Luckily for us, most of the guards are more muscle than brain, so it should be easy to get past them if they have no idea who you actually are." The crimson clad Digimon then said, reaching into the backpack and pulling out three outfits, which she handed over to the boys, while Suzie withdrew the final one, walked out of the boy's sight and redressed.

With Suzie changing, Takato, Henry and Ryo, feeling comfortable enough to change in front of each other, began to remove their clothing, leaving them in just their underwear, before they put on their outfits.

With Ryo, he wore a black shirt under a set of shoulder pads.

Green pants and black shoes covered his lower body, while a football helmet not only concealed his identity, but also finished of his disguise, making him look almost like a Volcamon.

Henry, after putting on the last of his costume, looked like Yasyamon, for a white mask that had similar markings, and even horns covered his face, while a singlet and gray pants covered his body.

Lastly, with Takato, he found his costume a little ironic to wear, but for Rika, he'd be willing to dress up in a Kokatorimon suit if it meant he could see Rika once again.

The reason he found irony in his outfit was because it was based off Devimon's appearance, a Digimon who was the very symbol of evil, to which the brunette found himself dressed from head to toe in black, including a black shirt, black cape, a pair of black trousers and a black bandana that covered his face, with the Mark of Evil expertly sewn onto the front of the shirt, making him look that more villainous.

But before he could say anything, Suzie asked. "Are we ready to go?"  
Turning to see her coming back, Takato and the others saw Suzie, who was dressed as a Gatomon, which included a white top and shorts, which had a fake tail attached to the end to make her disguise that more believable, while yellow gloves covered her hands and a hairband that had a set of false cat ears attached to them.

"We are." Takato then said in reply, but had to ask as he examined his new clothing. "But where did you get these?"

"Well... I made them." Suzie replied, making all stare at her curiously, which made her feel a little nervous, but told her friends. "After I turned thirteen, I have been interested in fashion, not just the clothing, but the designs, which inspired me to take up sewing, as well as take a few designer classes outside of school."

After her confession, Suzie wondered how her friends would react, getting her answer when, out of all of them, Cyberdramon told her. "Well you have done an amazing job on these."

"Really?" Suzie asked in surprise, making Cyberdramon nod, as did Ryo, who added. "Absolutely. You have real talent."

"And it's that talent that will allow us inside the Forbidden Fruit." Naamahmamon said, before she told the Tamers. "Once you are all inside, I need you all to just blend in with the crowd, while Guilmon and I go to the back and find your friends, as well as convince all the female Digimon to leave, just in case we have to take drastic steps."

"Understood." Guilmon replied with a nod, making Naamahmamon smile at his cooperation.

However, Naamahmamon's smile slowly turned into a look of apology as she opened her robe, revealing her arms to show that in her left hand was one of Agrahabahmon's worms, which seeing it, Guilmon questioned with a grossed look. "What is that thing?"

"I'm sorry Guilmon, but in order to trick my sisters into thinking they have control over you, so I'm going to have to plant this in you." Naamahmamon apologized, earning a nod from the Hazard Digimon, who then tilted his head, allowing Naamahmamon to place the worm on the left side of Guilmon's head, where it slithered up and into his ear, making Guilmon groan in discomfort, but knew it was all worth it, for Renamon.

"And while we're in disguise, I think you should get your own, boy." Takato said as he drew his D-Power and Cards, after Guilmon had gotten used to the inactive parasite in his head.

"Digi-Modify! Mode Change activate!" The brunette then called out, slashing a Card that had an image of a WarGreymon with a transparent BlackWarGreymon behind it, causing Guilmon's skin to change from red to black and his markings to turn red, for the Card Takato had just used was mainly used to alter certain Digimon to their alternate forms, such as changing a Gabumon to BlackGabumon, LadyDevimon to Angewomon or even a Digimon like Rosemon to her Burst Mode.

And with Guilmon now disguised as BlackGuilmon, all were ready to head off to The Forbidden Fruit alongside Naamahmamon, where they would save their friends and stop the Demon Lords.

But even with their plan being a surprise, they were certain things wouldn't go as simply as they hoped; but such was the way of the Digimon Tamers.

-Several minutes later-

After heading from the arena and through Omega City, Naamahmamon had guided Takato, Guilmon and the others to the back entrance of The Forbidden Fruit, where they saw a Minervamon was guarding the back door.

"Let me handle this." Naamahmamon whispered to the Tamers, before she and Guilmon approached the guard.

"Lady Naamahmamon?" Minervamon asked upon seeing the succubus Digimon, where she then said. "I see you are back, and with the Digimon your sisters desired."

"We would've arrived earlier, but I was delayed when I bumped into some fans of Ruki and her friends." She then told Minervamon, giving the Tamers a gesture to come over to her.

Looking at the Digimon, Minervamon remained on guard as she replied. "I was given strict orders to only allow you inside. Why should I go behind Agrahabahmon and Lilithmon's backs?"

"Because the longer you keep them from seeing their newest fighter, the more impatient they will get." Naamahmamon told Minervamon, which made her sweat a little.

"Not to mention these are high paying customers." The Demon Digimon then added, withdrawing a substantial amount of cash and held it out to Minervamon, who smiled upon seeing the money, set her greatsword aside and took the cash, tucking it in her breastplate.

"Ok then. Have a pleasant night." Minervamon said slyly as she moved aside, allowing Naamahmamon, Guilmon and the Tamers inside.

But as Minervamon closed the door behind them, there was part of her that couldn't help but think there was something off about the Digimon she had just allowed in, only to shrug her shoulders.

'It's just a few extra Digimon, what could happen?' She thought, unaware of the events soon to follow.

With the group now inside, Naamahmamon faced Guilmon and the Tamers.

"Guilmon, you come with me and head to the girl's quarters." Naamahmamon instructed.

"Hopefully your friends are in there waiting for their turn to perform, if not, there are still the other Digimon my sisters brainwashed. We need to move them to a more secure location just in case my sisters try anything." She then explained, earning a nod from Guilmon, before the Demon Lord faced Takato and the others and told them. "Takato, for now you and your friends will have to wait down here. Just try not to draw any attention to yourselves."

"Right." Takato replied with a nod, making Naamahmamon smile, before she and Guilmon headed off and went to the girl's quarters, to check if Rika, Jeri, Alice and/or Hiromi were inside.

And with the pair gone, Takato, headed to the stage, hoping to see Rika and get the chance to tell her the truth, while Henry, Terriermon, Ryo and Cyberdramon each took a seat at the bar, with Cyberdramon guzzling down what had been poured for him, while the others watched the performances, checking out the stripping Digimon.

Just because they were on a mission didn't meant they couldn't enjoy themselves.

And while Jeri headed off with Lopmon, the pair stopped when Suzie felt a pair of hands start to rub her shoulders, before a familiar voice purred in her ear. "Well hello there, kitty cat. Care to play?"

Turning around, Suzie and Lopmon were left surprised to see Jeri and her new 'appearance', finding she was practically naked from the outfit she was dressed in.

While a tan coloured top, barely covered her stomach and breasts, the new Jeri also wore a pair of matching panties, fishnet stockings and high heeled boots.

"Jeri?" Suzie questioned with a blush on her face upon seeing Jeri and her changes, making the girl stare at Suzie with a puzzled look.

"Close, my name is actually Jennifer, but you can call me Jenny." The brainwashed girl then said with a smile.

"So I've never seen you here before. But I feel like we've met." She commented.  
"No this is our first time here." Lopmon answered for her and Suzie.

"Shame. I'd think I'd remember seeing a Gatomon like you in here." Jenny said in reply.

"Especially one so cute." She then added, making Suzie blush at the compliment, as well as Jeri flirting with her.

And she continued to blush when Jenny smiled and offered. "So what do you say, kitty, care to go somewhere a little more private?"

Knowing what she was implying, part of Suzie wanted to say no and try and see if she could help Jeri remember who she really was.

However, her body betrayed her as she then nodded slowly, earning another smile from Jenny, who took Suzie's hand and began to escort her to the private rooms, leaving Lopmon alone and puzzled.  
"What just happened?"

-With Suzie-

Within one of the private rooms, Suzie was watching with a blush as Jennifer was dancing before her, never breaking eye contact as she stripped herself of her outfit and continued to perform for the half-Chinese girl.

"How was that?" Jenny then asked, approaching Suzie, where she wrapped her arms around Suzie's neck and sat on her lap, making her blush once again.

"Good..." Suzie could only say.

"But I'm afraid I don't have any money on me." She then added.

"That's ok. Consider this one on me for being so cute." Jenny said in reply, before giving Suzie a quick kiss on the lips, leaving Suzie at a loss for words.

While Suzie was a teenager, she was also at that age when she started to notice boys, while boys started to notice her.

But also, with her maturity, Suzie was becoming curious about her sexuality, finding herself a little confused.

Despite her finding several of the male students in her class attractive, even feeling similar emotions toward Takato and Ryo, there was part of her that had to admit there were times she found her thoughts drawn to her female friends, feeling strange when she thought about them more erotically, not only thinking they were beautiful, but also sexy.

And with the naked girl on her lap, Suzie felt confused and aroused, but had to ask. "Can you... can you do that again?"

Suzie's question made Jenny smile as she stared lustfully at her.

"You mean this?" She asked, kissing Suzie for a second time, only going deeper into the kiss as she let her tongue into Suzie's mouth.

Breaking from her lips and seeing Suzie's flushed face, Jenny smiled.

"How did that feel?" She asked.

However, Suzie was unable to reply, for she and Jennifer heard a small tapping on the door to their room, followed by the voice of the Lopmon Jennifer saw Gatomon with beforehand.

"Suzie... I mean Gatomon. Naamahmamon wants to speak with us." Lopmon said, causing Jenny to remove herself from Suzie's lap.

"Applying for work here?" She asked, causing Suzie to shake her head.

"That's too bad. I know you'd be a welcomed employee." Jenny then commented, catching Suzie off guard as she gave her butt a playful slap, making Suzie yelp in slight pain and surprise.

And while Suzie was still confused, as well as a little turned on, she knew she had to leave, in order to help Jeri and the other girls remember who they really were, to which she left the room and headed off with Lopmon, while Jenny resumed her duties, clearing tables and seducing the female customers.

-Meanwhile-

Reuniting with Guilmon and Naamahmamon, Takato and the others were on the second floor, just before the doors to Agrabahamon's office.

"Inside are my sisters." Naamahmamon said, before turning to Guilmon and saying. "Just waiting to see their new fighter."

"I'll show them a fighter." Cyberdramon snarled, cracking his knuckles, ready to make the Demon Lords pay for all they had done, only for Naamahmamon to stop him and say. "We only have one chance at this if we are going to stop Agrabahamon and Lilithmon, so wait out here for a moment, while Guilmon and I make sure there are no nasty surprises my sisters may have set up."

"Ok." Takato replied, placing a hand on Naamahmamon's shoulder as he then said to her. "Good luck."  
Naamahmamon couldn't help but smile at the trust the Tamers had in her as she and Guilmon entered the room, giving the boys a moment to get out of their disguises, with Takato, Henry and Ryo all removing the coverings over their faces, tossing the bandana, Yasyamon mask and football helmet aside, along with Ryo's shoulder pads and Takato's cape, revealing their true identities.

And after hearing Guilmon roar out, followed by the outburst from the Demon Digimon, Takato knew it was time, to which he burst through the door, followed closely by his friends, finally coming face to face with Agrabahamon and Lilithmon, where he, Guilmon and the others prepared themselves, knowing, that after so many months, and after such ordeals and conflictions, this was the moment Rika, Renamon, Jeri, Alice and Hiromi would finally be freed from the Demon Lord's hold.

-End Flashback-


	22. Restoration

Now, chasing after the Demon Lords, Takato and the others had found and cornered Agrahabahmon and Lilithmon on the roof of The Forbidden Fruit, but saw the Demon Lords were not alone, for they were joined by Rika, Jeri, Alice and Hiromi, with the three brainwashed girls showing looks of confusion.

"Mistress, what is going on?" Alexis asked, highly confused.

"What's going on is that we have come to save you and put an end to Agrahabahmon and Lilithmon's scheming." Ryo stated.

"Scheme? What are you talking about?" Jeri questioned, while looking puzzled and afraid as she added. "Who... who are you? And what do you want with us?"

Seeing Jeri acting in such a way puzzled Henry and Ryo, until Naamahmamon reminded them.

"Don't forget, she is still brainwashed and still has no memories as to who you are, or who she really is." Naamahmamon told the boys.

"In that case..." Takato said as he approached Agrahabahmon, preparing to take down the Demon Lord, only to stop when Rika stepped before the succubus Digimon, held her arms out and blocked his path.

"You leave my Mistress alone!" Ruki yelled, confusing Takato as to why she was defending the Demon Lord.

"Rika, what are you doing?" Takato questioned, thinking that despite Rika being manipulated, after sharing such emotions with each other, the blonde would be more trustworthy toward him.

"I'm doing what I have to. I know that you don't care about me and just want to use me." Ruki said back, sounding angered, which was reflected in her eyes, showing to be a combination of anger, mistrust and distance.

"I bet you even pretended to be unconscious that night as a trick so you could try and sleep with me. I don't trust you anymore. Mistress Agrahabahmon is the one I trust!" Ruki then added, remaining in place to keep the woman she believed was the only one who cared about her protected.

"After your last visit, Agrahabahmon got worried that your presence might help Rika remember who she really is, so she put a parasite in her head, making her distrust you. I saw it last night." Naamahmamon said to Takato, angering the brunette to learn brainwashing Rika once wasn't enough for Agrahabahmon.

But determined to get the old Rika back, Takato called to her. "Rika, Listen to me. Agrahabahmon never cared about you, she's the one who's using you! She is the one who is manipulating you for her own selfish desires. Don't you remeber me at all?"

"No! I am not Rika! My name is Ruki! You are just trying to trick me!" She snapped back, shaking her head, refusing to believe a word that came from Takato's mouth.

"You are wrong!" Takato pointed out, before telling her. "Your name is not Ruki Akano! You are Rika Nonaka, the Digimon Queen, a Digimon Tamer just like me. And I know that despite what Agrahabahmon has told you, you know I am the one telling the truth."

"Liar!" Agrahabahmon yelled, wrapping her arms around Rika from behind, where her tone lessened in anger as she said to the confused girl. "Don't listen to him, Ruki. Remember, I took you in. I care about you. I am the only one you can trust."

"I... I do trust..." Ruki began to say, falling under the Demon Digimon's influence again, only for Takato to question. "And where were you before Agrahabahmon?"

This struck Ruki in realisation.

"Ruki was just a personality Agrahabahmon created so she could manipulate and use you." Takato then said, thinking he was reaching her upon seeing Rika grasp her head, feeling like there were two minds fighting for the one body, to which the brunette pulled out Rika's D-power from his jacket, called out her name and tossed it to her.

Breaking through Agrahabahmon's grasp and catching the device, Ruki looked at it with confusion.

"Why are you giving me this?" She questioned, staring at the D-Power and felt further confused, for she had never seen it before, but it felt like she knew exactly how to use it.

"Do you know what that is?" Takato asked, making Ruki nod.

"That's a D-Power." She said, still puzzled as to why Takato handed her the device.

"Yes, but it's not just any D-Power, it's yours'!" Takato said in reply, which left Rika at a loss for words, before she grasped her head, feeling a great pain as memories of Takato, his friends and the red haired girl she looked like entered her mind.

"What is this...?" Ruki groaned, continuing to clutch her head. "What are these memories...?"

"Those are your real memories of who you really are. Wake up, Rika! Fight the control that these two put on you two!" Takato called to Ruki, who struggled to maintain her identity as Ruki Akano.

"No! No, you're lying! I am not her!" Ruki said, trying to deny the feelings and memories, but felt conflicted as more memories kept pouring in her head, ranging from meeting Renamon for the first time, her first battle against Guilmon, learning the key to Digivolution was not just sheer power, but trust in both herself and her partner, then the battle with the D-Reaper.

"Stop it! I command you to stop remembering!" Agrahabahmon ordered, but could see Ruki was trapped between her personas as Ruki Akano and Rika Nonaka.

Seeing she was trying to fight the control Agrahabahmon had over her and figure out who she truly was, Takato knew Rika needed more help.

"It's time. Now, Naamahamamon!" Takato called out, causing Naamahmamon to spring up from behind Ruki and stuck a needle into the blonde's neck, causing her to drop to her knees and cry in pain.

"Naamahmamon, what have you done!?" Lilithmon questioned.

"What I should've done the day you two came up with the idea of starting this club, stop you." Naamahmamon said back, where she then stared at the screaming blonde, feeling empathy for her and all those the Demon Lords had harmed, making the Ultimate Level Demon Lord then say. "I have made many mistakes over the years, including letting you push me around, but that will now stop. With the anti-virus from the chemicals of love, it'll stop Agrahabahmon's mind control and her disgusting brain suckers!"

After her statement, Naamahmamon looked at Rika with concern.

"Rika, focus. Remember who you really are and who your real friends are." She told the blonde in a gentle tone, who continued to cry out, feeling the pain in her head increasing.

-Inside Rika's mind-

With the serum in her system, it reached her mind, where the parasite and the effects of the mind control upon the Tamer took form, to which the parasite thrashed around, unable to withstand the chemicals it absorbed.

And after breaking apart into data particles, which faded into nothingness, the memories and the persona of Rika Nonaka began to free itself, while Ruki Akano herself became nothing but a collection of memories.

-Outside her head-

With the memories of Rika Nonaka resurfacing, the blonde stopped her cries and began to fall.

"Rika!" Takato called, rushing over and catching the girl in his arms.

"Ruki!" Jennifer cried out in concern, highly confused as to what had just happened and hoped her fellow performer would be alright.

And while Agrahabahmon and Lilithmon wondered what had happened to their star performer, shock and horror appeared on their faces as the blonde haired girl groaned and opened her eyes, revealing they no longer had the distant look in them, showing she too was free from the Demon Digimon's control.

Awakening, not as Ruki Akano, but as Rika Nonaka again, she held her head, groaning a little from the headache she felt, before ignoring it when she found herself in Takato's arms.

"T... Takato...?" She asked, before she blushed to see she was almost naked, save for the skimpy material that barely covered her breasts and pussy, causing her to try and cover herself.

But seeing Takato smile at her, Rika relaxed her body, just before the brunette wrapped his arms around the Nonaka, holding her close as he whispered. "Rika. Thank goodness! You're back."

"Yeah, It's me alright." Rika replied, sounding like her old self, before showing her appreciation and some emotion as she smiled and said. "Thank you for saving me, Gogglehead."

Glad to hear Rika call him Gogglehead again, Takato continued to smile, before having to ask. "Are you alright, Rika?"

"I... I remember now. Agrahabahmon, Lilithmon and that geek, Tetch, used some disgusting bugs to control all of us. While Agrahabahmon used her own parasite to remove all thought and feeling from Renamon, basically turning her into a puppet. And after we bumped into each other, Agrahabahmon used a similar bug to control me so I would think you didn't care about me, and..." Rika began to say, trying to remember all that had happened, before realizing the Tamers were two Digimon short.

"Renamon! What happened to Renamon?" She then asked in concern, worried that the foxy Digimon was still under the Demon Lord's influence.

But Rika's fears faded when she heard a voice say. "I'm here, Rika."

Turning, the Tamers smiled to see Guilmon and Renamon enter the room, with Guilmon carrying Renamon in his arms.

Smiling for Guilmon, both from saving Renamon and telling the foxy Digimon had the same romantic feelings Guilmon held for her, Takato thought. 'I knew you could do it, boy.'

"What!? She's also back to normal?!" Lilithmon asked in shock.

"Renamon! Thank goodness. Takato... I am so sorry." Rika said as Takato smiled and continued to hug her.

"It's alright. All that matters to me is that you're safe now." Takato said.

"I am sorry for what I did to you too, Rika. But I am glad you're back too." Renamon added as she smiled and nuzzled her face into Guilmon's chest.

Rika smiled and then she saw the Demon Lords, making a familiar glare appear on Rika's face.

"Use me as eye candy will you?" She questioned, while holding up her D-Power, where she stated as he prepared to fight. "You'll pay for what you've done!"

But before engaging the pair in a well deserved fight, Rika turned her focus on her female friends.

"Jennifer, Alexis, I know you both are confused right now, but trust me when I say that Agrahabahmon and Lilithmon are a pair of selfish, manipulative demons." The Nonaka said.

"Try to remember what they really did to you, how they brainwashed and humiliated you. The real ones we can trust are right here." Naamahmamon added, which made Hiromi nod.

"You don't need to tell the truth twice." She stated, grabbing Alexis and Jennifer's arms and pulled them over to Takato and the others.

And while both were still confused, trusting Hiromi, Ruki/Rika and Naamahmamon, Alexis and Jenny trusted the girls, joining the Tamers, where Henry and Ryo struck the pair with the same needle, making both cry out, causing Henry to hold Jeri close, comforting her, while Ryo did the same for Alice.

"No! Not them too!" Agrahabahmon screamed, watching as Jennifer and Alexis slumped into Henry and Ryo's arms, stirring a little as they slowly opened their eyes and awoke.

"W...What happened?" Alice asked, sounding like her old self.

"Alice… you're back." Ryo smiled, making Alice look at him and smile back.

"Ryo." The blonde said, grateful she could rely on the Digimon tamers to save her.

"Henry?" Jeri then let out as she stared at the half-Chinese boy.

"Jeri… are you alright?" Henry asked, making Jeri smile.

"Yes. Thanks to you." Jeri replied, smiling as she looked at the Tamers and Digimon, where she corrected herself and said. "To all of you."

But with the female Tamers no longer theirs' to manipulate as they desired, Lilithmon snapped.

"Curse you all! You ruined everything!" She yelled, discarding her robe, leaving her in the black latex ensemble she wore underneath, while brandishing out her claws, ready to fight and destroy those who had ruined all the scheming, betrayal and manipulation she and Agrahabahmon had done over the years to earn the position of power they had claimed.

However, seeing it was the two of them against most of the Digimon Tamers, Agrahabahmon chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Renamon asked angrily, removing herself from Guilmon embrace and getting into a fighting stance alongside her heroic Digimon.

"I always had a feeling something like this would happen. So I guess it's time to use our last trump card." Agrahabahmon replied with a dark smile, making the Digimon and Tamers uncertain what Agrahabahmon meant by that, but knew if it came from her, it could be disastrous.


	23. The Finale

While curious as to what Agrabahamon was planning, there was a scream, making the Tamers all turned around where they saw Naamahmamon clutching her head.

"Naamahmamon!" Hiromi called with a concerned tone, approaching the crimson clad Digimon as she then asked. "What's wrong?"

"My head!" Naamahmamon cried out. "I can feel something inside it."

From her words, Guilmon turned back to Agrahabahmon and demanded. "You! What did you do to her?"

"Same thing I did to your little girlfriend." Agrahabahmon teased, angering Guilmon, Renamon and the others at what the Demon Lord meant.

Still in great pain, Naamahmamon lifted her head, staring at her sister with a bewildered look.

"When...?" She could only say, feeling the parasite inside her clawing at her mind, trying to take her over.

"A few years back." Agrahabahmon replied, sounding proud of herself, where Lilithmon added.. "We always expected you would let your emotions get the better of you and cause you to betray us, so we planned it that a special parasite be planted inside of you."

"Both of you are sick!" Renamon said, disgusted.

"You would turn your own sister into a mindless puppet because she objected to your scheme and wanted to do what was right?" The vixen then asked, which just made Agrahabahmon and Lilithmon smirk.

"Far from it." Agrahabahmon said in reply.

"While the parasite I used on you kept your emotions and free-will in control, the parasite inside of Naamahmamon will bring out the real side of her." She then said to Renamon, then facing the Tamers as the green clad demon told them all. "She might've performed some acts of kindness for you Tamers, but in her heart, Naamahmamon knows she's just like us, a Digimon of darkness. And with my parasite, that darkness will reveal the real Naamahmamon."

Looking over at Naamahmamon, everyone could see Agrahabahmon was telling the truth for once, shown by the darkness radiating around Naamahmamon.

And before the Tamers could react, Naamahmamon let out a loud scream, causing the darkness around her to expand, knocking Hiromi aside, before the demon Digimon slowly rose to her feet.

Smirking, Lilithmon asked. "How do you feel now, sister?"

"Never better." Naamahmamon replied, lifting her head and revealing a dark smirk on her face, showing Agrahabahmon's parasite had indeed corrupted her.

"Good to hear." Agrahabahmon smirked, just before asking, testing her sister's loyalty. "But what do you say to ditching those brats and helping your sisters dispose of them?"

"Sounds like a plan." Naamahmamon replied, turning to face Takato and the others, showing a wicked and vicious smirk as she prepared to fight.

But certain the real Naamahmamon still existed, Hiromi stepped forward.

"Naamahmamon, you have to fight it." She said, pleading with the succubus Digimon.

But it was no use.

"I'd rather fight you." Naamahmamon said back, showing she had lost herself to the darkness.

"Crimson Breath!" She suddenly announced, unleashing a torrent of flames at Hiromi, who found herself frozen, fearful of what Naamahmamon had become.

But before the flames could reach her, Terriermon and Lopmon jumped in.

"Terrier Tornado!"

"Blazing Ice!"

Combining their attacks, the flames struck Naamahmamon's, dispelling just enough to keep Hiromi protected.

"Hiromi, stand back." Henry then said, stepping before her and readied his D-Power.

"We've got this." Terriermon added, agreed by Suzie and Lopmon.

"Wait." Hiromi interrupted, grabbing Henry's hand and making him look at her, seeing concern in her eyes.

"I know Naamahmamon is a Demon Lord, but I also know she isn't like her sisters. Please find a way to beat her without having to destroy her." The brunette begged, suddenly wrapping her arms tightly around Henry.

And while he knew it would prove more of a challenge, looking at Terriermon, Suzie and Lopmon, all in agreement, Henry turned his focus back on Hiromi, gently parted from her hold and said to her. "Alright. I promise. Just stay back and leave Namamahamon to us."

"We'll handle Lilithmon." Ryo said, facing Cyberdramon and told him with a smile. "Cyberdramon, no need to hold back with her."

From Ryo's words, Cyberdramon let out a mighty roar, glad he could fight and let out all his rage without restraint.

"And Agrahabahmon will face us." Takato said as he, Rika, Guilmon and Renamon glared at the Digimon that had made their lives almost a misery.

"It's payback time for what you did to us!" Rika stated, holding up her D-Power as she prepared to fight.

"You're ready to take her down, love?" Guilmon asked Renamon, who smiled at the Hazard Digimon and nodded.

"It'd be a pleasure." Renamon said, glaring at the green clad succubus as she then stated. "Nobody makes me into a mindless pet and gets away with it!"

"Same here!" Rika added, just before she, Takato and Ryo called out. "Biomerge activate!"

"Guilmon Biomerge to... Gallantmon!"

"Renamon Biomerge to... Sakuyamon!"

"Cyberdramon Biomerge to... Justimon!"

After the Tamers and Digimon became one, Agrahabahmon turned to face them, smirking with arrogance as she asked. "Do you two really think you can defeat me?"

"We know we can." Sakuyamon replied confidently, before adding. "You'll regret making me your toy!"

"Your evil is over, Agrahabahmon!" Gallantmon added, unsure what tricks Agrahabahmon had when it came to fighting, but to ensure no other innocent people or Digimon wound up as brainwashed servants to the Demon Lord, Takato, Guilmon, Rika and Renamon were determined to stop Agrahabahmon, no matter the cost.

And feeling similar, such emotions drove Ryo and Cyberdramon, allowing both to work as one as they charged at Lilithmon.

"So the hero wants to fight?" Lilithmon teased, avoiding the punches Justimon threw at her.

"Then bring it on." She then said, claws drawn as she prepared to fight.

"Nazir Nail!" The Demon Lord suddenly exclaimed, lunging at Justimon with her right arm forward, planning to pierce through the Tamer, or the very least, allow her claws to scratch him, knowing the poisons within her being could do the rest of her job and would rot Justimon from the inside out.

However, Justimon was quick to act, activating his Critical Arm, causing the Voltage Blade to emerge from it, just before Lilithmon could hit him and caused her claws to clash against the energy blade.

"Not bad." Lilithmon admitted, smirking, while continuing to clash with Justimon, before breaking from their stalemate and jumping back.

"But let's see you handle this." She then said, drawing an indentation before herself, summoning a great amount of energy before her.

"Phantom Pain!" Lilithmon then called out, blowing a kiss into the indentation, which released all the energy as a powerful wave at Justimon, who continued to show his might as he leapt high into the air.

"Justice Kick!" He announced, catching Lilithmon off guard as he shot down and slammed his right foot into her chest, knocking back the Demon Digimon several feet, to the point Lilithmon was inches away from the edge of the club's roof.

But not backing down, Lilithmon continued to fight, drawing her claws out for a second time as she prepared to try and poison Justimon.

"Nazir Nail!"

"Voltage Blade!"

Charging at each other, the Digimon hero and the Demon Lord engaged in another close combat match, trying to find an opening to gain the advantage, while Justimon remained cautious as he kept up his attacks, knowing not only was Lilithmon's Nazir Nail gauntlet a dangerous weapon, the fingernails on her left hand were coated with the same poisons, making it as if he were fighting an enemy with two weapons at their disposal.

And from the wicked, almost savage look appearing on her face, Justimon could tell Lilithmon wasn't going to let up anytime soon.

Then again, neither was he.

-Meanwhile-

Gallantmon and Sakuyamon were currently fighting Agrahabahmon, whom dodged their attacks with a surprising amount of speed and grace, before showing she too could fight.

"Wicked Worm Lash!" She then called out, causing a countless infestation of worms, fused as one long strand to emerge from her palm, before lashing at Gallantmon and Sakuyamon like a whip.

However, while Gallantmon brought up his shield, preventing the whip-like weapon to harm him, Sakuyamon leapt back, avoiding Agrahabahmon's attack.

"Fox Drive!" The shaman Digimon then announced, unleashing a sphere of blue flame from her Kongou Shakujou, expecting the attack to burn the mass of worms into nothingness, only to shock Sakuyamon when Agrahabahmon swung her arm with great force, causing the worm whip to move with such speed that it sliced the flame attack in half.

Seeing Sakuyamon stunned made Agrahabahmon smirk, and her smirk remained at what she had planned next, to which the worms extended, shooting forward, where they wrapped around Sakuyamon's chest, binding her arms and restraining her, before pulling her forward so her faces was inches from Agrahabahmon's.

"Even angry, you look sexy." The succubus Digimon commented as she cupped Sakuyamon's cheek, making her struggle in her bindings, before surprising Agrahabahmon as she managed to get enough distance between herself and Agrahabahmon's hand and bit it.

"Feisty as ever." Agrahabahmon said, her tone uncaring that Sakuyamon had bitten her, before showing why she didn't care.

"But let's get rid of that little problem with a gift just for you." Agrahabahmon then said as a parasite crawled out from her palm, filling Sakuyamon with fear.

"No! Not again!" Sakuyamon cried out, thrashing around, desperately trying to escape, not wanting to be turned against her friends again.

"That's right. Prepare to become my puppet..." Agrahabahmon began to say, only to let out a sudden cry, for Gallantmon had stepped in, using his lance to slash through the worms, freeing Sakuyamon and inflicting some damage upon Agrahabahmon.

"Thank you for the rescue." Sakuyamon said with a smile, glad Gallantmon had her back.

"No worries." Gallantmon replied, dispelling his lance so he could pick up Agrahabahmon's parasite, which squirmed around in his hand.

"Now you know what to do with this?" He said, before throwing it into the air, making Sakuyamon nod, aim her spear at the parasite and fired a small, but concentrated blast of mystical energy, destroying the parasite.

With the parasite disposed of and Sakuyamon yet to be hers', Agrahabahmon snarled.

"You brats! You will all pay for this!" Agrahabahmon yelled furiously, no longer caring if The Forbidden Fruit fell, so long as Gallantmon and his friends fell with it.

"I don't think so. After tonight no more will be subjected to do your dirty work!" Gallantmon said back, recalling his lance, which began to spark with electricity.

"Lightning Joust!" The Digital knight then called proudly, releasing a massive surge of lightning from his weapon, which struck Agrahabahmon with such force it sent her plummeting to the ground.

However, Agrahabahmon's hatred kept her going, making her rise and continue to fight.

-With Henry and the others-

As much as Terriermon wanted to get in on the fight and let out some damage as MegaGargomon, he was surprised when Henry, after so many years, used a Digivolution Card to Digivolve him to Gargomon.

"What are you doing?" Gargomon questioned, before stating. "I want to let loose as MegaGargomon."

"I know you do, however, MegaGargomon is far too large for the current situation." Henry replied, empathizing with his partner.

"He's right." Gargomon heard Lopmon say, her voice sounding a little more mature, making the Champion Level Digimon face her and saw she too was in her Champion form, Turuiemon, who told him. "Remember, we made a promise to Hiromi, to stop Naahamamon, not destroy her."

"And if you or Turuiemon were to go beyond your Champion forms, you'd most likely crash through the roof and endanger the safety of the humans and Digimon below us." Suzie pointed out.

"If you are all done chatting." Naahamamon interrupted, smirking darkly as she then said. "I'm ready to destroy you now."

"Crimson Breath!" The corrupt succubus then called, shooting flame from her mouth at the four, causing Gargomon and Turuiemon to act fast as they grabbed their Tamers and leapt above the inferno, avoiding the attack.

However, with the pair landing, Naahamamon took it to her advantage, where in she acted fast, rushed up to Gargomon and prepared to strike.

"Midnight Claws!" Naahamamon announced, her claws surrounded in darkness as she struck at Gargomon, slashing at the Champion Digimon, over and over, while Gargomon did what he could to keep Henry protected.

As Naahamamon continued to attack, taking joy in seeing Gargomon in pain, she suddenly jumped back, just before Turuiemon leapt down, slamming her fist upon the floor and leaving behind a moderate sized crack.

"Nice try." Naahamamon said, mocking Turuiemon as she then added. "But you've gotta be faster than that."

"How's this for fast? Ninja Fist!" Turuiemon yelled back, charging at Naahamamon with such speed, up to the point the Demon Lord was unable to see her.

And before Naahamamon could react, she was then slammed in the face by Turuiemon, knocking her to the ground.

While Naahamamon got back up, forced to go on the defensive as Turuiemon continued with an onslaught of quick jabs and punches, Suzie rushed over to Henry and Gargomon.

"Henry, Gargomon, are you guys ok?" She asked upon seeing the scratches on their beings, while also noticing their clothing had been torn a little.

"I won't lie, that did hurt." Gargomon admitted, but then ensured Suzie as he said. "But we'll survive."

"Not for long." They heard Naahamamon say, making the three turn and saw her holding Tururiemon in the air by her throat.

"Tururiemon!" Suzie called in concern, causing Henry and Gargomon to step before her.

"Don't worry, we've got this!" Gargomon said, bringing up his arms and ready to fire, while earning a confident nod from Henry as he withdrew his D-Power and a Digimon Card.

"Digi-Modify! Targeting activate!" Henry then announced, slashing the Digimon Card through his D-Power and giving its power to Gargomon.

"Gargo Pellets!" The Champion Digimon announced as he began blasting, firing a barrage of bullets from his gatling arms directly at Naahamamon, each shot striking the corrupted Digimon, while avoiding, even curving around Tururiemon, damaging and distracting her enough to allow Tururiemon to press her feet into Naahamamon's chest and push, breaking free from the Demon Lord's hold upon her throat.

"Tururiemon!" Suzie called, running to her partner with concern as she asked. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine now." Tururiemon replied with a smile, before getting back up, where she stood beside Gargomon, ready to continue fighting beside her fellow Champion Digimon.

Angered, Naahamamon snarled and lunged up to strike again, but then to the shock of the four, Hiromi leapt in front of Gargomon and Tururiemon, blocking their path.

"Hiromi, get out of the way!" Henry called out.

"It's ok, Henry. I know what must be done" Hiromi replied with a small smile on her face, before turning back to Naahamamon, who had ceased her attack, curious as to what the brunette wanted.

"Naahamamon, I know you're stronger than this! Open your eyes!" Hiromi called, certain the Demon Lord that had done right was still inside the Digimon attacking those she had sided with.

"Get out of my way!" Naahamamon ordered, drawing her claws. "You're interrupting us!"

"It's these people you tried to help. I know you hate being your sister's puppet!" Hiromi then said, remaining determined to get the good Naahamamon back.

"Enough!" Naahamamon yelled, fed up with Hiromi as she launched her clawed fingers forward, ready to kill her.

However, Naahamamon's claws stopped, just inches from Hiromi's chest, to the point that would have pierced her heart.

Stunned she had stopped her attack, Naahamamon questioned herself. "What is this?"

And the confusion of the succubus Digimon increased when her other hand grabbed her wrist and tried to pull it back, keeping it away from harming the brunette, which Hiromi saw and made her realize there was still the real Naahamamon hiding behind the current one.

"You're still struggling from within? Stop!"

But then her personality switched for a bit as the old Naahamamon then said "Hiromi, help me."

"What is going on?" Gargomon asked in which Henry said "I think the good side is fighting within."

Hiromi gasped as she goes up and hugged her. "You can do it, Naahamamon. I never abandon you!"

Due to her love for her, Naahamamon screamed as she felt something was going on in her head.

Inside her head

The parasite was struggling to hold itself as it was absorbing too much of Hiromi's love as two Naahamamons were seen, one good, one evil, and the good side was clearing standing as the evil one was struggling to keep her hold.

"You dare defy your sisters? You allow one human to get the better of us?!" the evil side said.

"It is thanks to this human that I was about to foil my sister's plans" the good side said "After all, I will not allow anyone to control me again. Not by you, not by some parasite and not even my own sisters."

"You are a fool!" the evil side shouted.

"You have blinded me for so long… but now I can see" the good side said as her eyes glowed making a huge light engulfed her evil self making her scream as she was destroyed as she yell her final words "YOU NEED ME!"

Along with the evil side, the parasite controlling her was destroyed as well.

Outside

Naahamamon opened her eyes to see Hiromi hugging her before returning her hug.

"Hiromi… thank you" she said as Hiromi smiled to see her digimon returned.

Suddenly, a light appeared within Hiromi's left, where in the girl unclenched it to see her D-Power was the source of the light.

"My D-Power?" Hiromi questioned, amazed as it changed colour, from the standard gray it started off, to black with red trimmings around the screen.

Confused and curious, Suzie asked. "Henry, what's going on?"

"Hiromi just became a full Tamer like us because she found her Digimon Partner. " Henry replied, glad from both Naahamamon back to siding with them, as well as her newly formed bond with his girl.

"And just in time." Himori commented with a smile, turning alongside Naahamamon to see that while Agrahabahmon was now being overpowered against Gallantmon and Sakuyamon, Lilithmon had used her Empress Emblaze to summon an unholy beat that attacked and devastated Justimon, knocking him down and leaving him in defeat, to the point the Biomerge not only broke, but Cyberdramon couldn't even move.

Facing Naahamamon, Hiromi asked with confidence. "Ready, partner?"

Naahamamon nodded in reply, placing her hand on Hiromi's and her D-Power.

"Let's finish this together."

"Biomerge activate!" Hiromi called, seeing her friends use such power and felt she too could achieve it.

And she was right when the human and Digimon became one entity, where in Naahamamon called in her might. "Naahamamon Biomerge to... Merkabiamon!"

When hearing the powerful call, Agrahabahmon and Lilithmon gasped to see their sister, in her new form, standing before alongside Gallantmon and Sakuyamon.

Losing all traces of the Demonic Digimon she had were replaced with an angelic Digimon, one coated in crimson coloured armour, a helmet, which had a golden cross-like mark upon it, covered most of her head, but allowed her mouth, nose and long, fiery red hair to be seen, while wings of light and flame sprouted from her back.

And, in her hands, she wielded a mighty looking blade, glowing a light shade of red, reflecting the blazing determination she felt to do justice for all she had let pass as Naahamamon.

"Impossible!" Agrahabahmon called, shocked upon not only seeing her sister had Biomerged, achieving a power not even they could obtain, not even with all they had done, but to her defeating her own parasite.

"And you beat her parasite as well?" Lilithmon added, equally shocked, as well as fearful, seeing the odds no longer in their favour.

"It's all over now. I will never forgive you for what you two have done." Merkabiamon said in a noble tone, reading her blade, to which the aura around it began to reshape and increase in size.

"Rafia's Might!" She called, causing the energy from her sword, Rafia, to take the form of several orbs of energy, which shot forward and bombarded Lilithmon, making her fly and crash into Agrahabahmon, leaving the Demon Lords cornered.

"Gallantmon, Sakuyamon." Merkabiamon said, approaching the pair and requested. "Please assist me in ending this after all these two have done to you both."

"You've got it!" Gallantmon replied as he and Sakuyamon stood by Merkabiamon's side, making Sakuyamon smile and add. "Yeah. It time these two slimeballs payed the price for all they have done."

"Now..." Merkabiamon began to say, gathering her energy back into her sword.

"Final Fate's Strike!"

"Shield of the Just!"

"Amethyst Mandala!"

With the three attacks unleashed, they combined into one massive surge of red energy that consumed the two sisters in it's power, causing them to scream in agony from within, while both started to break up into Data.

"This cannot be! Nooooo!" Agrahabahmon cried out in disbelief, just before she and Lilithmon were destroyed.

However, with her sisters gone, Merkabiamon looked in the sky, a small solemn expression appeared on her face.

This, Gallantmon noticed, causing him to ask. "What's wrong? We won."

"We did, but I am going to miss them." Merkabiamon admitted, disengaging the Biomerge, where Naahamamon then said. "Even though they were manipulate and had wronged nearly everyone they encountered, they were still my sisters."

"Agrahabahmon, Lilithmon, if the Sovereigns decide to give you a second chance and revive you as Digi-Eggs, I hope you choose a path that will wind up with you two doing right for the Digital World." Naahamamon finished, wondering if she would see her sisters again.

"Well if I were them, I hope they never come back." Rika said after disengaging her own Biomerge, not caring about them, not after what they did to her and her friends.

And although Agrahabahmon and Lilithmon had finally been stopped, there was still work to be done before the Tamers could return to the Real World and resume their normal lives.


	24. Epilogue with Love

With Agrahabahmon and Lilithmon defeated at long last, Hypnos stepped in and acted fast, putting a halt to The Forbidden Fruit and its devious activities.

While many of the Digimon employed were placed under Hypnos' custody for wilful assistance in keeping the kidnappings and brainwashings a secret, several Digimon were pardoned due to them just trying to make a living, while their knowledge behind the club's motives were proven to be lacking after througher questioning.

As for Tetch and Datamon, for their massive role in helping Agrahabahmon and Lilithmon turn innocent women and Digimon into brainwashed servants, both were placed in the highest security cells in the Hypnos detention centres, with Tetch locked away in the West Division, while Datamon was placed in a Hypnos facility back in the Real World.

The reason the pair had been placed in separate detention centres was for safety reasons.

While Hypnos had the most advanced technology available, some were worried that if Tetch and Datamon were to stay united, they would use their combined genius to escape and cause further problems, even using Hypnos' own technology against them.

But with them locked away from each other, the agents of Hypnos felt that much safer.

As for the females who had been brainwashed, they were taken back to the main branch of Hypnos where Yamaki had his two best employees examining the girls, Riley Ohtori and Tally Onodera, their job was removing all traces of Tetch's mind control, as well as scanning for any hidden signs of residual brainwashing, to which the pair were in a secure room, currently examining LadyDevimon and Mervamon, to which the pair were lying on steel slabs, completely unconscious, while Riley and Tally were working at computers, scanning their minds for any abnormal brainwaves.

"I still can't believe that is my little sister." Meicoomon commented at seeing what BlackGatomon had become, watching alongside Katsuko, Yumi and Seraphimon from outside the room, via a window.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll have BlackGatomon back to her old self in no time." Seraphimon said in reply, trying to comfort the Digimon, only for them all to hear a familiar voice say. "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Turning around, the group saw two familiar faces, making Yumi ask. "Mina? Karatenmon? What are you two doing here?"

"We came to check on the Digimon here, as well as check on you." Karatenmon told the four.

"We're fine." Meicoomon replied, only to then face Mina and question. "But what did you mean by you aren't sure BlackGatomon won't be normal?"

"When she wakes up, her mind will be restored to normal, but she might want to keep her new form, or the very least, keep her breasts the size they are now." Mina explained, gazing over at Mervamon's chest, feeling a little jealous that the warrior Digimon had bigger tits than her.

"But whatever she decides, I hope you can support her decision." Mina then said, which caused Meicoomon to look at her sister, smile and nod.

"Of course we can." She replied, not caring if the Digimon chose to stay as LadyDevimon, go back to BlackGatomon or even return to her Champion form, but keep her sexually altered body.

And while the group were glad to see LadyDevimon, as well as the other Digimon getting treatment, Mina and the others also went to Hypnos, hoping to thank those who had stopped the evil behind The Forbidden Fruit, only to learn they had gone off the grid once again, only this time it was for some well deserved rest, relaxation and fun.

-Meanwhile, within his office-

Yamaki was with Hiromi and Naahamamon, the girls wondering why Yamaki had called for them.

But breaking the silence and their curiosity as to why he wished to see them, Yamaki said in a neutral tone. "Thank you both for coming on such short notice."

"You're welcome." Hiromi replied, before having to ask. "But what is this about?"

"I think I know." Naahamamon answered, gaining a solemn look, while earning a nod from Yamaki.

"As you both know, I established Hypnos many years ago, before expanding it when both worlds became aware of each other and initiated a treaty of unity, meaning there are other leaders in different Hypnos branches. And while this branch supports you, there are those who believe you to be a threat."

Confused, Hiromi asked. "What are you talking about?"

"He's talking about me." Naahamamon said, before explaining herself. "While I assisted in shutting down The Forbidden Fruit and stopping my sisters, I had also assisted them in their kidnappings and dealings."

"And that's making several of the higher ups worried. They believe you too should be placed in a detention facility for your part in the crimes committed." Yamaki added.

"No!" Hiromi suddenly yelled, embracing Naahamamon protectively as the brunette stated. "Naahamamon isn't a bad Digimon. She was just being used by Agrahabahmon and Lilithmon. If you knew how horribly they treated her for doing the slightest thing wrong, you'd see she had no choice but to do what they told her."

"I understand and have taken that into consideration." Yamaki replied, before adding. "Which is how I made a compromise."

"A compromise?" Hiromi asked curiously, earning a nod from Yamaki, who told her. "Naahamamon won't be placed under Hypnos' custody, so long as she limits her power to match the standard level of a Champion Digimon and is put under surveillance. And I have chosen you to do that task."

Realizing that was Yamaki's way of saying she and Naahamamon could remain as Digimon and Tamer, Hiromi smiled.

"Thank you." She said, bowing in respect. "I promise I will not let you down."

"I'm confident you won't." Yamaki replied, remaining with a neutral tone, though, behind his risen and crossed hands, which covered his mouth, adorned a small smile.

"There is one last thing." Naahamamon then said, getting the attention of Yamaki and her Tamer, before saying. "Before I am placed under Hiromi's supervision, I was hoping to go to the Digital World and do something I wish I had sometime ago."

And while Yamaki was now the curious one, wondering what Naahamamon desired, Hiromi had a good idea of what it was, causing her to smile.

"Can she?" The brunette asked Yamaki, who still was unsure what Naahamamon wanted in the Digital World, but trusted her and gave her approval.

"Thank you, sir." Naahamamon said with a cheerful tone, turned her gaze upon Hiromi, who nodded in understanding, before the brunette withdrew her D-Power, held it out and concentrated, causing a portal to open up, which was Naahamamon's way of getting back to the Digital World.

Watching as her partner left, Hiromi smiled, while a final thought came to her.

'Good luck, Naahamamon.'

-Around the sametime in the Digital World-

With the events of The Forbidden Fruit in the past, Guilmon is back to respecting his Tamer and the girls back to their old selves, Takato and the others had made one final visit to Omega city to take a break from adventuring and relax.

From the balcony of his apartment, Takato stared at the majestic view of Omega city, glad to know that thanks to him and his friends, it was now a clean and safe place for humans and Digimon once again.

However, Takato's thoughts changed when he heard the sound of running water stopping, before Rika stepped out and approached the brunette, causing him to check out her slender figure, clad only in a towel, as well as her hair, which was done back up in its familiar ponytail, though it was still blonde.

Curious, Takato asked. "Rika, how are you feeling?"

"I'm getting used to my body." Rika admitted, taking a moment to check herself out, only to then say. "But I hate being stuck with this blonde hair."

"Well your body was reconfigured to data when you were brought to the Digital World, which allowed that Tetch creep to alter that data." Takato said, admiring Rika's figure, before focusing and telling her with a confident tone and smile. "But I have faith Hypnos will find a way to reverse it soon."

"I hope so." Rika replied.

"With this hair, I feel like a blonde haired ditz." She then said, continuing to express her dislike of her hair colour.

"I think you look good as a blonde." Takato commented, trying to be nice, which made Rika just stare at him and caused the brunette to tense up.

"I mean you looked good the way you were. I mean you still look good, I mean..." Takato tried to explain, only to be silenced when Rika placed her middle and index fingers upon his lips, silencing him.

"You are such a Gogglehead." Rika stated, before smiling.

"But you are my Gogglehead." She then said, easing Takato's tension as she removed her fingers from his lips and replaced them with hers', engaging Takato in a passionate kiss, surprising the brunette for a moment, before he felt at ease and kissed Rika back.

And as the pair continued to kiss, Rika, telling Takato she wanted more, much more, moved her right hand down to Takato's crotch, which she began to rub enticingly, causing the boy to break from Rika's lips and moan a little, before getting a better look at Rika and saw the desire she held for him in her eyes, which was reflected in his, making Takato smile as he picked Rika up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom, where he lay the Nonaka on her back, got on top of Rika and continued to kiss her.

With each moment the pair spent on the bed kissing, their desire, love and lust increased, where in Takato broke from Rika's lips and pulled the towel off her body, allowing him to take in all of Rika's beauty and her naked form, namely noticing her CC-cup sized breasts and wet pussy, earning a blush at seeing Rika naked.

But wanting to make her happy, Takato stopped staring at Rika and acted, starting off by moving his head down, to her neck, which he began to kiss, making Rika actually laugh a little, which sounded like music to Takato's ears.

"C'mon Gogglehead... Give me more..." Rika moaned in between her small laughs, to which Takato was more than happy to comply, responding to Rika's words as he moved away from Rika's neck, to her breasts, where the brunette placed his right hand on Rika's left breast and started to rub it, while moving his head over the Nonaka's right and used his tongue, lashing at her hardening nipple.

With this was their first time, excluding the lesbian encounters, as well as the blowjob she had given Takato while brainwashed, unsure if he was pleasing Rika, Takato got his answer, knowing he was doing right when Rika firmly placed her hands on the back of Takato's head and moaned loudly. "Oh, Takato, that's it... that's it...!"

"More! Give me more...!" She then let out, encouraging Takato to continue his actions, even increasing Rika's pleasure as he resumed licking her breast and nipple, while moving his hand down Rika's body, feeling her smooth skin, before going down to her lower body, slowly sliding two fingers into Rika's pussy.

"Oh, Takato!" Rika moaned loudly, unable to control herself as she arched her back a little, not expecting her first time with Takato to feel so wonderful.

But with Takato, he was full of surprises and completely determined, two more reasons that had tamed Rika's heart.

With the pleasure running through her, all Rika could do was continue to moan, commenting every so often on how good Takato was making her feel, wanting the moment to last forever.

However, Rika soon felt her body giving in to the pleasure, her moans increasing, before she warned. "Takato, I... I can't... I can't hold it... I'm going to come...!"

Hearing her words, Takato removed his mouth from Rika's breast, but continued to slide his fingers in and out of her womanhood, confusing Rika a little.

"It's ok." Takato then said, giving Rika a quick, but loving kiss, before telling her. "I want you to feel good. That's all that matters at the moment."

Rika's cheeks flushed from the combination of Takato's selfless words, as well as feeling she was closer to her climax than before.

And while Rika wanted to reply, all she could do was cry out Takato's name loudly as she then had her orgasm, cumming all over Takato's fingers, as well as staining the bedsheets beneath her legs, leaving the Nonaka a panting mess as she lay on her back, chest heaving, body trying to gather energy and oxygen, while unable to remove the satisfied smile on her face.

"Oh, Takato..." Rika panted, catching her breath and smiled at her love, who smiled back at her, glad to see Rika so happy.

However, Rika's smile turned sly, confusing Takato, before Rika grabbed the brunette's hips and took Takato's confusion as an advantage to flip their positions, so Rika was on top of him and Takato was on his back.

"Now it's my turn to pleasure you." Rika said, true to her words when her hands, which had remained on Takato's hips, moved down, pulling down both his pants and boxers, exposing his lower body and erect manhood to Rika.

"It's even bigger than last time." She commented upon seeing Takato's erection, which caused Takato to blush, before wondering what Rika meant by 'last time'.

But before Takato could ask, groans replaced what words were to come from his mouth as Rika moved her head over the tip of his manhood and began to lick and suck it, leading to Rika moving her mouth over Takato's cock, before moving it up and down, which lead to Rika giving Takato a blowjob.

"Rika, you... you are so good...!" Takato groaned as he grasped the bedsheets, while Rika couldn't help but feel some pride, part of her actually glad she remembered the oral skills she had picked up as Ruki and continued her actions, adding to Takato's pleasure as the Nonaka moved her right hand down and started to massage Takato's balls.

For several minutes, Rika continued her actions, wanting to give the same sensations of pleasure her love had given her, certain she had accomplished that goal when she heard takato groan louder.

"Rika, I can't hold it... Gonna... Gonna cum...!" Takato groaned in warning, but like the brunette, Rika continued, wanting her love to feel the most pleasure he could, where in she continued sliding her mouth up and down his shaft, enjoying the combination of knowing Takato was satisfied, as well as the taste of his pre-cum and the taste and feel of Takato's member in her mouth.

However...

"Rika!" Takato groaned loudly after another five minutes, cumming hard and filling Rika's mouth with his cum, which surprised the Nonaka at how much Takato released, but managed to swallow it all without gagging, causing a small part of Rika to thank her Ruki alter ego once again.

But unlike Ruki, Rika knew she was in for the real thing.

"Rika... that was amazing... thank you..." Takato panted, about to get up, only for Rika to push him back down.

"Hold on Gogglehead." Rika said in a firm tone, before tracing a finger around the brunette's still hard, cum covered cock.

"Now comes the best part." She told him, licking her finger clean, before lowering her hips, causing her pussy to rub against the tip of Takato's manhood.

And as much as Takato wanted to continue, part of him was nervous.

"Rika, are you sure?" He asked, not wanting to rush things or hurt the Nonaka, which made Rika nod.

"I am." Rika replied in a confident tone, before she told Takato. "While I believed I was Ruki Akano, I admit I had plenty of sexual experiences with Jeri, Alice and the other female Digimon Tetch had brainwashed, we even used toys to change things. But the whole time I was there, I never slept with a man because in my heart I knew there was somebody out there for me, and I want that man to be you. Takato, make love to me."

From Rika's words, feeling she allowed her heart to speak for her, Takato nodded in reply and relaxed his body, allowing Rika to continue, causing the pair to moan and groan as Rika continued to lower herself, causing more of Takato's dick to enter her waiting pussy until all eight-inches were inside of her.

'This is it.' Takato and Rika thought simultaneously, before Rika slowly moved her body up, then back down, building up a rhythm as she began impaling herself on Takato's member.

"Rika, you are so... so tight... Feels great...!" Takato groaned out, earning a nod from the Nonaka as she continued to impale herself on her lover's penis, letting out gasps, moans and cries of pure pleasure with each thrust.

With each thrust, Takato felt less tense and more pleasure, causing him to not only let out pleasure sounding groans, but to also take control of the situation, where in the brunette followed his gut, grabbed Rika by her sides, before repositioning her so she was on all fours, he was behind her, all the while continuing to make love to her.

"Oh, Takato!" Rika let out in a surprised gasp, not expecting her love to be so bold and take charge, not that she minded though, for the pleasure she felt as Takato took over, sliding his manhood in and out of her more than made up for it.

"Rika, I... I love you so much..." Takato groaned as he continued making love to Rika, his cock continuing to deeply enter her womanhood, hitting all the right spots, while Rika's pussy clamped around Takato's member, filling him with similar amounts of pleasure.

"Takato, I love you, too..." Rika moaned in reply, allowing herself to get lost in the moment and for her feelings to come out as the pair continued to express their love for each other.

However, after another glorious hour of lovemaking, Takato and Rika felt their bodies give in, both let out loud cries as they had their climaxes as one, with Takato cumming hard, releasing a fair amount of his cum into Rika's vagina, while Rika arched her back once again as she had another orgasm, covering Takato's manhood in her sexual fluids, just before she felt her body give out, exhausted as she collapsed onto her stomach, while Takato had just enough energy to pull out of Rika and fall on his back, remaining in place as he recovered his energy and oxygen from his first time making love to his girlfriend, Rika Nonaka.

And he hoped in the future, his wife, Rika Matsuki.

But focusing on the present, Takato looked down at Rika and smiled, pulling her up and positioning her so she was resting on his chest to make her more comfortable, which caused Rika to look at Takato, smiling at him, while staring at him with nothing but love in her eyes.

"So, how do you feel?" Takato asked, wondering if their first time was just as good for Rika.

"There's no need to ask an obvious question, Takato." Rika said in reply, surprising Takato a little that she didn't call him Gogglehead.

"I love you." She then said, resting her being on Takato's, which caused him to smile, wrap his arms around Rika, holding her closely as he said in reply. "And I love you."

As the Tamers remained in their embrace, knowing two others who had found love caused some thoughts to emerge.

"I wonder how Guilmon and Renamon are getting along." Takato said.

"I bet more wildly than we did." Rika replied, knowing Renamon was loyal, smart and logical, but knowing Renamon had been used and played with by Agrabahamamon while under her influence, it made Rika think some of the lust might've rubbed off on her partner and maybe there was a wild side to Renamon, one nobody had any idea about.

Or nobody had any idea about, but one certain Digimon was about to find out.

-In the next room-

Around the same time Takato and Rika had begun to make love, Guilmon was sitting on the bed in his room, watching Renamon with great arousal, for the vixen was groping her own boobs.

"You know, Guilmon, ever since they brainwashed me, I never realized they made my breasts so big." Renamon said, still getting used to the size of them, as well as rubbing her nipples too, finding herself getting aroused at her touching herself.

"I know." Guilmon replied, before saying. "And I hope you can forgive me about mating with you before. It was the only way to break Agrabamamon's hold on you."

"That's alright, I actually enjoyed it. When I was brainwashed, there was still part of me that knew what was happening and that part experienced everything you did, including rescuing me. That is why I want to thank you properly." Renamon replied with a smile, which turned playful as she turned, purposely showing off her butt to Guilmon, making him blush.

"You do? You don't want your body back to normal?" Guilmon asked, still blushing from the combination of Renamon's figure, as well as him trying to keep his inhibitions and urges under control.

To his question, Renamon shook her head.

"I have made my decision and I want to keep this body, as long as you be my lover and my mate." Renamon then said, surprising Guilmon and causing him to comment."Wow. You're really getting used to your new body."

"Well after you saved me, I think I keep this body as both of us got used to it. And I think it's time to repay you with my love for you." The foxy Digimon said in reply, approaching Guilmon, where she joined Guilmon on the bed, goes to her knees and began to rub between his legs, causing Guilmon's arousal to increase as his manhood emerged from its sheath.

Seeing Guilmon's cock out, Renamon smiled, licking her lips lustfully before she put the Hazard Digimon's manhood between her boobs and began to rub it, earning loud groans from the red dino Digimon.

"Oh, wow... Oh, Renamon that feels really good..." Guilmon groaned as Renamon continued her actions, heightening Guilmon's pleasure as she not only continued to rub her breasts around his member, but when the tip was close enough to her face, she would lick around it, wiping up the pre-cum with her tongue.

"If you liked that, then you'll love this." Renamon purred, using what skills she had picked up while under Agrabahamon's mind control to pleasure Guilmon, where in she moved her head down, over Guilmon's manhood and began to give him a loving and pleasurable blowjob.

"You were right... Rena... Ah... Renamon...!" Guilmon groaned, enjoying the sensations of Renamon's mouth moving up and down his member, the sensation of Renamon's canines gently scraping the skin of his penis as she bobbed her head and the feel of her tongue licking around his dick.

But after several minutes, Guilmon was unable to contain his pleasure, groaning loudly, almost primal as he had his climax, cumming into Renamon's mouth.

Removing Guilmon member, Renamon, after swallowing his load, smiled at the red-dino Digimon with a lustful gaze.

"How was that?" She asked, licking her lips clean, while Guilmon remained in place, panting a little, before smiling back at Renamon.

"That was great." Guilmon commented, which caused Renamon to smile, before she desired more, where in the foxy Digimon turned around, got on all fours and lifted her butt into the air, wiggling it to entice Guilmon into mating with her.

However, just as Guilmon got behind Renamon, about to enter her, both heard a knock at the door, which bothered them to be disturbed, but being nice, Renamon got up and approached the door, curious as to who it was and what it was they wanted.

And after Renamon opened the door, both saw Tabbimon standing in the hall.

"Tabbimon, what are you doing here?" Guilmon asked as he sat down on the bed, covering his erection with a pillow, for he was a little surprised to see the Digimon, while curious as to why she had come.

"First off, I wish to apologize for disturbing you and Renamon, but there was something I needed to tell you." Tabbimon began to say, increasing Guilmon and Renamon's curiosity.

"What is it?" Guilmon asked and, with no hesitation, Tabbimon gave her reply. "I love you."

Hearing that, Guilmon was stunned.

"You what!?" He asked, unsure how to react to such a confession.

"I know you love Renamon and she loves you, but you taught me so much when we met. You helped me overcome my sisters and taught me to stand up for myself. You gave me courage, and that courage inspired me to follow my emotions. I just wanted to tell you so I wouldn't make the same mistake of keeping quiet, like I did with Agrabahamon and Lilithmon." Tabbimon explained, opening up and not afraid as to how Guilmon or Renamon would react.

"Farewell Guilmon. Farewell Renamon. I'll see you two after your vacation is over." Tabbimon then said, turning to leave, saddened she couldn't be with Guilmon, but happy she said what had been in her heart.

"Hold on there!" Renamon suddenly called out, making Tabbimon turn around, curious as to why Renamon still wanted her around.

Part of her expected Renamon to be angry, to the point Renamon would challenge her to a fight, but was surprised to see the vixen grinning.

"There's no need to leave. Come in and join us in our sexual session." Renamon offered, surprising Tabbimon and causing her to ask. "You mean, you don't mind having me as a lover?"

"Of course not." Renamon said, before telling Tabbimon. "While I had your sister's parasite inside my head, keeping my emotions and thoughts suppressed, Agrabahamon used my body as her personal sex toy, however, there was part of me that enjoyed some of the experiences I went through. It gave me a better appreciation of the female body."

"And looking at you..." Renamon purred, as she began undressing Tabbimon, stripping her naked, which caused the cat-like Digimon to cover herself in embarrassment.

"Has gotten me in the mood for some female companionship." She then told Tabbimon, before catching the cat-like Digimon off guard and kissed her right on the lips, making Tabbimon blush from embarrassment at first, but like Renamon, she too desired the pleasures of male and females, just before Renamon broke from her lips and admitted. "Besides, I don't mind sharing my hero with you. Guilmon has a big heart and I know he can handle both of us."

"Are you sure?" Tabbimon asked as Renamon smiled and helped uncover herself so Tabbimon's nude body could be seen by her and Guilmon, to which it matched Renamon's in beauty and sexuality.

"Of course." Renamon replied with a caring and welcoming smile, before embracing Tabbimon in a friendly hug, causing their boobs and pussies to rub and press against each other.

"And his heart isn't the only thing so big for two Digimon to share." The foxy Digimon then whispered to Tabbimon, making her cheeks flush at what Renamon was implying, which increased as Renamon lead Tabbimon onto the bed, both took a seat before Guilmon, who smiled at both female Digimon, removed the pillow and revealed his erect cock to both girls.

'He's huge.' Tabbimon thought, seeing a fair share of penises while she was undercover at The Forbidden Fruit, but what Guilmon had packed between his legs left Tabbimon unable to speak.

Seeing Tabbimon in her stupor made Renamon smirk, before she turned her attention back to Guilmon.

"So what'd you say, Guilmon? Think you can take us both?" Renamon asked with a grin, earning a confident smile and nod from the Hazard Digimon.

"Of course." He replied, claiming Renamon's lips in another loving kiss, before breaking and saying to her. "But if it's alright with you, I think I'd like to have Tabbimon first."

"I understand." Renamon said with a nod, already experiencing the pleasure Guilmon could give a woman and knew Tabbimon was in for a treat.

"But you better please Tabbimon as you do me." The foxy Digimon then told Guilmon, making Guilmon smirk and nod.

With that, Guilmon then got back down, lying on his back, where in Renamon grabbed Tabbimon, guiding the cat-like Digimon over to Guilmon, positioning her so she was sitting on Guilmon's chest, where she felt his manhood probing the entrance of her ass, causing Tabbimon to moan in lust at the feeling of Guilmon's huge penis going in of her, while Renamon, desiring to make Tabbimon's first time with Guilmon that more pleasureable and to be included, got in front of the cat-like Digimon, placed her paws on Tabbimon's shoulders, pushing her down and caused her moans to increase as Tabbimon felt Guilmon's length go deeper inside of her.

Tabbimon moans filled the room as she rode Guilmon's member, feeling great amounts of pleasure as she began to move herself up and down the Hazard Digimon's cock.

Guilmon put his hands on Tabbimon's hips, assisting her as he kept thrusting into her, while Renamon, seeing Guilmon handling and satisfying Tabbimon, but still desired to assist in pleasuring the cat-like Digimon, moved her paws down Tabbimon's back sensually, lowering them until they had reached her butt, which she gave a firm squeeze, earning a throaty moan from Tabbimon, which increased as Renamon continued her actions, not only rubbing Tabbimon's butt, but also spanking it.

"Oh, Guilmon... Renamon, it feels wonderful...!" Tabbimon moaned loudly, her body and mind feeling nothing but pleasure as the two Digimon continued to pleasure her, which just increased as Renamon began to lick around her butt cheeks, while Guilmon trust harder, going deeper and deeper in Tabbimon's butt, the actions of the pair just heightened Tabbimon's pleasure, causing her to wag her tail, showing she was enjoying herself as Guilmon and Renamon continued pleasuring her.

"Guilmon..." Tabbimon then moaned.

"I meant every word before, I... I do love you..." She moaned, Turning to face Renamon, where she added. "And I feel so close to you, Renamon..."

"Indeed. I love Guilmon too and you were fun to play with as well" Renamon replied, smiling to see Tabbimon happy, before showing her feelings toward the cat-like Digimon as she stopped her actions on her butt and kissed Tabbimon deeply on the lips, sliding her tongue into her mouth, earning muffled moans from Tabbimon, before she focused and kissed Renamon back.

However, Tabbimon suddenly broke the kiss when she felt her climax, causing her to cry out Guilmon's name in pure ecstasy as she climaxed, while Guilmon, after several more thrusts, had his own orgasm, cumming into Tabbimon's ass.

"You were amazing as well, Tabbimon." Guilmon said, watching as Tabbimon removed herself off of his body, noticing his cum dripping from her tailhole.

"But now it's Renamon's turn." Guilmon then said with a smirk, matched by Renamon, especially when Guilmon then grabbed Renamon's legs, lifted her lower body towards his waist, before he put his cock inside of her ass, causing the vixen Digimon to moan loudly in pure pleasure.

"Yes! Oh, Guilmon, yes...!" Renamon moaned loudly from the pleasure her love was giving her, before the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark faced Tabbimon and saw she desired more.

"Tabbimon." Guilmon spoke up, getting her attention.

"Why don't you play with Renamon?" He suggested, for the vixen's ass was in view to the both of them, which caused Tabbimon to smile lustfully and nod.

"Of course." She replied, moving closer to Renamon, where she told her. "Now let's have some fun together."

Not too sure what Tabbimon had in mind, and before she could ask, Tabbimon brought her right arm up, quickly bringing it down just a moment later, where her paw made contact with Renamon's right butt cheek, giving it a hard slap.

This made Renamon yelp from the surprise and initial pain, however, the foxy Digimon found herself getting turned on by Tabbimon's action, while Tabbimon found herself enjoy it, feeling strange, but aroused at dominating Renamon in such a way, before she resumed and began to drum Renamon's bottom as if there were bongos as Guilmon thrust in the vixen's ass more.

"Keep going!" Renamon moaned, loving the pleasure Guilmon and Tabbimon were giving to her. "Both of you, please don't stop!"

"Gladly." Guilmon replied, pushing harder and harder into Renamon, while Tabbimon continued her actions, but was somewhat surprised at Renamon, to see the disciplined warrior begging for them to continue their erotic and kinky actions.

However, Tabbimon put those thoughts out of her head and just enjoyed her time with Guilmon and Renamon, watching happily as Renamon wrapped her tail around Guilmon's neck like a scarf, pulled herself up and kissed Guilmon.

Breaking from the kiss, Guilmon, Renamon and Tabbimon continued their actions, with Tabbimon's spankings leaving Renamon's cheeks a shade of red, until Guilmon, after another thirty minutes came, filling Renamon's ass with his semen.

And after climaxing herself, Renamon removed herself from Guilmon cock, lay by her love's side and commented in a tone of content. "Oh yeah. I love being your cream-filled foxy."

"Right. But now the main part is beginning." Guilmon said in reply, facing Tabbimon, where he instructed. "Tabbimon, lie down."

"Whatever you say." Tabbimon replied with a seductive smile, before she lay on her back and spread her legs out, showing her dripping wet pussy to Guilmon, as well as her desire for him to claim her as his.

And feeling similar toward her, Guilmon moved over to her, got on top of the cat-like Digimon and into position, where in he plunged his cock into Tabbimon's waiting vagina, making her gasp and moan in pure pleasure.

"Guilmon, oh, Guilmon... it's amazing... I never thought I could be so happy...!" Tabbimon moaned, tearing up a little at the end from her pleasure and joy.

Guilmon smiled at Tabbimon's words, knowing she had been through a lot before they had met and wanted to continue to fill her, both with joy and his penis as he began thrusting in and out of Tabbimon at a pace, which caused the cat-like Digimon to continue moaning, enjoying the pleasure her soon-to-be mate was giving her, as well as the pleasure of Renamon, who climbed over Tabbimon, resting on her chest and began to massage and fondle Tabbimon's breasts, which made Tabbimon continue to moan.

"Oh, Guilmon... Rena... Renamon, my body feels so hot... so good... I love you both so much...!" Tabbimon moaned, showing her love to Renamon as she then let her tongue out, moved it up to Renamon's legs and began to lash at the vixen's pussy lips, causing the foxy Digimon to moan from Tabbimon eating her out.

Continuing for another hour, Guilmon thrust in and out of Tabbimon's vagina, filling her with absolute pleasure, to which the cat-like Digimon couldn't help but let out loud, pleasure filled moans as Guilmon cock continued to enter her, while Renamon continued her actions on Tabbimon's breasts, adding to Tabbimon's pleasure by squeezing and gently pulling at her nipples.

However, both Guilmon and Tabbimon's movements turned frantic as they felt their bodies giving in to their need for release.

"Tabbimon... I... Ah... I'm so close... I can feel it... Ah... I'm going to come...!" Guilmon groaned out.

"Me too, Tabbimon... Ah... cum inside me... I want you so badly...!" Tabbimon moaned out in reply as she and Guilmon continued to mate for a few more minutes, however, neither of them were able to take anymore, to which Guilmon and Tabbimon cried out in ecstasy as they came at the same time, Tabbimon's cum covering Guilmon's cock, while the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark released his seed within the cat-like Digimon, unable to control himself as his instincts took over, making him bite into the left side of Tabbimon's neck, marking her as his mate.

And while the pair finished with their climaxes, with Tabbimon remaining on her back, a satisfied smile on her face, her smile increased when she saw Guilmon's mark, the Zero Unit, the same marking Guilmon had, was on her chest, just above her breasts, making Tabbimon blush a little at where the mark was, but was more pleased at knowing she and Guilmon were together.

"Ok, Renamon." Guilmon spoke up, removing his manhood from Tabbimon's snatch, showing it was still hard.

"Now it's your turn." He told the foxy Digimon. "I saved the best for last."

Hearing that, Renamon smiled, before getting into position as she got on fours, showing off her buttocks to Guilmon once again.

A sight Guilmon would never stop loving to see.

"Come here, lover. Give my pussy all your love." Renamon purred in a sultry tone, giving her ass a spank with her tail, which was all what Guilmon needed to hear, causing him to position himself behind Renamon, grab her hips and push, causing Renamon to moan out loudly as she felt all of Guilmon's cock enter her in one thrust.

"Guilmon!" She moaned, arching her back, before Guilmon began to thrust in and out of her vagina with all he got, making Renamon want more, which Tabbimon noticed and caused her to smile.

Wanting in on the fun as well, Tabbimon crawled around the bed until she was facing Renamon.

"Need a hand?" Tabbimon offered enticingly, moving her right over Renamon's left breast and began to rub it, enjoying the combination of hearing Renamon moaning, as well as the feel of the vixen's breast, find her body quite sexy.

"Keep at it you two..." Renamon moaned out, enjoying the pleasure Guilmon and Tabbimon were giving her, her moans continued as Guilmon and Tabbimon pleasured her, where in Guilmon added to the pleasure of his first love by removing his right hand from Renamon's hip, downward, to where Guilmon was massaging the vixen's ass.

"Oh, Guilmon...!" Renamon let out in a gasp, enjoying the sensation of Guilmon's hand on her buttocks, though was filled with some surprise as she felt Guilmon circling a claw around her entrance, practically teasing her of of her mind.

"Guilmon, I love you... I love you so much..." Renamon moaned, feeling she was about to reach her climax.

"And I love you." Guilmon replied through his groans, before looking over Renamon, at Tabbimon and added. "Both of you..."

His words made Renamon and Tabbimon's hearts melt, before Tabbimon stopped toying with Renamon's breasts, backed away to give the pair some room as they increased their paces, wrapping up their mating, where in Guilmon felt the same release he had with Tabbimon, making him groan loudly as he climaxed, a huge wash of cum entering her womb, while Guilmon's fangs met Renamon's neck, sinking into her as he marked her too, only the mark of Digital Hazard appeared on her, appearing on her right buttock.

But like Tabbimon, Renamon didn't care where the mark appeared, so long as she had a symbol of Guilmon's love.

With their orgasms over and needing to rest, Guilmon, after removing his member from Renamon, lay on his back, but not before grabbing Renamon and pulling her down so she was lying on the left side of his chest.

"Oh, Guilmon..." Renamon panted, feeling as though part of what she experienced was a dream she never wanted to wake up from, smiling at Guilmon for a moment, before looking down at Tabbimon and smiled at her.

"Come here, my sexy kitty." Renamon said, making a motion with her index and middle fingers for Tabbimon to join her in resting with their beloved, a decision Tabbimon reacted to right away.

"Whatever you say, you sexy vixen." Tabbimon replied in a seductive tone, joining Renamon as she curled up, resting her body on top of the right side of Guilmon's body, enjoying the loving embrace of the Hazard Digimon and the foxy Digimon, causing Tabbimon to engage both in a passionate-three way kiss, which both gladly returned.

"Thank you, for everything." Tabbimon said to the pair after parting from the kiss, which caused Guilmon and Renamon to smile at the cat-like Digimon.

"You are most welcome." Renamon replied, speaking for her and Guilmon, while glad she met Tabbimon, for if it wasn't for her then she and Guilmon might've never confessed their feelings for each other and never wound up as lovers.

And while Guilmon wanted to add to their love, after using so much energy mating, he decided it'd be best just to show Renamon and Tabbimon that he would never stop loving them, giving each a deep and passionate kiss, before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep, followed by the girls, giving each other a kiss for the night before snuggling up with their love, knowing their future was bright as they stuck by their friends and their true love.

The End.


End file.
